Yongyuan Bu Likai Wo
by Barbie Huang
Summary: Mengapa mencintai seseorang bisa serumit ini? Kasih sayangku bukan sekedar cinta KRISTAO / TAORIS and CHANTAO fanfiction. Dont like, Dont read.
1. PROLOG

**"Yongyuan Bu Likai Wo"**

**AUTHOR : Barbie Huang**

**Pair : KRISTAO- CHANTAO- CHANBAEK**

**Cast : Kris Tao Chanyeol**

**Slight : Chanyeol - Baekhyun**

**Genre : Romance, Drama. School Life**

**Disclamer : SMEnt and EXO (* ofc GOD.**

Yoroshiku~

My first FF in FFn. Hope u like, guys.. FF ini terinspirasi oleh komik yang pernah saya baca, berjudul **Rival next Door (SHIRAISHI Yuki)** .. kalau ada yang pernah baca mungkin bakal dejavu ya.. Tapi ceritanya lumayan beda sih, cuma inti ceritanya sama kali ya. Okesip! Komiknya bagus, lho! XD

DONT LIKE, DONT READ!

Enjoy~

* * *

_"Kita sahabat baik, bukan?"_

_"Ya."_

_"Kalau begitu jangan pernah merubah apapun. Jangan ada yang saling menyakiti."_

* * *

Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang tua anak berumur 8 tahun itu selain menghela nafas. Mereka harus** lagi- lagi** meminta maaf pada orang tua anak yang dipukuli oleh anak mereka. Sang ibu menatap anaknya yang kini melipat tangan didada, seperti jagoan kecil saja. Anaknya memang menggemaskan, namun sikapnya yang begitu brutal sedikit menutupi kenyataan. Kini sang ayah berjongkok didepan sang anak yang masih saja terlihat angkuh.

"Kali ini penyebabnya apa, Wufan?"

Sang anak, _**Wufan**_, mengalihkan wajah angkuhnya untuk menatap sang ayah lurus kedepan. Mata Wufan memang tajam namun masih saja kalah tajam oleh mata sang ayah, karena dia adalah anak berumur 8 tahun. Garis kepolosan dan keluguannya masih kentara.

"Wufan.. jawab ayah."

"Mereka mengatakan bahwa.. mereka tidak mau bermain denganku."

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Karena aku ini.. tidak mau kalah. Mereka bilang bahwa aku—menyebalkan."

Sang ayah dan sang ibu saling bertatapan kemudian kembali menatap sang anak. Inilah—inilah yang menjadi suatu sikap buruk yang dimiliki sang anak. Wufan, sangat sulit menerima kekalahan. Dia ingin selalu dituruti dan satu hal yang benar- benar tidak bisa diganggu gugat adalah sikap egoisnya. Apakah karena Wufan adalah anak satu- satunya.. maka ia begitu egois dan tidak mau kalah? Entahlah, akan tetapi hal itu yang membuat sang ayah dan sang ibu harus sering kali pergi ke Sekolah Dasar dimana Wufan dibina kini.

* * *

"Benarkah?" tanya salah satu teman _Wu Zhun_, ayah _Wu Fan_, ketika Wu Zhun berkunjung kerumah salah satu teman dekat bernama _Huang Shu_.

"Aku tidak mengerti lagi.. apa yang harus aku lakukan." Wu Zhun menghela nafas panjang kemudian meneguk teh melati. Rumah Huang Shu tidak sebesar rumahnya. Juga tidak semegah rumah keluarga Wu, akan tetapi hangat serta bersahaja. Rumah kayu yang sangat nyaman dan bisa dikatakan terkesan tradisional.

"Sepertinya anakmu hanya harus mendapat lawan yang pantas dan seimbang."

Wu Zhun menatap Huang Shu dengan intens. Ia letakkan cangkih teh nya diatas meja, memusatkan pendengarannya atas pembicaraan yang akan dilanjut oleh Huang Shu. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Begini... Jika dia mendapat lawan yang lebih kuat darinya, pasti dia akan menganggap bahwa didunia ini bukan hanya dia yang terkuat. Pikirannya masih pendek, Zhun.. Jika ia begitu brutal, berarti dia menganggap bahwa tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya, bukan?"

"Benar juga.. maka ia menampilkan sikap seenaknya dan tidak mau kalah.." Wu Zhun mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi dimana.. Di Sekolah Dasarnya.. semua anak tidak ada yang mau bermain dengannya. Dia yang terkuat disana.. tak ada yang berani melawan Wufan."

Huang Shu terkekeh pelan. "Siapa bilang? Masukkan anakmu ke Sekolah Dasar yang sama dengan anakku. Wufan akan belajar banyak hal disana."

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana jika Wufan melukai anakmu?"

"Tidak mungkin.."

"Kenapa?"

Dengan bangga Huang Shu melipat tangan didada. "Huang Zitao.. anakku, sudah menguasai Wushu sejak berumur 5 tahun."

* * *

_Takdir itu memang kuat_

_Dia yang mengatur semuanya_

_Bahkan pertemuan kita nanti_

* * *

Wufan kecil yang berumur 8 tahun tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah kesalnya karena dengan tiba- tiba ia dipindahkan oleh kedua orang tuanya kesebuah sekolah dasar yang jauh lebih sederhana dari sekolahnya dahulu. Sang ayah dan ibu hanya terkekeh pelan dan tersenyum manis ketika Wufan bertanya perihal kepindahannya. Dan itu membuat suasana hati Wufan tambah kacau.

"_Bagus juga.. mungkin akan ada anak yang bisa aku patahkan hidungnya nanti disana." _Niat Wufan dalam hati.

Kini anak lelaki berparas tampan tersebut sudah berada didepan kelasnya. Wufan yang sama sekali tidak takut pada apapun tentu saja tidak terlihat malu ketika memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas. Dengan lantang dan angkuh, ia memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Wufan."

Singkat, padat dan tegas. Ketampanannya sedikit membuat beberapa anak perempuan memandanginya dengan mata berbinar- binar. Apalagi mata tegas yang memperkuat rupa tampan si pangeran kecil yang angkuh tersebut.

"Wufan.. kau bisa duduk disalah satu bangku kosong. Kau boleh memilih." Ujar guru muda itu dengan senyuman ramah.

Wufan tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk. Matanya tertuju pada bangku yang berada dibagian belakang kelas 3-A tersebut. Bangku yang berada dekat dengan jendela. Setelah yakin, Wufan berjalan cepat menuju bangkunya dan duduk disana.

Ia amati ibu guru yang memulai pelajaran. Anak- anak lain juga memperhatikan dengan tertib. Namun konsentrasi Wufan buyar ketika menyadari sesuatu. Ia kini malah memandang sosok manis yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Sosok berambut hitam dengan mata seperti mata panda. Wajah anak itu terlihat polos dan.. –menurut Wufan- bodoh. Anak itu menatap Wufan dari atas sampai bawah berulang kali.

Kemudian—

Anak berwajah panda itu tersenyum miring dan meremehkan. Membuat Wufan membulatkan mata tak percaya. Baru kali ini ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan merendahkan seperti itu. bahkan senyuman anak itu terlihat seperti seringai menjatuhkan.

Hanya sekian detik saja Wufan melihat ekspresi wajah tersebut karena sang anak panda sudah mengarahkan wajahnya kedepan kelas. Membuat Wufan dengan kesabaran tinggi untuk tidak melayangkan tinju pada anak yang duduk disampingnya sekarang juga.

"_Lihat saja nanti."_ Bisik Wufan didalam hati.

* * *

_Ingatkah pertemuan pertama kita?_

_Ketika kita sama- sama hanyut dalam pikiran polos masing- masing?_

_Tak tersentuh.. bahkan senyuman manis itu tidak bisa kuartikan dengan tepat_

* * *

"Apa maksudmu tadi menatapku seperti itu, oeh!"

Wufan memegang pergelangan tangan anak panda yang duduk disampingnya tersebut ketika akan berdiri. Sudah jam istirahat dan ia ingin makan, namun anak baru itu malah menahannya seperti ini. Sungguh... wajah manis anak panda tersebut berubah serius. Namun Wufan terlihat tidak peduli. Dia merasa diremehkan, dan ia benci itu.

"Lepaskan tanganku!"

Diluar dugaan, suara anak panda berwajah suram itu sangat lembut. Tunggu! Wufan bahkan menyangka anak perempuan yang baru saja lewat yang bicara. Suaranya lembut sekali. Merdu namun terkesan manja. Sedikit— hanya sedikit membuat Wufan terpesona.

"Hey! Mengapa kau malah melamun, oeh! Lepas!"

Wufan sedikit terlonjak kemudian mempererat genggamannya pada pergelangan anak panda. Membuat anak panda tersebut kembali tersenyum miring. Anak tersebut kembali duduk dibangkuny, duduk berhadapan dengan Wufan. Membuat Wufan bisa melihat dengan jelas pahat wajah manisnya yang sangat sangat sangat indah. Matanya besar dengan bola mata hitam seperti lautan tinta, kantung mata seperti mata panda dengan bibir kucing dan pipi tembam. Kulitnya tidak putih namun kuning mulus merona. Wufan bisa tangkap bahwa wajahnya begitu _Asia_. Berbeda dengan wajahnya yang sedikit banyak bercampur dengan gen ibunya yang berasal dari Canada.

"Aku pikir anak yang ayah katakan tadi malam seperti apa.. ternyata.." anak panda tersebut menyeringai lalu menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman Wufan. Dan demi Tuhan, Wufan benar- benar tidak menyukai seringai remeh yang anak panda tersebut perlihatkan baru saja.

"Apa maksudmu, hah!"

Anak panda memutar bola matanya kemudian melipat tangan didada. " . . ."

_DEG_

Mendengar itu, Wufan tentu saja benar- benar merasa diremehkan oleh anak yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Dengan senyuman tipis dibibir kucingnya, anak panda bangkit dan berjalan keluar kelas. Wufan mengepalkan tangan dengan geram dan berdiri dari posisinya. Ia kejar anak panda berambut hitam itu dengan langkah cepat.

"Tunggu, anak panda!" Wufan menyengkram keras pundak anak panda yang kemudian—

_**Grep**_

Wufan bahkan tidak sempat berfikir cepat ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang diudara.

_BRUAK~_

DEMI TUHAN! Wufan tidak pernah menyangka dalam sekejap ia terbaring dengan kepala yang lumayan pusing dan keadaan punggung yang sedikit sakit. Dengan kata lain, baru saja.. tanpa ia sadar.. tanpa bisa ia melawan—tubuhnya dibanting oleh anak panda yang ia anggap lemah dan tidak ada apa- apanya! Dibanting?!

"Ah! Salam kenal, Wufan~ Namaku Tao. Bukan anak panda.." ujar anak panda bernama Tao, ternyata. Ia tersenyum manis pada Wufan yang sudah pucat pasi dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana melawan malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian anak- anak lain di koridor itu.

Dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, Tao berjalan meninggalkan Kris yang masih saja pucat pasi menahan malu. Baru kali ini ia kalah! Bahkan sebelum sempat melakukan apapun untuk melawan, ia kalah! Kata- kata yang paling Wufan benci didunia ini! Apalagi pada orang yang sama sekali belum ia kenal seperti Tao.

"Kau baik- baik saja?"

Seseorang mengarahkan tangannya pada Wufan yang masih berbaring dilantai sekolah tersebut. Ia lihat tangan anak lelaki yang terjulur padanya sinis, ia tepis tangan tersebut dan berdiri sendiri dengan wajah marah yang mengerikan.

"Jangan mencari masalah dengan Tao.. dia menguasai Wushu."

Wufan menyipitkan matanya menatap anak lelaki yang nyaris sama tinggi dengannya. Anak bermata besar dan berwajah tampan. Ia memiliki senyuman lebar yang terkesan bodoh. Rambutnya lebat dengan warna coklat pekat. "Tao itu sebenarnya manis.. hanya saja dia suka membanting orang. Maafkan dia."

"Bukan urusanmu!" Wufan mendengus kesal lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya. Akan tetapi anak lelaki itu mengikuti Wufan dan berjalan disamping Wufan, membuat anak berwajah menyeramkan itu kesal.

"Mau apa lagi!"

"Salam kenal. Namaku Chanyeol.. Hehehe.."

Wufan mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak bernama Chanyeol, mengerjapkan matanya pelan kemudian meraih jabatan tangan Chanyeol. "Namaku Wufan."

* * *

_Siapa yang menyangka—_

_Kita akan terlibat cinta serumit ini?_

**continue or end ?**

**Barbie Huang**


	2. CHAPTER 1 - PROMISE

**"Yongyuan Bu Likai Wo"**

**Author** : Barbie Huang

**Pair** : KRISTAO- CHANTAO- CHANBAEK

**Cast** : Kris Tao Chanyeol

**Slight** : Chanyeol - Baekhyun

**Genre** : Romance, Drama. School Life

**Disclamer** : SMEnt and EXO (* ofc GOD.

**Inspirated** : **RIVAL NEXT DOOR (Shiraishi Yuki)**

.

DONT LIKE, DONT READ!

.

DONT **'COPY PASTE'** MY HARDWORK! GOD WATCHING! GOD NEVER SLEEP!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Suatu saat nanti.. Aku akan menjadi pengantin Chanyeol. Jadi, Chanyeol tidak perlu lagi memanjat pagar belakang rumahku jika ingin bermain denganku."_

_"Tao mau menjadi pengantinku?"_

_"Tentu. Chanyeol janji, ya?"_

_"__Mmmm! __Janji!"_

_._

_._

_**Janji?**_

_._

_._

_._

_"Jika suatu saat nanti Tao meninggalkanku.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

_"Apa yang kau katakan, Wufan?"_

_"Jawab saja!"_

_"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."_

_._

_._

_**Bohong.**_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - PROMISE**

* * *

.

.

.

.

"AH!" Teriak pemuda 16 tahun itu terkejut dari tidurnya ketika dengan brutal seseorang menghimpit tubuhnya diatas ranjang. "YAA! SIAPA!"

Pemuda tampan yang seumuran dengannya, menghimpit pemuda bermata panda tersebut sembari tergelak cukup keras. Kini mereka berguling- guling diatas ranjang, nyaris saja jatuh jika pemuda panda tidak berbalik arah. Betapa rindunya pemuda tampan itu dengan si _Princess Peach_ kesayangan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Tao~"

"AAH! LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN DULU, CHANYEOL! AKU TIDAK BISA BERNAFAS!" Teriak Tao sedikit memohon, benar saja.. bagaimana dia bisa bernafas jika Chanyeol memeluknya seerat itu.

"Tidak mau~"

"KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU?! HAAA!"

"Baiklah~"

Akhirnya, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Tao dan duduk diranjang pemuda bermata panda tersebut. Diikuti dengan Tao yang mengusap dadanya pelan. Demi apapun, ia tidak menyangka akan dibangunkan dengan cara seperti ini. Apalagi tubuh Chanyeol lebih besar dan tinggi dari tubuhnya.

"Haahh.. haa.. Dasar!" dengus Tao mengambil udara banyak- banyak.

"Kau tidak merindukanku, Tao? Padahal aku langsung berlari kesini ketika sampai di China." Chanyeol memasang wajah sedih. Berpura- pura merajuk.

Tao langsung mengusap wajahnya. Pasti wajah Tao sangat berantakan sekali kini. Hey! Ia baru bangun tidur! "Aku merindukanmu. Tentu saja... Tetapi kau mengejutkanku.. kau tahu kan aku masih tidur. Oh Tuhan! Ini bahkan baru pukul 4 pagi?!"

"Hahaha! Aku juga baru sampai!" Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. "Bagaimana kabarmu tanpa aku selama dua hari, oeh?"

Tao menatap tajam Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum manis, membuat lengkungan unik dibibir Tao semakin nampak manis. Ia arahkan tangannya pada wajah Chanyeol kemudian mengusap pipi Chanyeol lembut. Membuat pemuda tampan yang kini berhadapan dengan Tao tersebut diam membisu. Merasakan usapan tangan yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Baik.. Aku memang merindukanmu... Namun tidak ada salahnya jika kau pulang ke Korea untuk menemui keluargamu, bukan? Apa waktu dua hari cukup? Kau pulang terlalu cepat.."

"Tidak apa- apa.. lagipula besok sudah sekolah lagi kan? Hari ini hari terakhir libur semester." Jawab Chanyeol tenang, sebenarnya ia sangat merindukan keluarganya. Namun ia juga tidak tahan berpisah terlalu lama dengan Tao. Apalagi jika mengingat ada **'dia'** disisi Tao—

Dia—

.

_**Ketakutan terbesarku.**_

.

"Eh? Kau sudah pulang?"

Chanyeol dan Tao mengalihkan pandangan matanya kepintu kamar Tao, melihat seorang pemuda tampan lainnya yang kini melipat tangan didada. Tinggi pemuda itu nyaris sepintu, wajah baru bangun tidurnya yang berkarisma dan rambut pirang.. Tentu orang itu sangat Tao dan Chanyeol kenal.

"Wufan? Oh.. Hay, Wufan!" sapa Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar.

Wufan, menghela nafas pelan dan masuk kedalam kamar Tao. Dengan seenaknya menarik tubuh Chanyeol agar menjauh dari Tao kemudian naik keatas ranjang. Ia duduk disamping Tao yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari memeluk bantal berbentuk panda.

"Mengapa kau tidak berlari kerumahku juga ketika kau pulang, oeh?" Wufan menendang kecil kaki Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa? Lagipula rumah Tao dan rumahku bersebelahan! Lebih dekat!" cibir Chanyeol kearah Wufan. "Tapi.. Mengapa kau menginap dirumah Tao?"

Wufan memutar bola mata, ia rebahkan tubuh disamping Tao. Bukan hanya itu, Wufan melingkarkan kedua lengannya untuk memeluk pinggang Tao yang masih duduk dengan santai. Membuat Chanyeol membulatkan mata dan berdecak kesal, mengapa Wufan selalu saja mengganggu _moment_ nya bersama Tao?

"Karena aku ingin menginap! Kalian membangunkanku dengan suara berisik kalian.. buat aku tertidur lagi.. sekarang!" perintah Kris membuat Chanyeol ingin mengambil tongkat baseball dan memukulkannya pada kepala Wufan.

Tao yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menghela nafas, hanya mengusap rambut pirang Wufan. "Kalau begitu kembali saja kekamar tamu! Jika ayah tahu kalian bertiga tidur diranjangku, dia bisa marah!"

"Tidak! Suruh Chanyeol yang pergi." Wufan mempererat pelukan dipinggangnya pada Tao. Lihat saja bagaimana seenaknya seorang Wufan. Hanya sifat ini yang tidak berubah.. sifat pantang kalah dan sombongnya. Lagi- lagi, Chanyeol hanya bisa memukul kaki Wufan dengan kesal. Tidak ada gunanya jika berdebat dengan Wufan. Hanya buang- buang tenaga.

"Seenaknya! Ck!" desis Tao gemas.

Kemudian Tao menatap Chanyeol yang tiba- tiba terdiam. Ia layangkan tangannya dihadapan Chanyeol, membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol yang tadi menerawang. Kini mata mereka bertatapan lekat, senyuman kucing khas Tao kemudian berhasil membuat hati Chanyeol lega sesaat... akan tetapi _rasa _itu semakin kuat menekan hati Chanyeol. Seakan tidak mau hilang—

.

_**Sakit.**_

.

_**Sesak.**_

.

_Puk~_

Tao menepuk- nepuk sebelahnya dengan pelan sembari menatap Chanyeol. Isyarat agar Chanyeol berbaring disampingnya. "Sini tidur.. kau juga pasti lelah jika langsung berlari kesini, kan? Kau pasti memanjat pagar tembok belakang karena pagar depan rumahku pasti masih terkunci."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata pelan lalu tersenyum mantap. Tao memang selalu tahu dan selalu mengerti dirinya. Ia baringkan tubuhnya disamping Tao, sehingga Tao duduk diantara Wufan dan Chanyeol. Namun tidak seperti Wufan yang memeluk pinggang Tao, Chanyeol hanya berbaring dengan tenang. Hingga ia rasakan tangan halus membelai puncak kepalanya lembut. _**Tangan Tao**_—

_._

"_So baby don't go~ take me with you... forever I'll be with you~"_

.

Tao bersenandung singkat, berusaha membuat kedua pemuda yang kini ia usap kepalanya tertidur. Tao ingin bersandar kekepala ranjang, namun ia tidak bisa bergerak karena pelukan Wufan. Dan—apakah Wufan sudah tertidur? Ia hanya diam saja sedari tadi. Masih mengusap kepala Chanyeol, tangan Tao yang mengusap kepala Wufan kini berusaha melepas pelukan pemuda tampan tersebut. Namun, Tao merasa pelukan dipinggangnya semakin kuat. Menandakan bahwa Wufan belum tertidur sama sekali.

"Wufan! Aku ingin berbaring.. aku juga masih mengantuk.." bisik Tao sedikit membungkukkan badannya kearah Wufan. Lebih tepatnya ketelinga pemuda tampan itu agar Chanyeol tidak terganggu. Walau dengan berat hati, Wufan melepas pelukannya dari pinggang Tao... membuat pemuda panda tersenyum senang. Tao langsung mengambil posisi berbaring ditengah kedua pemuda yang sudah duluan berbaring disisinya. Ahh! Tidak sabar lagi ia menyelami alam mimpi.

.

"Tao.." panggil Chanyeol halus, namun matanya tetap terpejam.

Tao yang sudah berbaring memiringkan posisinya menghadap Chanyeol, membelakangi Wufan tentunya. "Ya?"

"Usap rambutku seperti tadi." Pinta Chanyeol tanpa basa basi.

"Baik.. baik.. hihi~" Tao tertawa pelan. Ia layangkan tangannya mengusap rambut Chanyeol, wajah mereka memang dekat hingga Tao bisa merasakan nafas Chanyeol didekat wajahnya. Namun.. sesuatu kembali mengejutkannya—

_**.**_

_**Pelukan.**_

.

Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Sangat erat bahkan terasa ketat. Tangan panjangnya memeluk pinggang Tao, menyebabkan kedua tubuh mereka seakan satu dan lekat. Si pemeluk, _Wufan_, masih menutup mata saat itu... menyembunyikan wajahnya dihelaian rambut Tao dan tengkuk pemuda panda tersebut. Tubuh mereka seakan tertempel, menjadi satu kesatuan.

Dan lagi- lagi yang bisa Tao lakukan adalah membiarkan Wufan memeluknya seperti itu. Ia tidak pernah bisa mencegah Wufan untuk melakukan apapun. Tao memejamkan mata, namun tetap mengusap rambut Chanyeol. Kebiasaan Tao memang memanjakan kedua sahabat sejak kecil nya ini. Benar—begitulah sebutan hubungan mereka. _Sahabat_.. _**Persahabatan**_. Setidaknya ikatan itu yang diyakini oleh Tao untuk menyebutkan hubungan mereka bertiga.

Karena Tao menyayangi Wufan dan Chanyeol.

.

_Sama._

.

_Tidak berbeda._

_**.**_

_**Benarkah?**_

.

"Selamat..tidur.. Chanyeol.. Wu..Fan.."

.

Tao tidak mengetahui bahwa kedua pemuda tampan yang kini berada disisinya membuka mata. Selang beberapa menit berlalu, tangan Tao terhenti mengusap rambut Chanyeol.. menandakan bahwa ia sudah jatuh kedalam dunia mimpi.

.

Tao tidak tahu.. arti pelukan Wufan yang begitu menginginkannya.

.

Tao tidak tahu.. arti tatapan Chanyeol yang takut kehilangannya.

.

Tao... pusat dari rusaknya hubungan persahabatan itu nantinya. Yang membuat kedua mata lelaki tampan itu buta akan kebahagiaan dan kepercayaan. Buta akan keinginan memiliki sang pujaan hati. Karena yang bisa Tao lakukan hanyalah memilih.. dan hal itu akan menyakiti mereka. Tanpa bisa dihindari—

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Lihatlah_

_Disana __ada ribuan kebahagiaan yang nyata_

_Namun—kebahagiaan itu membuat sesak_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**Kenangan itu—**_

* * *

_Anak panda memutar bola matanya kemudian melipat tangan didada. __**"Kau terlihat lemah di mataku."**_

_DEG_

_Mendengar itu, Wufan tentu saja benar- benar merasa diremehkan oleh anak yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Dengan senyuman tipis dibibir kucingnya, anak panda bangkit dan berjalan keluar kelas. Wufan mengepalkan tangan dengan geram dan berdiri dari posisinya. Ia kejar anak panda berambut hitam itu dengan langkah cepat._

"_Tunggu, anak panda!" Wufan menyengkram keras pundak anak panda yang kemudian—_

_**Grep**_

_Wufan bahkan tidak sempat berfikir cepat ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang diudara. _

_BRUAK~_

_DEMI TUHAN! Wufan tidak pernah menyangka dalam sekejap ia terbaring dengan kepala yang lumayan pusing dan keadaan punggung yang sedikit sakit. Dengan kata lain, baru saja.. tanpa ia sadar.. tanpa bisa ia melawan—tubuhnya dibanting oleh anak panda yang ia anggap lemah dan tidak ada apa- apanya! Dibanting?!_

"_Ah! Salam kenal, Wufan~ Namaku Tao. Bukan anak panda.." ujar anak panda bernama Tao, ternyata. Ia tersenyum manis pada Wufan yang sudah pucat pasi dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana melawan malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian anak- anak lain di koridor itu._

_Dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, Tao berjalan meninggalkan Kris yang masih saja pucat pasi menahan malu. Baru kali ini ia kalah! Bahkan sebelum sempat melakukan apapun untuk melawan, ia kalah! Kata- kata yang paling Wufan benci didunia ini! Apalagi pada orang yang sama sekali belum ia kenal seperti Tao. _

"_Kau baik- baik saja?"_

_Seseorang mengarahkan tangannya pada Wufan yang masih berbaring dilantai sekolah tersebut. Ia lihat tangan anak lelaki yang terjulur padanya sinis, ia tepis tangan tersebut dan berdiri sendiri dengan wajah marah yang mengerikan. _

"_Jangan mencari masalah dengan Tao.. dia menguasai Wushu."_

_Wufan menyipitkan matanya menatap anak lelaki yang nyaris sama tinggi dengannya. Anak bermata besar dan berwajah tampan. Ia memiliki senyuman lebar yang terkesan bodoh. Rambutnya lebat dengan warna coklat pekat. "Tao itu sebenarnya manis.. hanya saja dia suka membanting orang. Maafkan dia."_

"_Bukan urusanmu!" Wufan mendengus kesal lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya. Akan tetapi anak lelaki itu mengikuti Wufan dan berjalan disamping Wufan, membuat anak berwajah menyeramkan itu kesal. _

"_Mau apa lagi!"_

"_Salam kenal. Namaku Chanyeol.. Hehehe.."_

_Wufan mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak bernama Chanyeol, mengerjapkan matanya pelan kemudian meraih jabatan tangan Chanyeol. "Namaku Wufan."_

_Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. "Mengapa tadi kau bisa dibanting oleh Tao? Kau membuatnya marah?"_

_Wufan kembali mendengus. "Ti—tidak apa- apa! Memangnya kenapa?"_

"_Hahaha! __Tidak, hanya saja Tao tidak mungkin membanting orang tanpa sebab. Tao itu penyayang.__"_

_Wufan menatap Chanyeol dengan alis tertekuk. Apa maksud anak i__ni__ berkata demikian? Memangnya Wufan terlihat perduli dengan anak bernama Tao dan ocehan tak penting anak bernama Chanyeol? __Mau Tao itu penyayang atau panda sungguhanpun Wufan tidak peduli!_

_._

"_Ah! Kau disini, __Chanyeol! Aku mencarimu!" teriakan lembut dari suara inosen anak berumur 8 tahun itu terdengar lagi. Suara yang membu__a__t Wufan memasang wajah menyeramkan dan marah. Mengapa suara itu tidak diliputi rasa bersalah sedikitpun?__ Apa dia lupa telah menoreh malu pada nama Wufan__ baru saja__?__ Hey! Murid- murid lain masih mengamati Wufan ternyata. Bahkan ada yang tertawa._

_Dari arah depan mereka, Tao berlari sembari mengayunkan tangannya. Terlihat __santai dan__ sama sekali__ tidak bersalah, senyuman lebarnya dan raut wajah polos. Ingin sekali Wufan kini memukul Tao.__ Tapi entah mengapa, setelah melihat mata Tao.. Wufan tidak bisa mengayunkan kepalan tangannya._

"_Kau kemana saja!" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika ia dan Chanyeol berhadapan. Sedikitpun Tao tidak menggubris Wufan yang berada disamping Chanyeol.__ Tentu saja, membuat Wufan mendengus. Tao seperti mengacuhkan keberadaannya._

"_Tao.. Aku ingin menjemputmu kekelas namun aku melihatmu melempar Wufan." Jawab Chanyeol sembari mengarahkan tangannya pada anak berwajah tampan disampingnya. _

"_Oh.." Tao menatap Wufan selayang kemudian kembali memandang Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu, ayo kekantin. Aku lapaarr~"_

_Apa- apaan ini! Wufan masih saja mencoba sabar namun menurutnya Tao sudah terlampau jauh meremehkannya. Saat Wufan akan berbicara—_

"_Baiklah." Chanyeol__ langsung berucap lantang sembari __ mengangguk pelan__. Mereka __berjalan berdua__,__ meninggalkan Wufan yang__ cukup tercekat. Wufan menatap punggung kedua anak lelaki yang meninggalkannya tersebut._

_Kenapa rasanya jadi— tidak enak?_

_._

_**Aku sudah biasa sendirian**__._

_._

"_Huh!" __Wufan__ membalikkan tubuhnya cepat untuk kembali kedalam kelasnya. Sungguh, ia sudah benar- benar terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Walau sebenarnya.. Wufan merasa sepi. Dia kesepian. _

_Sepi—_

_Tidak mau lagi seperti ini._

_._

_**Grep**_

_._

_Seseorang memegangi tangannya. Membuat Wufan membalikkan tubuh pelan dan melihat sosok manis bermata panda itu menggenggam tangannya erat. Rasa marah dan ingin membalas perlakuan Tao tadi sekejap hilang ketika melihat sorot mata menghanyutkan Tao yang kini menatap Wufan lurus tepat dimata. _

_**.**_

_**Sihir?**_

_._

"_Kau juga ikut."_

"_Eh?"_

_Tao mengangguk mantap dan mengayunkan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan kecil Wufan. "Kita kekantin bersama- sama. Kau pasti belum tahu dimana letak kantin."_

_DEG_

"_Ya.. lebih baik sama- sama." Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri disamping Tao ikut mengangguk. _

_Wajah Kris langsung memerah. Bukan karena marah atau ingin memukul seseorang lagi. Melainkan rasa hangat yang baru kali ini ia rasakan. Baru kali ini— ada seseorang yang mengajaknya kekantin bersama- sama.. baru kali ini ada yang tersenyum manis kearahnya.. baru kali ini—_

"_Ya.." Jawab Wufan mengangguk kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah dalam- dalam. _

_._

_._

_._

_Kau ajarkan rasa malu padaku_

_Mengajarkan hal yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya_

_Kau merubahku hanya dengan pesonamu_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hari itu hujan lebat, Wufan sama sekali tidak lupa membawa payung. Dia memang anak cekatan yang sombong, walau kini ia sudah berumur 10 tahun. Ia sudah kelas 5 SD dan cara berpikirnya ikut berubah, walau hanya sedikit. Meski sampai saat ini ia masih ingin sekali mengalahkan Tao.. Bukan karena 2 tahun yang lalu—ketika mereka berdua pertama kali bertemu, Tao membanting tubuh Wufan tanpa ampun. Membuat Wufan sang anak angkuh merasakan 'rasa malu' untuk pertama kali. Bukan karena itu!_

_Wufan merasa kalah telak dan tak bisa melakukan apapun jika bersama Tao._

_Dalam hal bela diri dan kekuatan Tao jauh lebih kuat darinya, termasuk dibidang olahraga. Wufan akui Tao diatasnya. Sampai saat ini ia tidak pernah melihat Tao takut akan satu hal ataupun menangis. Tao selalu terlihat tak terkalahkan walau kadang.. Menggemaskan. _

_Tunggu! _

_Langkah kaki Wufan terhenti, wajahnya tiba- tiba memerah. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Mengapa ia bisa menganggap seorang anak yang pernah mempermalukannya menggemaskan? Sekali saja.. Cukup sekali saja, Wufan ingin sekali membuat Tao menangis. _

_Karena Wufan merasa ia selalu kalah dengan Tao.__**Kalah**__..__ Ia selalu saja memikirkan Tao.. Ia selalu saja berusaha mengalihkan pandangan Tao jika Tao sudah bersama Chanyeol, teman sejak kecil Tao. Bahkan Wufan merasa ingin sekali memukul wajah Chanyeol __saat__ Chanyeol membuat Tao tertawa bahagia. Rasanya tidak enak. _

_._

_**Tidak enak.**_

_._

_Wufan memang sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat siangnya dengan Tao..selalu ada Chanyeol tentunya. Jujur saja, dia tidak suka jika Chanyeol tiba- tiba masuk diantara dirinya dan Tao. Apalagi tatapan Chanyeol yang seakan menusuk Wufan setiap Wufan mengajak Tao bicara. __ Memang benar.. perkataan 'Chanyeol yang masuk diantara Wufan dan Tao' tidaklah tepat.. karena Chanyeol lah teman sejak kecil Tao. Bukankah Wufan yang datang diantara Chanyeol dan Tao?_

_Wufan sama sekali tidak tahu dengan apa yang ia rasakan sebenarnya. Ia terlalu belia untuk menyadari kata 'cinta'.. Dia terlalu dini untuk mengenal 'cinta'. Maka.. Biarkan Wufan mengetahui sendiri apa yang ia rasakan seiring berjalannya waktu._

_Cepat- cepat Wufan melangkah lagi, ingin sekali ia menenangkan diri dikamarnya yang hangat. Selanjutnya, ia akan memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk membuat Tao menangis! Setidaknya membuat Tao kalah walau hanya sekali saja. _

_._

_._

_Deg_

_Langkah kaki itu kembali terhenti. Bukan tanpa sebab, melainkan karena Wufan melihat sesosok anak yang terduduk pada aspal basah ditepi selokan yang cukup dalam. Anak itu berada beberapa meter tepat didepan Wufan. Anak berambut hitam tertunduk pada 'sesuatu' didepannya. Tanpa perlindungan, butiran hujan lebat menghantam tubuh mungil anak berambut hitam tersebut. Anak berambut hitam yang Wufan kenal.. Yang baru saja ia pikirkan... __**Tao**__._

_"Hikss..." _

_Sayub- sayub Wufan bisa mendengarkan isakan halus yang begitu pilu. Tubuh Tao bergetar hebat.. Entah karena dinginnya air hujan atau.. Apakah ia menangis?_

_Deg_

_Wufan menelan kasar air liurnya. Apakah Tao benar- benar menangis? Kenapa bisa? Apa yang ia tangisi—_

_Oh tidak!_

_Wufan mengerti dengan apa yang ditangisi oleh Tao kini. Didekat sudut lutut Tao yang terduduk, terlihat seekor anak kucing yang tergeletak... tak bergerak. Wufan tahu, anak kucing itu pasti sudah... mati. _

_Deg_

_Jantung Wufan seakan ingin melompat keluar dari raga ketika__..__ Tao mengarahkan wajahnya pada Wufan dari posisinya._

_Mata mereka bertemu._

_Bertatapan._

_._

_Deg_

_._

_Demi Tuhan, Wufan merasa sesak luar biasa ketika melihat wajah basah Tao untuk pertama kalinya. Wajahnya yang sedang menangis, bibir mungilnya bergetar halus.. Wajahnya merah dan mata sendu itu terlihat berat dan akan pecah. Isakan halus masih saja Tao perdengarkan__, berlomba- lomba dengan suara hujan__.. Membuat tubuh kecil Wufan mendingin sekejap. _

_Akhirnya.. Ia melihat Tao menangis__, kan?_

_._

_**Bersama langit yang ikut menangis**__._

_._

_Tapi..._

_._

_**Rasanya sakit.**_

_._

_Bukan yang seperti ini. _

_._

_Bukan wajah seperti ini yang ingin Wufan lihat. Ia tak bisa menahan hatinya yang langsung merasa sedih ketika Tao kembali menangis terisak- isak. Rasanya sama.. Ketika Wufan merasa sedih saat sang ayah pergi ke Jepang beberapa bulan meninggalkan dia dan ibunya di China untuk bekerja, rasanya sama ketika Wufan kehilangan sang kakek beberapa tahun yang lalu, rasanya sama ketika melihat sang ibu kesakitan ketika jatuh dipekarangan rumah karena kurang hati- hati.. Rasanya sama. _

_Namun... mengapa? Mengapa Wufan bisa merasa sedih melihat Tao menangis__,__ padahal... Tao bukan siapa- siapanya?_

_Bahkan Wufan tidak sadar telah berjalan mendekati Tao dan memayungi anak panda yang masih terisak pilu. Lutut Wufan tertumpu pada aspal basah tersebut, tidak perduli seragam sekolahnya ikut basah. Tao mendongakkan wajah, menatap Wufan yang kini mengusap wajah Tao. "Kenapa menangis?"_

_Tao kembali terisak walau tadi sempat terdiam melihat Wufan yang memayunginya. Tanpa menjawab, Tao mengangkat mayat anak kucing itu masuk kedalam pelukannya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, Tao menangis lagi.. Meluapkan rasa sedih yang ia rasakan._

_"Kubantu menguburnya, ya. Jangan menangis lagi." Wufan menjepit besi payungnya diantara leher dan pundak ketika membantu Tao berdiri. Anak panda itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelah kembali memegangi besi payung itu, Wufan merangkul pundak Tao agar lebih masuk kedalam lindungan payungnya. Kini kedua anak lelaki itu berjalan menuju taman bermain kecil didekat sungai.__ Dan Tao masih menangis._

_._

_**It's gonna be okay.**_

_._

'_**cause... I am here.**_

_._

_._

_._

_"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi." Ujar Wufan sembari meletakkan ranting kayu diatas gundukan tanah ukuran kecil tersebut. Sepertinya makam kecil yang dibuat Wufan sedari tadi tidak membuat tangisan Tao berhenti. Kini mereka berdua berlindung dibawah sebuah pohon rindang, payung Wufan dikembangkan oleh Tao diatas makam kecil anak kucing itu. _

_"Maaf.." _

_"Eh ?"_

_Tao menghapus air matanya kemudian menatap Wufan dengan tatapan dalam. "Maaf jadi merepotkanmu.. Membuatkan makam untuk kucing itu."_

_"O..oh.. Apakah kucing itu kucingmu__, Tao__?"_

_Tao menggeleng cepat. "Bu—bukan.. Saat aku lewat disana, aku melihat..anak kucing itu tenggelam didalam selokan. A—aku tidak sempat menyelamatkan anak kucing itu.. Aku tidak sempat.. Hikss... Aku jahat.." _

_Tanpa diduga oleh Wufan, Tao menangis lagi. Kali ini bahkan Wufan bisa melihat langsung getaran tubuh Tao ketika menangis. __Dia tidak suka.. rasanya kembali kalah. Karena ia tidak bisa membuat Tao berhenti menangis. _

_._

_**Don't cry.**_

_._

_Grep _

_Wufan memegang kedua pundak Tao, walau awalnya sedikit ragu. Dan anak panda tersebut mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Wufan sambil terisak. Baru saja Wufan sadari, ia sedang melihat sisi lemah Tao. Dihadapannya__...__ bukan Tao yang selama ini ia lihat, sisi lain dari Tao yang membuat Wufan merasakan perasaan lain.. Perasaan ingin melindungi. _

_Mengapa?_

_Padahal kini dengan mudah ia bisa saja mendorong Tao hingga jatuh ataupun memukul dan membanting anak panda itu. Wufan bisa membalas dendamnya dengan mudah, bukan? Namun yang ia lakukan tidak lain adalah mengusap wajah Tao dengan ibu jarinya dan tersenyum. _

_"Siapa bilang __Tao__ jahat? Anak kucing itu pasti senang karena kau sudah amat berusaha menolongnya." _

_Tangisan Tao terhenti. Ia mengerjapkan mata, benar- benar menggemaskan! Wufan seakan melihat sosok boneka panda pada Tao baru saja. Benar, mengapa Tao terlihat amat menggemaskan kini?! _

_"Sungguh?" _

_._

_Deg_

_._

_Dada Wufan bergetar halus, namun ia tidak tahu..benar- benar tidak tahu mengapa dadanya __terasa__ aneh? Mengapa dengan mudahnya sosok Tao merubah sesuatu yang ia rasakan dalam sekejap?_

_Mengapa anak yang paling ingin ia lihat takluk malah merubahnya.. Merubahnya menjadi ingin melindungi?_

_"Sungguh, Wufan? Anak kucing itu tidak akan membenciku?"_

_._

_**Siapa yang bisa membencimu? Bahkan aku.. Tak sanggup.**_

_._

_"Tidak."_

_Jawaban kaku itu membuat senyuman dibibir Tao merekah. Menampilkan deretan gigi kecilnya yang rapi. Membuat jantung Wufan kembali merespon aneh. Tao lagi- lagi membuatnya tidak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya__ sendiri__.__ Wufan berencana aku bertanya pada ayah dan ibunya perihal masalah ini!_

_Tao menghela nafas lega. Tetapi matanya berubah sayu..__"Syu...kur..lah.."_

_"Eh ?" Wufan membulatkan mata terkejut ketika melihat tubuh Tao terhuyung kebelakang. Secepat kilat ia tangkap tubuh Tao sebelum jatuh ketanah basah. Ia lihat mata Tao yang tertutup dan wajahnya yang pucat. Bibir mungil Tao bergetar, membuat bunyi gertakan kecil. Tao menggigil! _

_"Tao! Hey! Kau baik- baik saja!?" Wufan mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada kening Tao. Dan—betapa terkejutnya dia merasakan suhu tubuh Tao yang begitu panas. Tao demam!__ Bodoh! Tentu saja dia akan demam jika berada dibawah hujan seperti tadi dalam waktu yang lama._

_"Tao!" Wufan kecil tentu tidak tahu harus melakukan apa! Dia tidak pernah di hadapkan oleh orang sakit sebelumnya. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain melepas jas seragam sekolahnya dan memesangkan ketubuh basah Tao.__ Itu ia lakukan agar Tao tidak lagi kedinginan, tapi nampaknya sia- sia karena Tao masih menggigil. _

_Bagaimana ini?_

_Wufan tidak tahu dimana rumah Tao!_

_Wufan tidak tahu harus membawa Tao kemana! Yang pasti ketempat yang hangat! Namun bagaimana cara dia membawa tubuh Tao ditengah hujan seperti ini! Jika ia menerobos hujan, sama saja__...__ Tao bisa lebih parah!_

_Sampai—_

_"TAO!"_

_Teriakan anak lelaki lain mengalihkan pandangan Wufan dari Tao. Sosok yang memakai payung hitam besar tersebut berlari menghampiri mereka. __ Wufan tahu pasti siapa anak lelaki yang kini menghampiri mereka. Sedikit banyak ia bersyukur ada yang datang. Setidaknya ia bisa memikirkan cara yang baik untuk membawa Tao ketempat yang lebih hangat. Walau yang datang adalah—__**Chanyeol**__._

_._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tao!" Maki Chanyeol__ marah__.__ Sepertinya ia salah membaca keadaan dan menyangka Wufan yang membuat Tao pingsan._

_"Ak.. Aku tidak melakukan apap—__"_

_"Bohong! Kau memang punya dendam pada Tao, kan!__ Makanya aku tidak pernah membuatkanmu bersama Tao selama ini!__" Chanyeol masih berteriak, ia hempaskan payung yang ia pegang ketanah dan merebut Tao dari pelukan Wufan._

_"Dia.. Dia demam!" Wufan kembali membuka mulut.__ Mengacuhkan ucapan tajam Chanyeol tadi. Sekarang bukan saatnya berdebat! __Tidak pernah Wufan melihat wajah Chanyeol semarah itu sebelumnya. Chanyeol yang ia tahu adalah Chanyeol yang ramah. Apalagi jika bersama Tao, Chanyeol sangat menjaga sikap._

_"Mengapa bisa!" Suara Chanyeol masih tinggi. Jujur saja, baru kali ini Wufan sedikit merasa takut pada anak lain. _

_Wufan mengambil payung Chanyeol yang tergeletak ditanah. "Nanti aku jelaskan! Ayo, kita bawa Tao ketempat yang hangat!"_

_Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang kemudian menggendong Tao dipunggungnya. Wufan membantu Chanyeol mempernyaman posisi Tao dipunggung Chanyeol.__ Kini terdengar suara igauan Tao yang berucap 'Dingin' berkali- kali.__ Wufan memayungi tubuh mereka, sebelah lengannya yang tidak memegang ia gunakan untuk memeluk Tao yang berada dipunggung Chanyeol.__ Berharap Tao merasa hangat walau hanya sesaat._

_"__Bertahanlah, Tao!__"__ bisik Chanyeol lirih._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Dihari itu_

_Aku belajar banyak hal_

_Termasuk rasa sayangku yang perlahan tumbuh pada sosokmu_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Disinilah mereka kini, dirumah Tao. _

_Tidak ada siapapun kecuali mereka. Kedua orang tua Tao belum pulang kerja nampaknya, dan Chanyeol sudah menelpon ibu Tao dengan telpon rumah kediaman Huang tersebut. Mungkin sebentar lagi ibu Tao akan pulang._

_Chanyeol__... dia yang paling terlihat panik.__S__edari tadi sibuk sekali mengganti pakaian Tao, membaringkan Tao diatas ranjang kemudian menyelimuti Tao__ dengan berbagai macam kain tebal__, mengambil air kompresan dan air hangat.. Chanyeol melakukannya sendirian sembari berlari, sedangkan Wufan hanya terdiam tidak tahu harus melakukan apa berdiri didepan ranjang Tao. Bukannya Wufan tidak mau membantu Chanyeol, hanya saja ketika Wufan mendekati Tao.. Chanyeol langsung berteriak marah pada Wufan dan menyuruh Wufan menjauhi Tao. _

"_Ughh.. Ibu.." igau Tao lirih._

"_Tao!" Wufan sudah melangkah menuju tepi ranjang Tao, namun kembali.._

"_MENJAUH DARI TAO, WUFAN!" Chanyeol berteriak ketika kembali masuk kekamar Tao sembari membawa sebuah ember kecil berwarna putih susu dan kain kompresan. _

_Sekali lagi, Wufan ingin sekali memukuli Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol menangis minta ampun padanya. Namun Wufan harus sabar, mengingat kini Tao sedang sakit. Ia tidak mau membuat keributan. Apalagi tubuh Chanyeol yang berkeringat dan tergesa- gesa. Ia terlihat sangat tidak sehat dan..._

_Chanyeol terlalu panik._

_Chanyeol terlihat tidak wajar. Matanya bergerak tak fokus, bahkan tangan Chanyeol terlihat gemetaran hebat. Lebih buruk dari keadaan Tao yang sudah tidak menggigil lagi. Wufan tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan sikap Chanyeol. _

_Ketika Chanyeol akan mengompres kepala Tao—_

_._

_**Grep**_

_. _

_Wufan memegang pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. Membuat anak lelaki tampan itu menatap Wufan dengan tajam._

_"Tenangkan dirimu__, Chanyeol__." Ujar Wufan sembari mengambil handuk kompresan dari tangan Chanyeol. "Aku akan membantumu merawat Tao kini.. Tenangkan dulu dirimu.. lihat? Bahkan tanganmu gemetaran hebat."_

_Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, ucapan Wufan ada benarnya. Tidak seharusnya dia langsung panik seperti ini! Namun, Chanyeol merasa bahwa tumbangnya Tao adalah kesalahannya. Jika ia tidak harus pulang cepat karena orang tuanya datang berkunjung ke __China...__ Jika saja dia lebih cepat memeriksa Tao apakah ia sudah pulang atau belum.. Jika saja dia mengingatkan Tao untuk membawa payung.. Jika saja—_

_"Chanyeol! Hey!" _

_Wufan mengayunkan tangannya didepan wajah Chanyeol, membuat anak lelaki yang tadi hanya diam termenung sedikit tersentak. _

_"Kau baik- baik saja, oeh? Kau pucat!" Wufan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Namun anak lelaki bermata bulat itu langsung berlari keranjang Tao, memegang tangan Tao erat sekali. Wufan mendengar deru nafas Chanyeol yang berantakan. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Tao, ia mencoba untuk merasakan nafas Tao untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Sungguh, Wufan merasa ada yang aneh pada Chanyeol. Sangat aneh! _

_Bukan— ada yang aneh antara hubungan Chanyeol dan Tao._

_._

_Hubungan yang tidak bisa Wufan masuki rasanya._

_._

_"Tao.. Tao.." Bisik Chanyeol sangat lirih. Wufan bisa merasakan bahwa Chanyeol begitu takut. Ia seperti sangat takut kehilangan Tao.. Bukankah Tao hanya demam biasa? Namun mengapa.. Chanyeol setakut itu?__ Respon Chanyeol berlebihan!_

_._

_"Oh Tuhan!" Pekik seorang wanita yang baru datang. Nampaknya wanita itu adalah ibu Tao. Chanyeol yang melihat ibu Tao sudah datang langsung memisahkan diri dari Tao dan mendekati Wufan yang masih terdiam disebelah ranjang.__"Chanyeol.. Kenapa Tao bisa demam seperti ini?" Tanya sang ibu memeriksa suhu tubuh Tao__, suaranya tetap lembut__._

_"I..itu.."_

_"Maaf, bibi. Tadi aku menemukan Tao kehujanan.. Dia menangis ditengah hujan karena tidak berhasil menyelamatkan seekor anak kucing. Aku rasa dia sudah lama sekali kehujanan sebelum aku datang." Jawab Wufan cepat__ karena tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak akan bisa menjawab__._

_Ibu Tao menatap lama Wufan kemudian mengerjapkan mata. "Kau..Wufan? Anak Wu Zhun?"_

_Wufan sedikit terkejut karena ibu Tao sepertinya tahu perihal dirinya, apalagi ibu Tao menyebutkan nama ayah Wufan dengan lancar. "I..iya, bibi."_

"_Sudah kuduga.. kau anak yang tampan Wufan~" __Ibu Tao tersenyum manis kemudian membuka selimut Tao dan menggendong anaknya dengan sayang. Tao sedikit merengek ketika ia terbangun dan melihat sang ibu. Tao dengan manjanya melingkarkan kedua lengan mungilnya dileher sang ibu. _

"_Ibu... ibu.." __Tao menangis lagi walau matanya masih tertutup__, ia seperti mengigau__. Dan sang ibu sedikit mengayunkan tubuhnya menenangkan Tao yang berada digendongan.__ Kembali, Wufan terperangah melihat tingkah manja Tao. Berbeda jauh dengan sosok Tao selama ini._

_"Sstttt~ ibu disini.. Tao-er.__ Aigoo.. anak ibu yang maniss~ Selalu baik hati~__" Bisik sang ibu seakan bersenandung. Sebelum __mem__bawa Tao keluar kamar untuk menuju kamar sang ibu dan sang ayah, ibu Tao menyempatkan untuk berujar.._

_"Terima kasih.. Chanyeol.. Wufan.."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Wufan dan Chanyeol hanya berdua saja dikamar Tao, ibu Tao sudah menelpon ayah Wufan untuk menjemput Wufan dirumah keluarga Huang. Hujan belum reda rupanya. Dan lagi, rumah Chanyeol dan Tao bersebelahan. Jadi, Chanyeol bisa pulang kapan saja. _

_" __Tao __menangis ditengah hujan karena.. __d__ia tidak berhasil menyelamatkan__ seekor__ anak kucing?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika Wufan selesai berbicara. Chanyeol mendesak Wufan untuk menceritakan secara lengkap._

_"Ya.. Setelah kami mengubur anak kucing itu... Tiba- tiba Tao pingsan." _

"_Tao pasti sangat sedih.." __Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. "__..Hmm..__Terima kasih, Wufan.."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Jika kau tidak datang.. Mungkin saja hingga saat ini Tao masih menangis ditengah hujan."_

_Wufan mengangguk pelan lalu menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Hey.. Mengapa kau sepanik itu ketika Tao demam? Apakah dia memiliki penyakit akut atau semacamnya?"_

_Chanyeol__ langsung__ menggeleng. __"__ Setahuku Tao sehat- sehat saja. Semoga saja demamnya cepat __turun__.__ Memangnya kenapa?__"_

_"Lalu mengapa kau sepanik itu?"_

_._

_Deg_

_._

_Wajah Chanyeol seketika memerah, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Wufan. "Aku.. Aku hanya khawatir pada..nya."_

_Wufan mengerjapkan mata, tidak mengerti. Rasanya ada yang tidak nyaman kini. Dia hanya tidak suka ada yang mencemaskan Tao seperti itu.. Wufan juga cemas! Bahkan dia sampai tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Wufan merasa.. Dia akan kalah dari Chanyeol. Dia akan kalah. Dan Wufan tidak suka itu!_

_Cepat! Dia harus melakukan sesuatu!_

_"Chanyeol!"_

_"Ha?" Chanyeol kembali menatap Wufan, kali ini wajahnya sudah terlihat normal._

_"Mulai saat ini.. Aku juga akan menjaga Tao."_

_Deg_

_Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan Wufan yang begitu tegas. Dari mata Wufan saja, Chanyeol sudah merasa bahwa Wufan tidak main- main. _

_"Apa yang—__"_

_"Aku juga akan menjaga Tao.. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Tao sakit ataupun menangis._"

.

_**Dari sanalah.. Chanyeol tahu bahwa, anak bernama Wufan itu akan menjadi bom penghancur. Yang bisa saja mengambil Tao dari sisinya.**_

_**.**_

_**Dari sanalah.. Wufan sadar bahwa mungkin saja dia memang memiliki sebuah rasa lain pada Tao.. Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mendapatkan Tao. Dia tidak akan kalah!**_

_**.**_

_"Baik.. Kita akan menjaga Tao bersama- sama, Wufan. Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti Tao."_

_._

_._

_._

_Yang harus kita lakukan adalah membahagiakannya_

_Tidak masalah memendam rasa selamanya_

_Tetapi... Suatu saat ketika rasa itu meluap hingga tak kuasa menyentuhmu..._

_Disaat itu- akankah semua tetap sama?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

* * *

Mata Tao terbuka perlahan. Sudah pagi, ternyata. Sepertinya Tao bermimpi tentang masa lalu. Ia mengusap matanya, kemudian menemukan wajah Chanyeol tepat dihadapannya. Chanyeol masih tidur, nafasnya teratur dan Tao yakin tidur Chanyeol nyenyak kali ini. Tao tersenyum manis lalu mengusap wajah Chanyeol dengan sayang. Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya sejak masih kecil. Teringat lagi, ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol ketika berumur 4 tahun. Saat keluarga Chanyeol pindah dari Korea ke China, keluarga Park mendatangi kediaman Huang untuk berkenalan. Disaat itulah Tao melihat sosok anak lelaki berbadan kurus itu pertama kali. Walau begitu, Chanyeol adalah anak yang pemalu. Ketika berumur 6 tahun lah mereka resmi menjadi teman. Itupun karena Chanyeol yang sedang mencoba untuk memanjat tembok pembatas rumah mereka terjatuh dihalaman belakang rumah Tao. Sejak itu.. Mereka berteman, dekat, selalu bersama.. tidak terpisahkan hingga kini.

.

Tao nyaris melupakan seseorang yang ternyata masih memeluknya. Tiba- tiba Tao rasakan bibir basah menyentuh daun telingannya dan berbisik.. "Kau juga harus mengusap wajahku."

.

Wufan, ternyata ia sudah bangun. Dengan malas Tao memukul tangan Wufan yang masih melingkar dipinggangnya. Meminta Wufan melepas pelukannya. Tetapi, bukan Wufan namanya jika tidak bisa membuat Tao menyerah. Dengan kekuatan lengannya, masih memeluk tubuh Tao dengan erat.. Wufan memindahkan posisi Tao kesisi kirinya. Membuat Tao hanya bisa menahan pekikan karena Chanyeol masih tidur. Tubuh Tao yang tadinya berada ditengah Chanyeol dan Wufan, kini berada diantara tubuh Wufan dan dinding. Kali ini Tao terkunci sempurna.

"Wufan!" Tao berusaha bangkit. Namun kaki Wufan sudah menghimpit kaki Tao, bagus. Benar- benar.. Tao tidak bisa bergerak. Wufan mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya. "Heeyyy~ Wufan tubuhmu berat! Dasar!"

"Hmm..." Wufan menatap Tao yang kini berhadapan dengannya. Hidung mereka bahkan bersentuhan.. membuat Tao... terkesima ketika kembali menyadari betapa tampannya Wufan. Benar—Tao baru menyadari ketampanan Wufan belakangan ini. Namun Tao tidak pernah mau memuji Wufan secara terang- terangan.

_Tampan._

Tanpa sadar, Tao mengarahkan tangannya pada wajah Wufan.. Mengusap wajah tampan itu dalam diam, jari telunjuk Tao menyusuri hidung bangir Wufan hingga menyentuh bibir pemuda tampan bermata tajam. Tao terpesona.. Mata Wufan indah.. Apalagi jika dilihat dengan jarak sedekat itu.

_Indah__._

"Apa yang kau lihat.. Huang?" Bisik Wufan mengarahkan wajahnya lebih dekat dengan wajah Tao, hidung Wufan menyentuh pipi merah Tao. Membuat mata Tao mengerjap pelan, reflek saja, Tao mendorong dada Wufan. Namun.. Sekali lagi.. Itu sia- sia saja. Tao hanya bisa terkejut ketika Wufan mengusap punggung Tao sangat lembut. Membuat dada Tao serasa bergemuruh dan.. _**Sesak**_.

.

"Rasanya sesak.. Wufan! Lepas!" Tao berusaha mengontrol suaranya. Ia tidak mau membangunkan Chanyeol.

.

"Siapa yang lebih sesak?"

.

_Deg_

.

Tao mengerjapkan mata ketika ia mendengar ucapan Wufan, tidak mengerti. Tubuh Tao yang dari tadi memberontak kini terhenti. Ia tatap mata Wufan yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Tatapan mata sarat makna yang tertaut pada keduanya. Begitu khusyuk mereka saling berbalas mata. Namun.. Tao masih belum bisa mengerti. Namun ia tahu ada 'sesuatu' dimata itu. Sesuatu yang membuat hatinya cukup sesak.

"Kau juga sesak?" tanya Tao lugu.

Wufan tersenyum tipis kemudian menjaga jarak wajah mereka agar tetap dekat. Ia usap lembut rambut Tao disekitar telinga. "...Tao.."

"Ya?"

"A.. Aku sejak du—"

.

.

.

"Hmm... Kalian sudah bangun?!"

.

Perkataan Wufan terpotong oleh suara Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Tao mendorong tubuh Wufan tanpa ampun... membuat Wufan mengumpat didalam hati, ketika Tao memukul kepala Wufan dengan bantal. Tidak hanya itu, Tao langsung menduduki perut Wufan dan tersenyum manis kearah Chanyeol yang perlahan mulai duduk diposisinya.

"Huang Zitao!" Wufan ingin sekali menyubit pipi Tao gemas, akan tetapi kini tangan Tao menahan kedua lengannya. Sangat mudah dilakukan karena Tao duduk diatas perut datar Wufan.

"Selamat pagi, baobei~" sapa Tao pada Chanyeol mengacuhkan Wufan yang masih berteriak tidak jelas. Chanyeol hanya geleng kepala saja melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu. Pagi yang tenang~

"Selamat pagi... Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika Wufan dan Tao kini malah bergelut lagi.

"Senam pagi!" Jawab Wufan asal seraya membalikkan posisi, Tao yang tadinya duduk diperut Wufan sudah berbaring lagi bersama Wufan dengan pitingan lengan dileher panjang Tao. "Senam pagi benar- benar sehat untuk tubuh!"

"Ya! Yaaaa!" Tao memukul lengan Wufan yang masih memiting lehernya. "Aaahhh! Chanyeol baobei~ tolong akuuuuu!"

Chanyeol terkekeh ketika melihat kedua orang sahabatnya ini bergelut layaknya anak kecil. Kaki Wufan memeluk pinggang Tao dan kini Tao hanya bisa berteriak ketika Wufan memutar- mutar tubuh mereka diatas ranjang.

"Chanyeooolll~ baobei~ help me!" Tao menggapai- gapaikan tangannya kearah Chanyeol yang masih tertawa pelan. Wufan dengan gemasnya mengusak rambut Tao.. Benar- benar.. Sifat mereka sama sekali tidak berubah walau kini umur mereka sudah 16 tahun.

_Grep_

"Pertolongan datang, Princess Peach~" Chanyeol menyambut tangan Tao kemudian menarik Tao dari Wufan. Chanyeol memeluk Tao yang tertawa riang sembari mengusap rambut Tao lembut. _**Namun**_—matanya menatap tajam Wufan yang kini duduk dihadapannya. Sama.. Tatapan mata mereka tajam menembus sorot masing- masing. Tao tidak tahu perang dingin itu karena ia kini membelakangi kedua pemuda tampan. Yang Tao rasakan hanya hangat dekapan Chanyeol.

_**Bukan pergolakan hati Wufan dan Chanyeol.**_

Tidak menunggu lama, tangan Wufan langsung menggapai pinggang Tao dan menariknya dari pelukan Chanyeol. Membuat Tao duduk dipangkuan Wufan dengan nyaman, tidak ada prasangka buruk yang Tao perihal Wufan dan Chanyeol. Tao menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Wufan, ia terlihat nyaman sekali. Sementara Wufan mengalungkan lengan panjangnya dipundak mengelilingi leher Tao. Tentu saja pemandangan yang Chanyeol benci.

.

"Besok kita sudah masuk sekolah, kan? Bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita makan ice cream didekat taman kota?" Ajak Tao sambil memainkan jemari tangan Chanyeol.

"Boleh." Jawab Chanyeol tersenyum manis, rasanya senang sekali setiap ia bersentuhan dengan Tao seperti ini. Dia mungkin tidak se'pemaksa' Wufan, akan tetapi Chanyeol tahu bahwa Tao menyayanginya.

"Wufan?" Tao mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Wufan. Ternyata Wufan meletakkan sudut dagu runcingnya dipuncak kepala Tao.

"Memangnya pernah aku menolak ajakanmu?" Jawab Wufan tak acuh.

"Hehehehe..." Tao terkekeh. Membuat Wufan dan Chanyeol mengamatinya dengan heran sekaligus gemas. "Aku senang mempunyai sahabat seperti kalian.. Aku sukaaaaaaaaaaaa sekali pada Chanyeol dan Wufan."

_**DEG**_

Ucapan polos Tao membuat kedua pemuda tampan tersentak cukup lama walau mereka berdua tersenyum manis pada akhirnya. Tao memang selalu mengatakan hal itu, bahkan setiap hari. Kata- kata sayang untuk keduanya. Kata- kata sayang yang begitu adil. Tao tidak pernah mengatakan lebih sayang pada Wufan ataupun pada Chanyeol.

"Semoga kita bisa selalu bertiga.. Kita bisa selalu bersama." Doa Tao seraya mengepalkan tangan dan menutup mata. "Kita terus saling menyayangi...seperti ini.."

_Deg_

.

_**Bisakah?**_

.

"Chanyeol dan Wufan sangat berharga bagiku. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian berdua!"

.

_**Tidak bisa untuk salah satu saja**__**..kah**__**?**_

.

"Karena itu.. Kita tidak boleh berpisah, ya."

.

_**Kau terlalu polos.. Terlalu lugu hingga tak menyadari jerit hati kedua pemuda tampan yang sama- sama ingin memilikimu.**_

.

Tao melepas pelukan Wufan dan tangan Chanyeol, ia bangkit dari ranjang kemudian melakukan peregangan kecil. Tidak menyadari jika kedua pemuda tampan masih terdiam. Tao membalikkan tubuhnya yang tadi membelakangi ranjang menjadi menghadap ranjang, tempat dimana Wufan dan Chanyeol duduk.

"Ayo, kita mandi bersama!" Ajak Tao sembari mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada Wufan dan Chanyeol. Kedua pemuda tampan seakan tersadar dari lamunan. Mereka menatap Tao yang masih tersenyum kearah mereka. Menatap uluran tangan Tao, tangan kanan untuk Chanyeol dan tangan kiri untuk Wufan.

"...Kau... duluan saja mandi... Aku masih ingin tidur." Ujar Chanyeol kembali berbaring diranjang Tao. Wufan tersenyum licik lalu bangkit ingin menyambut uluran tangan Tao.. Tapi—

_Grep_

Chanyeol menangkap lengan Wufan, membuat uluran tangan Wufan tidak sampai untuk menggapai tangan Tao. Tentu saja, dengan alis tertekuk Wufan menatap Chanyeol jengah. Apa lagi yang diinginkan Chanyeol?!

"Wufan- baobei~ temani aku tidur! Kau tidak merindukanku, oeh?" Chanyeol mengedipkan mata pada Wufan dan itu membuat Wufan merinding!

"Aahh, benar juga! Chanyeol pasti merindukanmu!" Tao terkekeh pelan melihat Chanyeol yang memeluk lengan Wufan manja sekali. Bisa dilihat wajah jijik dan tidak suka Wufan, namun ia tidak mungkin memukul Chanyeol didepan Tao. _Sial_, umpat Wufan dalam hati.

"Nah! Aku mandi dulu!" Tao berjalan keluar kamarnya, meninggalkan Wufan dan Chanyeol yang berpelukan mesra -_dimata Tao_. Ketika Tao keluar dari kamarnya...

"Menjauh!" Wufan langsung melepas tangan Chanyeol dari lengannya. Chanyeol sama tidak sudinya, ia mengusap tangannya ke alas ranjang Tao.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tembak Wufan cepat masih kesal karena tidak jadi mandi bersama Tao. Memang mereka sering sekali mandi bersama.. Tao tidak suka mandi sendirian sebenarnya. Entah apa alasannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Kau sengaja, kan?"

"Ha?"

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa tadi? Kalau saja aku tidak bangun, kau pasti sudah mengatakan-"

"Apa? Memangnya apa yang tidak boleh kukatakan?" Wufan tersenyum licik. Ia tahu dengan pasti apa yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol.

"Kita sudah sepakat!"

Wufan mendesah pelan kemudian ikut berbaring disamping Chanyeol. Mereka memang tidak pernah akur, akan tetapi mereka tetap teman, kan? Mereka akan selalu kompak jika itu mengenai Tao. "Kau pikir mudah menahan hati selama 6 tahun?"

"Bagaimana kalau 10 tahun?"

_Deg_

Wufan memejamkan mata, ia kesal. Memang jika diukur waktu, Chanyeol lebih lama mengenal Tao bahkan lebih lama memendam rasa pada Tao... Namun hal seperti itu tidak bisa jadi tolak ukur sebuah perasaan. Hal seperti itu bukan jaminan siapa yang lebih pantas membahagiakan Tao.

"Aku sudah cukup sabar.. Chanyeol. Aku tidak jamin bisa menahannya lebih lama."

.

_**Rasanya tidak adil.**_

_**.**_

"Jangan egois, Wufan. Kau mau membuat Tao kebingungan? Itu tidak boleh terjadi... Demi Tao!"

.

_**Memangnya apa yang harus terjadi?**_

.

"Aku tidak mau menyerah sebelum berjuang."

.

_**Tidak akan ada yang akan saling mengalah. **__**Hanya u**__**ntuk melihat senyumannya.**_

.

"Ingat? Kita membuat kesepakatan seperti itu untuk melindungi Tao, bukan?"

.

_**Inikah yang harusnya terjadi?**_

.

"...Ya."

.

_**Harus menahan hati lagi?**_

.

"Kalau begitu tepati janjimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Siangnya—_

* * *

"Waaa! Cantiknya!" teriak Tao riang ketika ia terhenti didepan sebuah toko aksesoris. Mereka bertiga memang sedang berjalan- jalan ditengah kota siang itu. Sambil memakan kembang gula yang ada ditangannya, Chanyeol mendekati Tao yang ternyata tertinggal beberapa langkah dibelakang, Wufan juga berjalan mendekati Tao bersama Chanyeol.

"Anting- anting?" Chanyeol menatap Tao ketika ia melihat apa yang ditatap Tao sedari tadi hingga menghentikan perjalanan mereka menuju taman kota.

"Ah! Tao memang suka barang- barang berbentuk bintang ya?" Wufan mengangguk pelan sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke etalase kaca. Anting- anting berwarna hitam bulat itu didalamnya ada pernik motif bintang berwarna perak. Memang kecil sekali, tapi unik.

"Cantiknyaaaa! Yang berwarna hitam dan putih juga bagus!" Tao terlihat amat gemas. Membuat Chanyeol dan Wufan tersenyum tanpa sadar melihat Tao yang seperti itu. Jauh lebih menggemaskan daripada anting- anting itu tentunya.

"Tapi.. Kau tidak punya lubang telinga, Tao." Chanyeol mengusap rambut hitam Tao dengan sayang.

"Kau tidak berani melubangi telingamu, kan? Kau bilang dengan membuat lubang telinga, bisa merubah nasib."

Tao tersenyum manis dan mengangguk. "Ya! Makanya tidak usah saja..."

"Eh?" Chanyeol dan Wufan menatap Tao tidak mengerti.

Tao mengangguk cepat kemudian mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan Chanyeol dan Wufan, membuat Tao berada diantara kedua pemuda tampan tersebut. "Nanti saja.. aku belum siap melubangi telingaku. Akan kulakukan jika ingin merubah takdirku."

_Deg_

"Nah! Ayo, nanti keburu sore." Tao menarik lengannya yang terkait dengan lengan Wufan dan Chanyeol, membuat kedua pemuda tampan ikut berjalan sesuai irama kaki Tao. Mereka melanjutkan langkah mereka ketaman kota untuk menikmati hari terakhir liburan semester mereka sampai sore disana. Mereka bersenda gurau sepanjang perjalanan. Saling mengejek dan tertawa bersama. Menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

Padahal Wufan dan Chanyeol masih memikirkan tentang.. anting- anting tadi.

Jika Tao _menginginkan_...

.

"_**...Akan kulakukan jika ingin merubah takdirku—"**_

.

_**Takdir?**_

_**.**_

Wufan dan Chanyeol akan _memberikan_nya.

_._

_._

_._

_Sanggupkah paksaan itu bertahan selamanya?_

_Ketika sadar bahwa hati sudah tidak bisa menahan?_

_Sanggupkah melenyapkan kenyamanan selama ini hanya untuk sebuah harapan kasih sayang?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_CONTINUE OR END ?_**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Terima kasih untuk semua reader yang komen di chapter prolog ya.

Sungguh, terima kasih.

Sekali lagi jika berkenan tinggalkan review anda, saya masih jauh dari sempurna dan perlu saran.

Arti.. _Yongyuan Bu Likai Wo_, "Selamanya, jangan tinggalkan aku / Forever, dont leave me." Thanks to _**Munching Muffins **_for the title tbh

Adakah yang menangkap gelagat aneh Chanyeol kecil saat Tao kecil sakit?

Dan sebait lagu yang dinyanyiin Tao pas mau niduri Chanyeol sama Wufan itu, **Don't Go** – EXO (Chinese_Ver) I love Tao bebeb and Chen voice in that song.

Untuk Rate M.. hmm... anoo~ ettooo~ aku belum kepikiran buat FF ini ampe ada adegan NC-nya.

Sekian.

Keep loving Tao bebeb!

**.**

**Barbie Huang**


	3. CHAPTER 2 - HURT

**Yongyuan Bu Likai Wo**

**.**

**Author** : **Barbie Huang**

**.**

**Pair** : KRISTAO – CHANTAO – CHANBAEK

**Cast** : **Kris / WUFAN (EXO M) - Huang Zi Tao/ Tao (EXO M) - Park Chanyeol (EXO K) **

**Slight** : Park Chanyeol – Baekhyun

_**With**__** Kim Jongdae ( Chen) and Kim Jongin (Kai) in this Chapter.**_

**Genre** : Romance, Drama. School Life, Hurt, **Triangle Love**

**Disclaimer** : SMEnt and EXO (* ofc GOD.

**Inspirated** : **RIVAL NEXT DOOR (Shiraishi Yuki)**

**.**

**YAOI / BOY X BOY / SHOUNEN AI / BL **

**.**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**.**

DONT **'COPY PASTE'** MY HARDWORK! **GOD WATCHING! GOD NEVER SLEEP!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mata yang sedih... __Kisah __rahasia (misteri) itu_

_Pada suatu malam kusimpan rapat jauh didalam lubuk hati_

**_Kris (Don't Go – Chinese_Version)_**

**.**

**.**

_Bersabarlah, jalan yang ada masih __rumit_

_Cinta akan melenyapkan kekhawatiranmu_

**_Tao (Don't Go – Chinese_Version)_**

**.**

**.**

_Mata yang begitu tulus dan kisahmu yang bungkam (tersembunyi) _

_Terulang bersama... pada malam itu_

**_Chanyeol (Don't Go – Korean_Version)_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER II - HURT**

* * *

.

"Tao!"

.

Kedua pemuda tampan itu memekik keras, menghentikan langkah pemuda panda yang kini memakan roti selai strawberry kesukaannya, gigitan terakhir. Tao mengerjapkan mata ketika kedua pemuda yang berlari terhenti didepannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol dan Wufan.

"Kenapa kalian berlari seperti itu?" Tanya Tao memiringkan kepalanya menatap kedua sahabat.

Wufan mendengus sebal. "Kau kekantin duluan! Mengapa tidak menunggui kami?"

"Benar! Kalau kau salah arah bagaimana?" Chanyeol malah menatap tajam Tao dan ia terlihat kesal.

Ini dia!

Tao tidak begitu paham pada kedua sahabatnya. Ia tidak paham dengan sikap Wufan dan Chanyeol yang kadang selalu berlebihan. Memang ini hari pertama mereka bersekolah seusai liburan semester, namun ini bukan _'hari pertama __Tao __bersekolah'_, kan? Tentu saja Tao tahu dengan jelas letak seluk beluk _Sekolah Menengah Atas_ tempat ia menempuh ilmu nyaris setahun ini. Ia tidak mungkin tersesat, memangnya ia anak kecil! Huh!

"Kalian berdua! Aku lapar sekali karena tadi tidak sarapan, jadi aku langsung berlari ketika bell istirahat." Jelas Tao cepat sebelum Wufan dan Chanyeol memarahinya. Mendengar ucapan panjang lebar Chanyeol dan Wufan itu tidak enak, suara mereka besar dan bergema. Tao pernah dimarahi oleh dua pemuda tampan itu sekaligus ketika terjatuh dari sepeda. Setelahnya Tao trauma naik sepeda karena takut jatuh dan dimarahi lagi oleh Wufan maupun Chanyeol.

"Apakah kami harus menemui kepala sekolah untuk meminta sekelas denganmu lagi!" Wufan terlihat kesal. Pembagian kelas untuk semester ini benar- benar menyebalkan! Wufan, Chanyeol, dan Tao biasanya selalu satu kelas namun untuk semester ini mereka berbeda kelas. Wufan satu kelas lagi dengan Chanyeol, namun Tao tidak sekelas dengan mereka berdua. Wufan dan Chanyeol dikelas II-A dan Tao dikelas II-D. Letak kelas mereka bahkan cukup jauh.

"Tidak! Tidak perlu seperti itu!" cegah Tao cepat. "Kalian jangan terlalu melebih- lebihkan.. kita cuma berbeda kelas. Oh Tuhan, kalian masih menganggapku anak berumur 5 tahun yang tidak bisa apa- apa, oeh?"

"Tapi faktanya kau memang tidak mandiri, Huang Zitao!" Chanyeol menarik pipi Tao dengan gemas.

"Atatatatatataaa! Sakit, Chanyeol!" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan manja. "Umurku sudah 16 tahun! Aku sudah bisa melakukan apapun sendirian."

"Oh ya?" Wufan tersenyum sinis. "Kalau kau memang bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian.. saat kami kekelasmu, mengapa Jongin mengatakan bahwa tadi kau sempat menjatuhkan botol air minummu hingga mejamu basah dan yang membersihkannya adalah Jongin dan Jongdae?"

_**Glek**_

Tao meneguk kasar liurnya. "A..ahh.."

"Bukankah itu mejamu, Princess Peach? Mengapa yang membersihkannya adalah Jongin dan Jongdae?" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alis mata dan melipat tangan didada.

"I..Itu.."

"Jongin mengatakan kalau kau memang berusaha membersihkannya namun tumpahan air itu malah mengenai meja lain.. intinya.." Wufan ikut melipat tangan didada.

"..Kau tidak bisa membersihkan mejamu sendirian." ujar Chanyeol menyambung ucapan Wufan.

Melihat kedua sahabatnya mulai menyudutkannya lagi, Tao mengerucutkan bibir sejadi- jadinya. Ia gembungkan kedua pipi, menandakan bahwa ia kesal. Ia memang tidak becus melakukan apapun kecuali melakukan gerakan _Wushu_. Ia memang Tao yang manja, yang selalu bergantung dengan Chanyeol dan Wufan. Namun tidak salahnya juga, siapa yang memanjakan Tao terlebih dahulu? Mengingat Tao dulunya anak yang cukup mandiri.

"Baiklah! Baiklaaah!" Tao mendengus. "Ini semua salah kalian! Kalian terlalu memanjakanku!"

"Ha? Mengapa kau menyalahkan kami?!" Wufan menunjuk dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Karena kalian tidak pernah membiarkanku melakukan sesuatu sendiri!"

"Lalu?" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis penuh intimidasi. "Kami tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendirian karena kau memang tidak bisa apa- apa tanpa kami, Huang Zitao."

_**Deg**_

Tao terkejut mendengar ucapan menusuk Chanyeol. Termasuk Wufan yang sedikit tersentak ucapan tajam itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Chanyeol. Padahal biasanya Chanyeol tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Tao tersinggung. Namun dari sorot mata Chanyeol, terlihat bahwa ia serius mengatakannya. Wufan menyipitkan mata menatap Chanyeol tajam, pasti ada sesuatu yang direncanakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ugh! Kalian menyebalkan!" pekik Tao keras sekali, beberapa murid bahkan memperhatikan mereka yang berada ditengah koridor gedung sekolah tersebut. Wufan hanya diam melihat tingkah menggemaskan Tao.. padahal Tao sedang marah kini.

"Lihat saja! Akan kubuktikan aku bisa tanpa kalian!" Tao menunjuk Chanyeol dan Wufan bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya. "Akan kubuktikan!"

Setelahnya, Tao berbalik badan dan berlari meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang masih saja diam memperhatikan Tao yang masuk kekelasnya sambil menghentak- hentakkan kaki. Wufan menghela nafas, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kelas Tao.. tetapi Chanyeol langsung menghentikan langkah Wufan dengan memegang lengan pemuda campuran Canada tersebut.

"Biarkan Tao sendiri dulu.."

"Ha?" Wufan menatap Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Tao akan sadar— bahwa ia memang memerlukan kita."

Wufan tersenyum miring. "Kau licik juga."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao masuk kedalam kelasnya dengan wajah tertekuk dan bibir mengerucut. Ia hempaskan tubuhnya dibangku dan melipat tangan didada. Ia sedang kesal.. sangat kesal dengan ucapan Chanyeol dan lagi.. apa perlu Jongin mengatakan pada Wufan dan Chanyeol perihal tumpahnya air minum Tao tadi pagi? Haruskah? Ah~ Tao mulai mencari- cari kambing hitam.. akan tetapi—

_**Deg**_

.

Ucapan Chanyeol benar.

.

Tao memang tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa Chanyeol dan Wufan. Teringat oleh Tao ketika Wufan menyelamatkannya saat nyaris terjatuh dari tangga. Bagaimana Chanyeol menariknya dari jalan raya ketika tidak fokus mengejar kaleng minuman yang jatuh. Wufan yang menangkapnya disaat Tao nyaris terjatuh dari tempat tidur, Chanyeol dan Wufan yang menyelamatkan Tao saat hampir terbawa ombak ketika bermain dipantai. Wufan dan Chanyeol.. Wufan dan Chanyeol… Jika tidak ada mereka, mungkin Tao tidak akan bisa mengumpat saat ini. Mungkin Tao sudah tidak ada lagi.

_**.**_

_**Deg**_

.

Tao melipat lengannya diatas meja kemudian membenamkan wajah disana. Tao memang terlalu begantung pada Wufan dan Chanyeol. Sangat! Lalu mengapa tadi Tao menyalahkan mereka atas sikap Tao yang benar- benar tidak mandiri? Tao mulai menyesal.. tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan hal itu pada Wufan dan Chanyeol. Hanya saja _**ego**_ didalam diri Tao tidak mau terima begitu saja, ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia memang bergantung pada Wufan dan Chanyeol.. sejak kapan? Sejak kapan Tao selemah ini?

.

"Mempunyai sahabat seperti itu memang merepotkan, ya."

.

"Ha?" Tao mendongakkan wajah ketika ia mendengar suara lembut dari arah depannya. Ia mengerjapkan mata melihat seorang pemuda yang amat cantik dengan kulit seputih susu. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum amat manis, membuat Tao sedikit tersentak. Ah, dia anak yang duduk didepan bangku Tao. Kalau tidak salah.. anak pindahan dari Korea. Dan.. bangku anak ini yang tadi ikut terkena percikan tumpahan air minum Tao.

"Ahh! Maaf tadi mengotori bangkumu.. aku sungguh tidak sengaja." Tao menunduk dalam, hingga keningnya bersentuhan dengan permukaan meja.

"Hihihi! Kau sudah minta maaf lebih dari dua kali, Zitao. Lagipula tidak masalah.. Hanya air."

Tao menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum kaku. "Terima kasih.. Hmm..."

"Aku pikir Huang Zitao itu seperti apa.. Ternyata anak yang lugu."

"Eh?" Tao memandang pemuda cantik yang baru saja bergumam. Karena suaranya terlalu pelan, Tao tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Baekhyun-sshi?"

"Tidak, tidak!" Pemuda cantik bernama Baekhyun, tersenyum manis lalu memandangi Tao dengan sangat intens. "Pasti rasanya bahagia sekali jika diperhatikan oleh 'dia'. Kau beruntung sekali.."

Tao benar- benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapan teman barunya ini. **Baekhyun** resmi menjadi teman sekelasnya tadi pagi, semua anak lelaki maupun bersorak ketika melihat pemuda berbadan mungil dan berwajah cantik itu masuk kedalam kelas. Suaranya merdu dan perangainya yang anggun sangat mempesona. Dia layaknya seperti anak perempuan, apalagi tutur katanya lembut dan anggun.

"Apa yang Baekhyun-sshi coba katakan sebenarnya?"

Baekhyun kali ini melayangkan tangannya untuk mengusap wajah Tao, namun mata Baekhyun menajam dan itu sedikit membuat Tao merinding. Wajah ramah Baekhyun berubah dingin. Senyuman manis yang masih terbias diwajah Baekhyun seakan berubah makna. "Zitao.. Mulai sekarang.. Kita berteman, ya?"

Tao mengerjapkan mata kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Eh? Bukannya kita memang sudah berteman sejak kau masuk kelas ini?"

Baekhyun ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan Tao yang begitu polos. "Ya.. Kita memang sudah berteman, Huang Zitao.. Dan seorang teman harus selalu bersama."

"...hmm.. Kurasa seperti itu." Jawab Tao agak ragu.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau nanti kita pulang bersama? Maksudku... Bisakah kau antar aku berkeliling kota? Aku ingin lebih mengenal kota dimana aku tinggal sekarang." Pinta Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Tao berfikir sejenak, selama ini ia tidak pernah pulang dengan orang lain, selalu dengan Wufan dan Chanyeol. Akan tetapi, Baekhyun meminta pertolongannya. Tao tidak mungkin menolak dengan alasan harus pulang bersama Wufan dan Chanyeol, bukan?

.

_**Deg**_

.

Tidak, tidak! Tao sudah bertekad bisa melakukan apapun sendirian tanpa Wufan dan Chanyeol. Tao harus membuktikan bahwa ia memang bisa... Ia tidak semanja dulu lagi. Wufan dan Chanyeol tidak akan mencap dia tidak becus melakukan apa- apa lagi. Ini saatnya!

"Tao?" Baekhyun mengayunkan tangan tepat didepan wajah Tao karena pemuda panda itu melamun. "Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa- ap—"

"Aku mau!" Potong Tao cepat. "Aku akan menemani Baekhyun-sshi."

Tidak bisa Baekhyun hindari untuk tersenyum manis mendengar jawaban Tao. "Kalau begitu panggil aku Baekhyun saja. Karena kita sudah berteman!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Pulang sekolah_

* * *

"Tao? Dia sudah pulang." Jawab Jongdae ketika Wufan menanyainya perihal Tao. Wufan dan Chanyeol kini berada dikelas Tao, mau apalagi kalau tidak menjemput Tao untuk pulang bersama. Mendengar jawaban Jongdae tentu saja Wufan dan Chanyeol terkejut setengah mati. Apa- apaan ini!

"Pulang duluan?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak puas dengan jawaban Jongdae.

"Ya.. Dia berpesan padaku jika kalian datang mencarinya, katakan bahwa dia pulang duluan dan sampai dirumah agak larut." Jongdae menyandang tas sekolahnya. "Selain itu dia tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Agak larut? Memangnya dia kemana ?" Wufan tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah kesalnya kini. Ia benar- benar tidak tenang jika Tao jauh darinya. Berbeda kelas saja sudah membuat Wufan tidak nyaman, apalagi mengetahui bahwa Tao sudah lancang untuk pulang tanpa menungguinya.. Menunggui mereka.

"Sudah kubilang Tao tidak mengatakan apapun selain itu. Kalian seperti orang tua Tao saja." Jawab Jongdae seraya memutar bola mata. "Sudah, ya! Aku mau pulang."

Chanyeol hanya mengamati punggung Jongdae yang hilang dibalik pintu kelas tersebut. Ia menghela nafas panjang, berbeda dengan Wufan yang menggaruk kepalanya kasar. Chanyeol berusaha tenang saat ini, pikirannya mulai melalang buana. Ia mulai takut jika Tao tertimpa kesialan tanpa mereka ketahui dan tanpa bisa menolong. Chanyeol tentu ingat bahwa Tao beberapa kali melakukan kecerobohan yang berakibat fatal. Bahkan tidak jarang seorang Huang Zitao terjatuh dengan kepala duluan. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi pada Tao.

.

Mata Chanyeol mulai tidak fokus.

_**.**_

_**Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Tao?**_

.

Nafas Chanyeol mulai tertahan.

_**.**_

_**Bagaimana jika nanti Tao menangis?**_

.

Chanyeol mulai tidak bisa merasakan kakinya.

_**.**_

_**Bagaimana jika ia tidak sempat menyelamatkan Tao ketika sesuatu menimpa Tao?**_

.

"Haa.. Tao— Tao...haaa—"

_**.**_

_**Bagaimana jika—**_

_**.**_

_**Bagaimana—**_

_**.**_

_**Bagaim—**_

.

"Chanyeol! Hey!" Wufan menyadari Chanyeol mulai pucat, segera Wufan mengambil sebuah bangku dan mendudukkan Chanyeol disana. Wufan memegang kedua pundak Chanyeol yang mulai gemetaran. Nafas Chanyeol berangsur tidak teratur. Tentu saja semua gejala itu sudah dimengerti oleh Wufan sejak beberapa tahun silam.

"Haa... Ahhh... Haaa.." Nafas Chanyeol terdengar parah. Mati- matian Chanyeol berusaha menguasai dirinya. Ia tidak boleh memikirkan hal buruk tentang Tao, namun ketakutan mulai menguasai akal sehatnya. Semua praduga buruk merasuki otak Chanyeol seperti _**film**_ yang terus terputar. Menghujat jantung dan tubuh Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Chanyeol, fokus! Hey, fokus padaku!" Wufan menjentikkan jemari tangannya didepan Chanyeol. Bisa sangat repot dan menyusahkan jika Chanyeol sampai kambuh dengan keadaan **'Tanpa Tao'** kini. "Demi Tuhan, aku tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun jika kau kambuh disini."

"Haaa.. Haa.." Chanyeol memejamkan mata kuat- kuat. Siapa yang mau kambuh disaat seperti ini! Ia hanya takut sekali setiap memikirkan hal buruk terjadi pada Tao! Sekujur tubuhnya akan ikut ketakutan jika terjadi sesuatu pada Tao. Ia takut sekali. Takut!

.

**Takut kehilangan Tao.**

.

"Akan kuantar kau pulang setelah itu aku akan mencari Tao." Wufan menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan, namun gelengan kepala yang diterima oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku.. Haaa.. Tidak apa- apa.. Ugh.." Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya cepat ketika ia merasakan sakit disana.

"Berhentilah berfikir macam- macam kalau begitu! Chanyeol, hey!" Wufan kembali menepuk pundak Chanyeol lumayan keras. Mencoba menyadarkan Chanyeol yang mulai terbawa pikiran negatifnya lagi. "Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menghirup nafas dalam- dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya beberapa kali. Ia lakukan untuk membuat dirinya relaks. Chanyeol harus menguasai dirinya sendiri. Penyakitnya ini hanya akan membuatnya terlihat lemah. Chanyeol benci sekali pada kelemahannya yang satu ini. Seperti, nafasnya tidak bisa lepas dari Tao. Tidak ada Tao, tidak ada hidup bagi Chanyeol.

Tidak ada Tao— _**Chanyeol akan mati.**_

.

.

.

"Kau sudah tenang?" tanya Wufan waspada ketika Chanyeol mulai bernafas tenang dan teratur. Sepertinya kali ini Chanyeol bisa menguasai dirinya. Apapun itu, Wufan tentu saja sangat lega. Jika Chanyeol kambuh dan tidak bisa menguasai dirinya, ia bisa mati karena _**'yang diinginkan' **_olehnya tidak diberi. Tentu saja tahu dengan pasti, yang diinginkan Chanyeol hanya satu. Huang Zitao.

"Ya.. su..dah.." jawab Chanyeol pelan.

.

_**Drrttttt**_

_**.**_

_**Drrtttt**_

.

Wufan merasa _smartphone_ didalam saku celananya bergetar, segera ia ambil dan— betapa senangnya Wufan ketika melihat siapa yang kini menghubunginya, nama _**'Anak Panda'**_ tertera dilayar _smartphone_ miliknya.

Ketika Wufan menerima sambungan telpon itu—

"KAU—"

_**-"JANGAN MEMAKIKU!"-**_ Potong Tao cepat dari seberang sana.

Wufan menarik napas panjang kemudian... "Jadi apa yang harus aku katakan? Kau pulang tanpa memberitahu kami! Haruskah perantara si bodoh Jongdae, kau tidak lihat bagaimana wajahnya ketika berbicara pada kami, oeh? Seperti, aku tidak bisa mengurusmu hingga kau lari dariku! Maksudnya dari aku dan Chanyeol!"

_**-"Kau menyebalkan! Sudah kubilang jangan memakiku!"-**_

"Siapa yang memakimu!"

_**-"AGHH! Baik, baiikk! Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu dan Chanyeol cemas.."-**_ Tao mendengus. _**–"Tapi... sungguh aku hanya ingin menemani temanku untuk mengelilingi kota, dia murid pindahan.. jadi meminta bantuanku untuk menunjukkannya beberapa tempat."-**_

"Kau pikir aku perduli dengan alasanmu! Kau dimana sekarang? Aku dan Chanyeol akan menjemputmu!"

_**-"Hey! Tidak perlu sampai sepert—"-**_

"Chanyeol nyaris kambuh."

.

_**-"..."-**_

.

Wufan bisa mendengar suara tertahan diseberang telpon. Diam cukup lama, Wufan tahu dengan pasti Tao pasti sangat terkejut dan.. merasa bersalah. Ia dengar desahan nafas pelan kemudian suara halus Tao berbicara. _**–"Chanyeol... hiks.."-**_

.

Tao menangis.

.

Wufan memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas pelan. Ia menyesal mengatakan hal itu, sumpah demi hidupnya ia menyesal membuat Tao menangis sekarang. Dengan terpaksa, Wufan memberikan ponselnya kepada Chanyeol yang hanya mengamati dalam diam dari tadi. Chanyeol yang melihat ponsel itu diarahkan padanya tentu saja menyambut.

.

"Tao.." buka Chanyeol ketika telinganya dan ponsel Wufan sudah tertempel. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar suara halus yang bergetar diseberang sana. Ia tahu jika Tao sedang menangis kini. "Kenapa menangis, Princess Peach?"

_**-"M..Maaf.. hiks... Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir.. sungguh, Chanyeol."-**_

"Jangan ulangi lagi.. kau tahu benar bahwa aku... tidak bisa tanpamu."

_**-"Kau sudah baik- baik saja? Apa dadamu masih sesak?"-**_

Chanyeol merasa udara mulai lancar masuk kedalam paru- parunya. Mendengar suara Tao yang lembut saja sudah bisa melonggarkan sistem pernafasannya yang tadi menyempit. Membuang jauh kekhawatiran yang tadi sangat menghantuinya. Satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol tenang, Tao baik- baik saja. Dia hanya perlu _**'Tao baik- baik saja'**_, jika seperti itu '_**Chanyeol pasti akan baik- baik saja'**_.

"Sudah tidak lagi.. Wufan membantuku."

_**-"Syukurlah.. Aku—aku ada dipusat perbelanjaan ditengah kota. Dekat toko yang menjual anting- anting yang kita singgahi kemarin."-**_

"Tunggu kami disana." Chanyeol berujar tenang. Sepertinya Tao sudah mengerti dan kini ia tidak bisa membantah lagi untuk dijemput oleh Wufan dan Chanyeol. Setelah mematikan sambungan telpon, Chanyeol langsung mengembalikan ponsel tersebut pada Wufan. Tentu saja Wufan penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Chanyeol dan Tao.

"Bagaimana? Tao sudah berhenti menangis?"

"Ya.. kita akan menjemputnya kini." Chanyeol berdiri dari bangku dan menghapus keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya dengan sapu tangan. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah didepan Tao, ia tidak mau terlihat bodoh didepan Tao. Ia harus menjadi Chanyeol yang kuat agar bisa menjadi sandaran bagi Tao.

Sanggup ataupun tidak.. Chanyeol akan menjadi karang untuk melindungi Tao walau jiwa dan raganya hancur berantakan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau yakin, Baekhyun?" tanya Tao tidak enak hati pada teman barunya tersebut.

"Ya.. seharusnya aku yang bertanya, tidak apa- apakah jika kau menunggu sendirian?"

"Tentu! Aku minta maaf hanya bisa menemanimu hingga tempat ini saja. Lain kali aku akan membawamu ketempat- tempat lain."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata pelan mendengar ucapan polos Tao. wajah Baekhyun merona merah. "Baik.. lain kali, ya."

"Ya!" Tao tersenyum seperti kucing kemudian mengangguk cepat berulang kali. Tidak bisa memungkiri, Baekhyun gemas setengah mati pada Tao kini. Akan tetapi, sesuatu menahannya untuk merasakan hal tersebut. Baekhyun harus cepat pergi, sebelum ia benar- benar merasa ingin berteman dengan Tao. "Aku—aku pergi dulu."

"Hati- hati dijalan."

Tao mengayunkan tangannya pada Baekhyun, hal itu lah yang dilihat oleh Baekhyun sebelum pemuda cantik tersebut berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Tao. Baekhyun berjalan cepat, nyaris berlari, memegangi tali tas ranselnya kuat. Ia menggeleng berkali- kali sembari berujar.. "Tidak, Baekhyun.. kau harus menjauhkan Tao dari Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

* * *

Betapa senangnya Chanyeol dan Wufan ketika melihat Tao duduk disalah satu bangku taman didekat toko aksesoris tempat dijanjikan, yang membuat kedua pemuda tampan itu lega adalah keadaan **Tao yang baik- baik saja**. Mereka memang khawatir terlalu banyak, namun bukan tanpa alasan karena Tao memang anak yang amat sulit dilepas untuk melakukan hal- hal lain sendirian. Sebenarnya itu hanyalah pemikiran Wufan dan Chanyeol yang terlampau berlebihan. Tao tidak semanja itu pada kenyataan.

.

"Ini dia." Sindir Wufan ketika sudah berdiri didepan Tao yang masih duduk bangku ditaman. "Kau sungguh menyusahkan!"

Tao menatap tajam Wufan kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya, Tao berdiri dan mengapit hidung Wufan dengan jemari tangan keras- keras. "Siapa yang kau bilang menyusahkan!"

"AGH! LEPAS! AKU TIDAK BISA BERNAFAS!"

Tao melepas jepitan tangannya dari hidung bangir Wufan, membuat si tampan ingin sekali memakan hidup- hidup pemuda panda. Tetapi, Wufan segera terdiam ketika menyadari bahwa Tao menatap sedih Chanyeol yang diam disampingnya sedari tadi. Tao tersenyum tipis kemudian membuka tangannya dan—

.

_**Grep**_

.

Memeluk Chanyeol erat.

.

**DEG**

.

Wufan merasa dadanya dihantam melihat bagaimana eratnya Tao memeluk Chanyeol. Kini Chanyeol membalas pelukan Tao dan tersenyum tipis. Apa yang bisa Wufan lakukan selain mundur selangkah dan membiarkan mereka berdua. Tao terisak lagi, menangis... dan—Wufan sadar, bahwa bagi Tao.. _**Chanyeol pasti sangat berharga**_. Tao jarang sekali menangis, jika ia sudah menangis.. berarti ia benar- benar sedang dalam keadaan sangat sedih dan menyesal. Sekalipun—Tao belum pernah menangis untuk Wufan. Selalu Chanyeol.. _**selalu**_.

.

_**Apa aku tidak berharga dimatamu?**_

.

Wufan tahu dengan jelas, ia yang datang diantara Chanyeol dan Tao. Dia yang memaksa masuk kedalam lingkaran hangat dan genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan Tao. Semua itu Wufan lakukan hanya untuk berada didekat Tao. Bisa melihat senyuman Tao, bisa merasakan pelukan hangat Tao, bisa bersandar dipundak Tao.. hanya untuk memperkuat keberadaan seorang **'Wufan'** dalam hidup Tao.

.

_**Sudah selama ini aku berada didekatmu...**_

_**... Mengapa kau tidak juga sadar?**_

.

Dalam hidup ada dua sisi yang berbeda, sisi terlupakan dan sisi yang selalu diingat. Wufan merasa kini ia ada disisi yang terlupakan, terabaikan dan tak dianggap. Ia akan selalu merasa tersisihkan setiap Chanyeol dan Tao sudah bersama. Tidak jarang ketika tangan Wufan dan Tao bergandengan.. terlepas begitu saja saat Chanyeol sudah berada disekitar Tao.

.

_**Terlalu lugu untuk **__**sadar akan hal itu.**_

_**Hal menyakitkan yang kau lakukan**__** tanpa tahu**__** merobek harapanku.**_

.

"Wufan?"

Panggilan Tao membuyarkan lamunan Wufan, membuat pemuda tampan itu sedikit sesak saat memandangi wajah Tao yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Ternyata Chanyeol dan Tao sudah tidak berpelukan lagi, Wufan sampai tidak sadar. Tao juga sudah tidak menangis lagi, namun pipinya masih basah disatu sisi. Dengan refleks, Wufan mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus air mata Tao. Membuat sang pemuda panda mengerjapkan mata dan terdiam.. merasakan lembutnya tangan Wufan mengusap kulit wajahnya. "Kau lebih cantik jika tidak ternoda oleh air mata."

.

_Deg_

.

Rona wajah Tao tiba- tiba memerah, mata bulat hitamnya mengerjap lucu. Wufan tersenyum tipis melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Tao. Disatu sisi ia ingin sekali berharap perasaannya sampai akan tetapi disisi lain... Wufan takut berharap walau harapan itu hanya sekecil debu. Karena Wufan tahu betul bagaimana Tao.. Ia tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Tao yang begitu menjaga persahabatan mereka. Tao tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan lebih padanya. Kalaupun ada diantara mereka.. pasti Chanyeol. Bukan Wufan.. Bukan!

"Apa—apa yang kau katakan, Wufan? Aku bukan perempuan." Tao menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Mengapa ia bisa tersipu? Ucapan Wufan seharusnya membuat Tao marah. Tapi tubuh Tao merespon lain, ada rasa senang menyergap. Menatap lurus wajah Wufan yang begitu tampan dan indah. Sekejap membuat Tao terlena..

_**Grep**_

"Kita pulang sekarang?" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Tao erat, menariknya menjauhi Wufan. Chanyeol memang pemuda yang sangat waspada. Tao hanya mengangguk dan membalas genggaman tangan Chanyeol seraya mengangkat sebelah tangannya kearah Wufan.

"Ayo, Wufan."

Si pemuda keturunan Canada tersebut memandang uluran tangan itu sejenak, cukup lama sehingga membuat Chanyeol dan Tao memandangnya. Sejurus kemudian Wufan tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan Tao, menggenggamnya. "Ya.."

.

Satu yang Wufan sadari... Tao juga pasti sangat menyayanginya. Pikiran bodoh apa yang menguasainya tadi?

.

.

.

**.**

* * *

_**Dimanapun letak namaku didalam hatimu.. kau akan selalu menjadi yang utama bagiku. **_

_**Walau, nantinya—aku hanyalah yang kedua..ketiga.. bahkan yang terakhir.**_

_**Tidak masalah.**_

_**Hingga aku hancur berkeping- keping... aku tidak perduli.**_

* * *

_**.**_

.

.

"Selamat tidur, Chanyeol." Tao mencium pipi Chanyeol ketika mereka berdiri didepan rumah Chanyeol, membuat pemuda tampan tersebut tersenyum manis. Berbeda dengan Wufan yang memalingkan wajah. Tao memang tidak pernah tanggung- tanggung menyampaikan kasih sayangnya pada Chanyeol.

"Haruskah sekarang kau ucapkan?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mengusap rambut Tao sayang.

"Ya! Aku akan mengunci pintu halaman belakang agar kau istirahat! Kau tidak boleh main kerumahku malam ini!" Tao melipat tangan didada. "Setelah ini, kau harus istirahat dan tidur! INGAT!"

Chanyeol medesah pelan kemudian mengangguk, ia memang merasa tidak enak badan sejak nyaris kambuh tadi sore. Dan pasti ia akan mengikuti permintaan Tao. "Baik, Princess Peach. Sampai jumpa besok pagi."

"Bagaimana denganku?" Wufan menyenggol lengan Chanyeol dengan malas. Ia merasa diabaikan saja sedari tadi. Chanyeol tahu dengan pasti bahwa Wufan pasti ingin memukulnya karena mendapat ciuman pipi dari Tao,

"Ya~ Wufan sayang.. sampai besok~" Chanyeol memukul ringan pundak Wufan kemudian tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi."

Wufan balas tersenyum kemudian merangkul pundak Tao. "Wufan to the rescue!"

Tao dan Chanyeol tertawa mendengar ucapan Wufan yang mereka anggap konyol, kemudian Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumahnya. Membuat Tao dan Wufan melanjutkan langkah kerumah Tao yang memang bersebelahan dengan rumah Chanyeol. Wufan dan Tao tidak sadar, Chanyeol memandang penuh arti pada kedua pemuda yang asyik bersenda gurau sebelum masuk kedalam rumah masing- masing.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah jam 7 malam. Kau lapar?" Tanya Tao sembari melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak. Wufan juga meletakkan sepatunya disamping sepatu Tao kemudian mereka berjalan bersama menuju dapur. Jangan heran mengapa Wufan menginap dirumah Tao, ayah dan ibu Wufan pergi ke Canada sejak tiga hari yang lalu, Wufan yang tidak mau dirumah sendirian menginap di kediaman Huang. Dan tadi pagi ayah ibu Tao juga berangkat ke Beijing untuk membantu pesta pernikahan saudara Huang tersebut selama seminggu. Jadilah, hanya Wufan dan Tao yang berada dirumah.

.

"Apa yang bibi tinggalkan?" Tanya Wufan sambil membuka lemari pendingin. Jujur saja dia sangat lapar. Perutnya sudah berbunyi sejak tadi.

"Tidak adaaaa~ Kau sendiri tahu tadi pagi ibu sangat terburu- buru."

"Aku lapar.. Kalau begitu masakkan sesuatu untukku!"

"Hah! Kau masak sendiri. Aku ingin mandi dulu." Tao melempar serbet kewajah Wufan kemudian melangkah keluar dapur. Namun, bukannya memasak Wufan malah mengikuti Tao menuju kamar. Membuat Tao menghentikan langkah dan berbalik badan. Menatap malas pemuda berambut pirang yang kini tersenyum manis.

"Bukannya kau lapar, Wufan baobei? Mengapa mengikutiku?" Tao hanya bisa melipat tangan didada lalu memutar bola mata.

"Hmm~ Bagaimana, ya? Tiba- tiba aku jadi ingin mandi."

"Ya sudah! Setelah aku, baru kau yang mandi." Tao menepuk pundak Wufan kemudian berjalan lagi menuju kamarnya. Tentu, jawaban Tao bukanlah jawaban yang diinginkan oleh Wufan. Ia kembali mengikuti Tao masuk kekamar si pemuda panda tersebut.

"Mengapa kita tidak mandi bersama?" Tanya Wufan ketika Tao mengambil pakaian dan baju mandinya. Pemuda panda menutup lemari sambil memeluk pakaian dan baju mandi itu. Memandang lurus Wufan yang berwajah cemberut.

"Apa perlu aku memanggil Chanyeol agar kita mandi bersama?"

.

_Deg_

_._

_**Apakah Chanyeol harus selalu ada disisimu?**_

_**Apanya yang adil jika kini dengan jelas kau pilih kasih?**_

.

"Haruskah? Apa salahnya jika hanya.. Kau dan aku?"

.

**DEG**

.

Mata Tao melebar, ia terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Wufan. Mata mereka masih saling berbalas, dari si 'penuntut' dan yang di 'tuntut' kemudian diam seribu bahasa. Mereka terpaku ditempat masing- masing. Tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa bahkan membalas apa atas pertanyaan yang terlontar. Tao memutus kontak mata mereka dengan menunduk. Ia masih diam hingga Wufan berjalan selangkah mendekati Tao lalu mengangkat wajah pemuda panda yang kini terlihat memerah.

.

_**Ada apa denganku?**_

.

"Tao..." Wufan berbisik, bukan berbicara. Sebelah tangan lagi ia layangkan untuk memegang pinggang Tao dan mendekatkan jarak mereka. Tao tidak melakukan apapun sebagai perlawanan. Membiarkan Wufan kini menurunkan tangannya hingga ceruk leher pemuda manis yang mengerjapkan mata. Wufan tersenyum, tipis. Membuat Tao memuji lagi ketampanan Wufan untuk kesekian kali. Wajah sempurna dengan pahatan tanpa celah dan tanpa noda. "...tidakkah kau merasa bahwa kau terlalu kejam padaku?"

.

_Deg_

.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Wufan kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang membingungkan. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bahkan ia tidak mengerti makna dari pertanyaan itu sama sekali. "Apa..maksudmu.. Wufan?"

.

Wufan hanya tersenyum, kini ia peluk tubuh Tao dengan erat. Menyimpan wajah tampannya dileher putih Tao yang panjang, membuat pemuda panda tersentak ketika nafas hangat Wufan menyentuh kulit lehernya tiba- tiba. "Mengapa kau masih tidak bisa membacanya, Huang Zitao? Bahkan nyawaku selalu memanggil namamu...setiap saat. Tidakkah kau dengar?"

**.**

**DEG**

.

Tao tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya mendengar pernyataan dari Wufan baru saja. Cepat- cepat Tao ingin mendorong tubuh Wufan, namun sia- sia karena kini tubuhnya lemas. Tao sendiri tidak tahu mengapa jantungnya berdebar- debar, nafasnya tertahan, dan kakinya seperti hilang. Yang Tao lakukan hanya memejamkan mata. Mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

.

_**Dengar**__** aku...**_

.

"Wu.. Fan.. Kau aneh.. Haha! Apakah kau jadi aneh karena lapar?" Tanya Tao berusaha terlihat normal. Katakan Tao bodoh karena ia masih saja membohongi diri dan berlagak tidak tahu apa- apa. Wufan tersenyum getir kemudian melepas pelukannya dari Tao. Merasa bahwa perasaannya tidak sampai. Perasaannya pada Tao tidak sampai—tidak akan pernah karena Tao masih menutup rapat celah dihati.

.

_**Kau memang kejam.**_

.

Wufan mengusap rambut Tao kemudian mundur selangkah menjauhi pemuda panda yang entah mengapa terlihat kecewa. Wufan mengusap tengkuknya lalu berbalik badan meninggalkan Tao sendirian dikamar. Tentu saja Tao kebingungan dengan sikap aneh Wufan. Tao hendak memanggil Wufan, akan tetapi... Ia terhenti.

"Memangnnya penjelasan apa yang kau harapkan, Huang Zitao!" Bisik Tao lirih pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Wufan masuk kedalam dapur kediaman Huang tersebut sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sepertinya ia menyesal telah mengatakan semua itu pada Tao. Wufan tidak pernah lupa wajah Tao yang kebingungan dan menuntut jawaban seperti tadi. Rasanya sakit melihat Tao seperti itu. Bukannya ia sok kuat menahan rasa selama ini, hanya saja... Wufan mulai merasa lain.

.

_**Ingin lebih...**_

.

_**Ingin menjadi satu- satunya...**_

.

_**Wufan mulai ingin memonopoli Tao untuk dirinya sendiri. **_

.

Sebenarnya sejak awal Wufan sangat ingin memperlihatkan perasaan itu pada Tao. Akan tetapi, kesepakatan yang ia buat dengan Chanyeol selalu mengikatnya. Wufan akui, ia dan Chanyeol hanya terlalu pengecut untuk terluka.. Mereka hanya mencoba mencari _**aman**_ dan berada dititik terdekat dengan Tao. Tidak perduli mereka berdua menyakiti diri sendiri.

"Bodoh!" Gumam Wufan terduduk disalah satu kursi. Ia menghela nafas panjang, ingin sekali rasanya menyesal namun perasaan lega lah yang Wufan rasakan kali ini. _**Mengapa?**_ Rasanya senang ketika melihat wajah Tao memerah karena ucapannya, seakan Tao memberi respon seperti apa yang Wufan harapkan. Apakah Tao tersipu tadinya?

"Tuhan.." Wufan membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lengannya yang terlipat diatas meja. "Aku tak sanggup lagi menahannya..."

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Blam**_

Tao masuk kedalam kamar mandi, ia menghela nafas panjang kemudian meletakkan pakaian dan baju mandinya disebuah gantungan. Pemuda manis itu menatap pantulan tubuhnya dicermin besar kamar mandi tersebut. Tao mendekati cermin, masih memandangi pantulan tubuh sempurna miliknya dengan lekat. Sekejap saja, Tao memikirkan ucapan Wufan yang begitu membingungkan... sangat!

.

_**-**__**"Haruskah? Apa salahnya jika hanya.. Kau dan aku?"**__**-**_

.

_**..kau dan aku?**_

_**.**_

_**Bukankah selalu ada 'kami' atau 'kita'?**_

_**.**_

"Khh..." Tao membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika menyadari rona merah menghiasi pipinya lagi. Seperti tomat, pipi empuk Tao terlihat memerah seperti tomat. Jantungnya berdetak abnormal lagi, kakinya lemas lagi... Tao merasa tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri jika sudah seperti ini. Mengapa ia tersipu dengan pertanyaan singkat dari Wufan? Bukankah sejak kecil mereka acap kali mandi bersama.. Jarang memang, Wufan dan Tao mandi berdua saja.. namun—

.

_**Bukankah mereka teman?**_

.

_**Sahabat?**_

.

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

Tao merasa dadanya tambah sesak. Ia melayangkan tangannya untuk menghidupkan keran air dan membasuh wajahnya berkali- kali. Ia harus berfikir jernih, memangnya apa yang ia tujukan kini? Bagi Tao.. Wufan dan Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya. Bagi Tao.. Wufan dan Chanyeol _**sama**_ pentingnya! Jika Tao memikirkan Chanyeol 50% maka Wufan juga harus dapat 50%.. tidak ada yang boleh berlebih walau hanya 0,1%! Tidak boleh!

**Tidak!**

"Tao! Wufan memang aneh! Dia hanya aneh karena terlalu lapar.. benar! Untuk apa kau memikirkannya!" Tao menepuk- nepuk pipi basahnya kemudian menunduk. Ia tidak bisa membohongi diri sendiri ketika ia menyadari bahwa baru saja.. baru saja yang ada didalam pikiran dan otaknya hanya nama.. **'WUFAN'**.

"Ugh.. Aku kenapa...?"

.

.

* * *

_Semua mulai memusingkan_

_Hati- hati jika tidak mau terjerat lebih dalam_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Keesokan harinya. _

* * *

"Kau sudah siap?" Tao berteriak dari kamarnya sembari menyandang tas sekolah pada Wufan yang sibuk didapur membuat sarapan.

"PANDAAA! KEMARI KAU, SIAL!" balasan Wufan malah teriakan yang membuat Tao memutar bola mata dan berlari menuju dapur. Ia masih belum memakai sepatu namun menyempatkan diri mengambil jas sekolah dan tas ransel Wufan dikamar tamu yang digunakan Wufan.

.

"Ada apa?" Tao masuk kedalam dapur dan menaruh jas serta tas sekolah Wufan disalah satu kursi. Tidak lupa miliknya sendiri dikursi yang berbeda. Kemudian Tao mendekati Wufan yang sibuk sendiri didepan kompor. Membuat Tao mengerjap mata melihat masakan Wufan yang terlihat... err... sedikit tidak enak dipandang mata. "Kau apakan telur gorengnya hingga berwarna coklat seperti ini, eoh?"

"Mana kutahu! Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak pandai memasak!"

"Namun masakanmu tadi malam tidak hancur seperti ini!"

"Aku hanya memasak ramyeon instan untuk tadi malam, Huang Zitao! Aku tidak ahli memasak yang seperti ini!" Wufan memutar bola mata kesal.

Tao menghela nafas panjang kemudian mengambil sendok penggorengan dari tangan Wufan. Meletakkan telor goreng yang sudah nyaris gosong keatas piring. "Makan roti selai saja bagaimana?"

"Terserah." Wufan mengangkat bahu kemudian duduk dikursi meja makan. Memakai jas sekolahnya yang dibawa oleh Tao kemudian memperhatikan pemuda manis itu membuat roti selai. Tanpa diberitahupun Tao pasti tahu kesukaan Wufan. Ia tidak suka selai terlalu manis seperti selai coklat, maka Wufan suka sekali selai strawberry. Entah bagaimana bisa kesukaan Wufan dan Tao sama. Tao sangat menyukai strawberry dalam bentuk makanan olahan seperti apapun.

.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Wufan tulus ketika Tao memberinya sebuah roti selai. Tao tersenyum manis dan mengangguk, ia duduk disebelah Wufan sambil menuang susu vanilla kedalam dua gelas. Untuk Wufan dan untuknya. Setelah menggeser satu gelas penuh susu kearah Wufan, Tao mengambil ponselnya sembari makan. Cukup membuat pemuda tampan penasaran nampaknya.

"Mengirim pesan pada siapa?" Tanya Wufan melirik Tao yang asyik dengan ponselnya.

"Chanyeol." Jawab Tao tanpa melihat Wufan sama sekali. "Aku menyuruhnya cepat kemari..sudah nyaris terlambat, kan?"

Wufan hanya berdengung kemudian meminum susu vanilla-nya. Membiarkan Tao yang masih makan. Jujur, ia merasa mulai tidak nyaman berada didekat Tao sejak kejadian tadi malam. Memang Tao terlihat tidak ambil pusing bahkan selesai mandi, Tao dan ia makan malam bersama. Seperti biasa.. Tao bahkan tidak bertanya apapun. Dan itu sedikit menyakitkan bagi Wufan. Mengapa.. nampaknya Tao tidak mau merubah apapun? Padahal Wufan tahu.. selama ini tidak ada penolakan dari Tao atas sikap Wufan yang selalu terlihat ingin menuntut.

Setelah meminum susu sampai habis, Wufan akan bangkit untuk meletakkan gelas kosong pada tempat cuci piring. Tetapi—

_**Grep**_

—Tao menahan tangan Wufan. Membuat pemuda tampan tersebut kembali duduk dikursi dan berhadapan dengan pemuda manis yang kini menatapnya dalam.

"Ya?" Wufan menatap Tao tidak mengerti.

"Ini.." Tao mengarahkan tangannya pada sudut bibir Wufan dan mengusapnya dengan jemari. Membuat Wufan terkejut setengah mati ketika merasakan jemari lentik Tao menyentuh bibir Wufan yang basah.

"Kau minum susu seperti..anak kecil.." Tao berucap pelan, namun jelas sekali mata bulat Tao mengamati wajah tampan Wufan.. Tanpa berkedip. Wufan pun tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk memuji keindahan Tao yang tergambar jelas dihadapannya. Begitu menghanyutkan. Membuatnya tak berdaya.. ingin menyerah pada sosok manis ini. Walau sejak awal Wufan sudah menyerahkan hidupnya kepada Tao. _Sejak awal—_

.

_**Sesak.. **_

_**Bebaskan aku.. kumohon...**_

.

Seperti terbawa, Wufan memegangi tangan Tao yang mengusap sudut bibirnya. Menajamkan pandangan pada sosok Tao dan dirinya.. Mereka bertatapan. Tidak ada suara ketika wajah Wufan dan Tao saling berdekatan. Tidak ada halangan ketika Wufan mengangkat dagu runcing Tao kemudian—

.

.

**Tertahan.**

.

.

"Wufan..." Bisik Tao lirih ketika menyadari bibir Wufan tertahan, tidak menyentuh bibirnya. Padahal jarak mereka begitu dekat.. sangat. Tao menyengkram kemeja Wufan dibagian dada. Rasanya sesak.. sakit.. mengerikan. "..mengapa?"

"Aku tidak tahan Tao... aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.." bisik Wufan mengusap pipi Tao dengan kedua tangannya. Mencoba melepas beban sesaat saja.. Wufan ingin melepas semuanya. Membiarkan Tao mendengar jerit kesakitan yang selama ini ia telan.

"Apa yang.. kau.. tahan?" balas Tao masih berbisik. Posisi bibir mereka yang berdekatan tidak mengijinkan bersuara lebih keras. Gerakan bibir yang berlebihan bisa membuat bibir mereka bersentuhan saking dekatnya. Akan tetapi, Tao tidak mau merubah posisi mereka, apalagi Wufan. Tao ingin mendengar penjelasan.

"Aku—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_**Kau menyukai Tao?"**_

_**Wufan terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang langsung menyerangnya. Ingin sekali Wufan merutuki diri yang berbicara sendirian diatap sekolah. Ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol mendengar gumamannya. **_

"_**Wufan! Jawab!" tuntut Chanyeol mulai marah.**_

"_**Bukan urusanmu!" Wufan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar menjauh darinya. Membuat anak Sekolah Menengah Pertama tingkat 2 itu mendengus kesal dan menyengkram kerah seragam sekolah si anak keturunan Canada. **_

"_**Urusanku! Karena yang kau sukai adalah Tao!"**_

"_**Kau juga menyukai Tao, kan! Maka dari itu kau selalu menggangguku dengan Tao jika kami sedang bersama!"**_

"_**Perbaiki kata- katamu! KAU YANG MENGGANGGU KAMI, WUFAN!" **_

_**.**_

_**DUAK**_

_**.**_

_**Wufan tersungkur dilantai kasar atap sekolah tersebut, ia tatap Chanyeol yang telah memukulnya dengan telak hingga tersungkur. Tidak tinggal diam, anak berusia 13 tahun itu membalas perlakuan anak seusianya dengan pukulan diperut. Punggung Chanyeol terbentur pada dinding lalu menatap Wufan dengan tatapan marah luar biasa. Sudah ia duga.. Wufan adalah 'seseorang' yang bisa memisahkannya dengan Tao.**_

_**.**_

_**Chanyeol harus menyingkirkannya.**_

_**.**_

_**Anak bermata bulat berwajah tampan tersebut kemudian berdiri dengan tegak, tidak menghiraukan sakit yang terasa dipunggung. Ia menatap Wufan tajam. **__**"Bagaimana jika kita bermain game?"**_

_**Wufan mengerutkan kening melihat Chanyeol menyeringai. "Apa maksudmu?"**_

"_**Jika kau dan aku menyukai Tao.. kita akan menyakiti Tao, bukan?"**_

"_**Ha?"**_

"_**Yang Tao ketahui.. kita bertiga adalah sahabat baik. Jika nanti kita bersaing untuk medapatkan Tao.. pasti Tao akan bersedih."**_

_**.**_

_**DEG**_

_**.**_

_**Wufan membulatkan mata mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Memang benar— Tao begitu mempercayai hubungan persahabatan mereka. Jika Chanyeol dan Wufan bersaing, Tao pasti akan sedih. Tao akan menganggap selama ini.. hubungan persahabatan mereka hanyalah sebuah isapan jempol belaka. **_

"_**Bukankah kita sudah berjanji tidak akan membuat Tao menangis ataupun sakit? Kau ingat janjimu empat tahun yang lalu, kan?"**_

_**Tentu saja Wufan tidak lupa janjinya empat tahun yang lalu**__** sedetikpun**__**. "Tidak."**_

_**Chanyeol tersenyum penuh makna kemudian mengarahkan tangannya pada Wufan. "Kalau begitu kita membuat kesepakatan.. tidak ada yang boleh mengatakan perasaannya pada Tao.. baik aku ataupun kau."**_

_**Wufan tentu tidak terima mendengar perkataan mengerikan itu. Ia menggeleng cepat dan menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol. "Tidak! Kau pikir aku bodoh?!"**_

"_**Kalau begitu kau ingin membuat Tao bersedih, oeh?"**_

"_**Tentu tidak!"**_

"_**Jika ada yang menyatakan bahwa ia menyukai Tao.. berarti dialah yang kalah."**_

"_**Kalah?"**_

_**Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Orang yang kalah harus menghilang dari kehidupan Tao selamanya."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"...Wufan?"

Panggilan Tao membuat Wufan tersentak, jarak wajahnya dan wajah Tao memang tidak sedekat tadi. Sepertinya Wufan memundurkan wajahnya secara tidak sadar. Kini jaraknya dengan Tao sudah bisa dibilang biasa. Namun, kedua tangan Tao menangkup pipi Wufan. Membuat pemuda tampan menangkap pancaran mata Tao yang kebingungan.

"...apa yang kau pikirkan?"

.

_**Ampuni aku, Tuhan...**_

_**Apa salahku hingga memendam rasa sesakit ini hanya untuk mencintai seseorang?**_

.

"Tidak ada, Tao.. tidak ada..."

Wufan berusaha melepas tangkupan tangan Tao dari kedua pipinya, akan tetapi Tao tidak membiarkan. Kini pemuda manis berdiri dari posisinya, membuat Wufan yang masih duduk dikursi harus mendongak untuk menatap wajah Tao.

"Kau bohong.."

Wufan tersenyum simpul. "Aku bukan pembohong."

"Tidak bisakah kau membaginya padaku?"

**.**

**DEG**

.

Wufan bersumpah, jika Tao tetap menanyakan hal- hal menuntut seperti itu ia tidak akan bisa memegang janjinya lagi dengan Chanyeol. Semua akan meledak tanpa bisa ditahan. Apa yang bisa Wufan bagi pada Tao? Perasaannya yang berdarah dan luka parah karena menahan hati untuk mencintai Tao? Sanggupkah Tao mendengar pilu tangis didalam hati Wufan selama ini?

Sanggupkah Tao mendengarnya?

.

.

_**Tentu tidak.**_

.

.

"Wufan?"

Tanpa melihat wajah Tao, Wufan melepas tangkupan tangan pemuda panda dari pipinya. Wufan ikut berdiri dan menyandang tas sekolahnya. Membuat Tao mengamati Wufan yang kini tersenyum pada Tao. Senyuman menyedihkan yang membuat hati Tao tersentak sakit. Wufan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Tao dan menyandang tas pemuda manis. Cepat- cepat ia menarik tangan Tao untuk keluar dari dapur menuju pintu depan.

"Ayo! Nanti terlambat!"

"Wu—"

"Ah! Chanyeol terlalu lama, kita jemput saja." Mereka masih memacu langkah tergesa- gesa.

"Wufan, tu—"

"Cepat~ Kita bisa terlam—"

"WUFAN!"

.

Teriakan Tao, membuat Wufan terdiam ditempat. Begitu juga dengan Tao yang menarik tangannya dari Wufan begitu saja. Tao berjalan kehadapan Wufan dan mengambil tas ranselnya yang dari tadi disandang oleh Wufan. Sungguh Wufan tidak menyangka wajah Tao yang menahan tangislah yang ia lihat setelahnya. Mata Tao sendu, terlihat berat dengan wajah memerah.

"Kurasa kita sahabat.. kurasa kita saling percaya satu sama lain."

"Tao apa—"

"Kau aneh, Wufan! Sejak tadi malam kau aneh sekali!"

Wufan mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Tao. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah manis yang kini menuntutnya. Tao kini bertanya.. Dan jawaban pastinya hanya ada satu. Akan tetapi, jawaban itu tidak boleh diperdengarkan oleh Wufan saat ini. Ia belum siap menghancurkan ikatan mereka sebagai sahabat jika nantinya hanya akan melihat Tao terluka dan terpuruk. Tao mempercayai ikatan mereka adalah ikatan yang murni.

"Kau yang aneh, Tao... Haha! Sudahlah, kita bisa terlambat." Wufan mengusak rambut Tao kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tao hanya bisa memandang pintu rumahnya dengan lesu dan melangkah. Jika Wufan mengatakan bahwa ialah yang aneh.. Lalu mengapa.. Mengapa Wufan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tahan lagi?

Apa yang Wufan pendam selama ini ?

Apa?

.

.

.

_**Aku ingin dicintai, tetapi kau terlihat tidak ingin mencintaiku.**_

_**Walau sakit.. aku ingin mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu**__**.**__**" hanya kepada orang yang benar- benar kucintai**_

.

.

.

* * *

_Jam istirahat_

* * *

"Jongin menyebalkan!" Seru Tao kesal sembari melempari pemuda tampan itu dengan gumpalan kertas. "Jika mengadu lagi pada Wufan dan Chanyeol tentang hal ini, kubunuh kau!"

"Jinjjayo, Zitao! Aku sedang membantumu dan kau mengancamku?" Jongin mendengus dan mengapit hidung Tao dengan jemarinya. "Kau bereskan sendiri kalau begitu!"

"Yaaa! Jongin-ah! Kau tega sekali!" Tao mengerucutkan bibir, Jongin hanya diam dan kembali membantu Tao merapikan mejanya dari _ramyeon _yang tumpah. Sebenarnya itu bukan ramyeon Tao, tetapi milik Jongin. Ketika Tao memintanya, tak sengaja ramyeon itu tertumpah dimeja Tao. Sungguh anak yang mengkhawatirkan.

"Kita kekantin, ya. Aku akan menggantinya." Ujar Tao merasa bersalah setelah mejanya bersih. Ia terlalu ceroboh hingga menjatuhkan makan siang temannya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa.." Jongin mengusap meja Tao dengan tissue basah harum agar bau ramyeon tidak tertinggal. "Kau yang makan sana. Aku sudah kenyang."

"Aaaghhhh~ Jongin-ah baik sekaliiii~ aku senang bisa sekelas lagi denganmu!" Tao memeluk pemuda tampan yang hanya memutar bola mata. Zitao dan Jongin padahal baru saling mengenal selama setahun. Namun sikap Tao yang mudah bergaul dan penyayang membuatnya mudah dekat dengan orang lain. Padahal Jongin bukanlah sosok yang mudah dekat dengan orang lain sesungguhnya.

"Hey~ Nanti aku bisa dibunuh oleh pangeranmu, Zitao." Jongin malah terkekeh.

"Pangeran?" Tao melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jongin bingung. Kembali Jongin tertawa pelan dan menunjuk kebelakang Tao. Tentu saja anak panda itu membalikkan badan... aah~ Dia menemukannya!

"Kali ini ramyeon?" Suara Chanyeol membuka pertama. Tao menelan kasar liurnya dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Jongin.

"Woaah! Aku tidak ikut- ikutan!" Jongin menepuk rambut Tao pelan kemudian berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Membiarkan Chanyeol melipat tangan didada sembari menatap tajam pada Tao yang tertunduk. Tetapi, mengapa rasanya ada yang aneh?

Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan—Oh Tuhan, baru ia sadari! Wufan tidak ada. Tao mengerjapkan mata kemudian memiringkan wajahnya menatap Chanyeol. "Mana Wufan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis lalu menarik tangan Tao keluar dari kelas itu. "Wufan sedang membuat PR. Dia lupa mengerjakannya."

"Aaagh! Sial sekali dia! Hahaha!" Tao terkekeh. "Kita kekelasmu saja, Chanyeol. Kasihan Wufan sendirian."

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat dan mempererat genggaman tangan Tao, membuat Tao tersentak dan memandang Chanyeol lurus tepat dimata. "Aku ingin kekantin.. Temani aku."

"Aah.. Ya.." Tao menunduk, entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang lain dari Chanyeol. Sorot mata Chanyeol tadi terasa dingin. Suara Chanyeol-pun terdengar tidak selembut biasanya. Chanyeol terasa berbeda walau kini ia sudah tersenyum lembut pada Tao. Sudah kembali dengan suara lembut yang selalu membuat Tao nyaman.. tetapi—

Apa yang tadi terjadi pada Chanyeol?

.

.

.

Chanyeol sebenarnya berbohong, Wufan sedang tidak berada dikelas untuk mengerjakan PR. Pemuda tampan itu kini sedang berada diatap sekolah. Memandang langit yang berwarna biru cerah dengan awan putih sambil berbaring. Langit cerah sekali.. berbeda dengan keadaan hatinya yang kalut. Ia mungkin menganggap dirinya mulai melenceng jauh dari ketentuan yang ada. Wajah Tao yang menahan tangis tadi pagi tidak bisa ia lupakan. Sedetikpun.

.

_**Apakah Wufan sudah sampai batas perasaannya?**_

.

Seandainya Tao mendorong tubuh Wufan ketika pemuda tampan itu ingin mencium Tao. Mereka memang tidak berciuman, akan tetapi jika Wufan tidak menahan hasratnya.. ia pasti sudah mencium Tao tadi pagi. Ingin sekali, Wufan ingin sekali membebaskan perasaannya. Tapi.. ia tidak siap melihat wajah Tao yang selalu ingin menangis jika Wufan mulai lepas kendali menyentuh Tao. Mereka sering bersentuhan, bahkan lebih intim.. namun Wufan tahu jika Tao mulai merasa berbeda. Tao menyadari sentuhan Wufan belakangan ini mulai berbeda—Wufan tahu jika Tao menyadari hal itu.

Dan Wufan takut merubah kenyamanan yang selama ini ia rasakan jika bersama Tao.. takut sekali!

Ia takut jika harus mengambil langkah kemudian melihat Tao kebingungan dan tersiksa. Jika Wufan maju, Chanyeol pasti tidak akan tinggal diam. Mimpi buruk yang akan terjadi jika mereka berdua tidak ada yang mau mundur untuk mendapatkan Tao.

.

_**Apa yang harus kulakukan?**_

.

"Wufan-sshi?"

Wufan mendengar suara lembut memanggil namanya, ia duduk lalu mengalihkan tubuh kebelakang, melihat seorang pemuda cantik dengan mata sipit dan kulit putih tersenyum padanya. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu kini duduk disamping Wufan. Sejujurnya Wufan tidak mengenal siapa pemuda cantik itu, namun mengapa pemuda cantik itu mengetahui namanya?

"Namaku Baekhyun."

"Baek..hyun? Kau orang Korea, kah?"

"Ya.. kemarin baru pindah ke China."

Wufan menyipitkan matanya, ia jadi ingat bahwa kemarin Tao mengatakan bahwa ia pulang duluan karena ingin menemani seorang teman kebeberapa tempat karena baru pindah ke China. Lagipula, jadi masuk akal mengapa anak ini tahu nama Wufan jika ia memang teman Tao. "Kau teman Tao?"

Baekhyun tertawa pelan kemudian mengangguk. "Kau orang yang tajam, Wufan-sshi."

"Ah.. bahasa China- mu bagus."

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun kemudian menatap tajam pada sosok Wufan yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kehadiran Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya. "...kau sudah puas seperti ini?"

"Ha?" Wufan mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada Baekhyun. "Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduk lalu tertawa pelan melihat Wufan yang menyerngit. Sepertinya Wufan terlalu malas untuk ikut berdiri, ia hanya duduk sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun dari sana.

"Tao, Huang Zitao.. Kau menyukai Tao.. dan **'dia'** juga menyukai Tao.. " Baekhyun melipat tangannya didada. "Tapi kau sama sekali tidak pernah bergerak untuk menggapainya. Apakah kau tidak tahu.. bahwa **'dia'** selalu melangkah maju sedangkan kau tetap ditempat?"

.

**DEG**

.

Wufan merasa dadanya terhantam benda tak kasat mata, tiba- tiba sesak. Baekhyun tersenyum puas karena pemuda tampan itu cukup terkejut dengan ucapannya. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan dan kembali berbicara. "Kesepakatan itu hanya kedoknya untuk meluluhkan hati Tao."

"Tunggu! Dari mana kau tahu tentang kami? Dari mana kau tahu tentang kesepakatan aku dan—"

"Chanyeol." potong Baekhyun cepat. "Kesepakatanmu dengan Chanyeol, kan?"

Wufan bangkit dari posisi, matanya menyipit curiga pada sosok cantik dihadapannya. Baekhyun masih tersenyum, namun senyuman dingin yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan wajah cantiknya. Baekhyun melangkah menuju pinggiran atap sekolah, melihat pemandangan jauh dibawah.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Wufan tajam penuh ketegasan.

Baekhyun masih tersenyum dingin. "Jangan bingung, Wufan-sshi... Tidakkah cukup jelas aku memberimu celah untuk menebak siapa aku?"

_**.**_

_**Baekhyun..**_

_**.**_

_**Teman baru Zitao..**_

_**.**_

_**Mengetahui perjanjian Chanyeol dan Wufan—**_

_**.**_

_**Chanyeol—**_

_**.**_

_**Korea...**_

.

**DEG**

.

Wufan mendekati Baekhyun kemudian menyengkram lengan Baekhyun cepat, cukup kasar, agar Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah Wufan. Bukannya meringis, Baekhyun hanya menatap angkuh Wufan. Ia singkirkan tangan Wufan dari lengannya sedikit menghentak lalu menyeringai.

"Jangan katakan jika kau—"

"Namaku dahulu _**Byun Baekhyun**_ namun setelah ibu menikah dengan _ayah baru_-ku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...namaku _**Park Baekhyun**_."

.

.

.

_**Sebenarnya..**_

_**Semua baru saja dimulai—**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Continue or End?**_

* * *

.

.

.

Annyeong,

Trima kasih sekali lagi pada smua reader yg menikmati dan membaca fanfic saya. Apalagi yg komen, saya seneng membaca saran dan dukungannya. *peluk cium*

Jika ada kemiripan dg ff lain, saya benar- benar tidak sengaja krna ff yg saya buat berdasarkan komik yg saya jdikan inspirasi , Rival Next Door, walau bnyak scene yg saya ganti dg imajinasi saya sndiri. Tp saya tidak pernah membaca manga sasunaru #bow

Mengenai penyakit Chanyeol, sudah ada yg bisa menebak penyakitnya? *ditabok*

Dan saya g tega membuat member EXO dpt peran antagonis, jadi Baekhyun tidak akan saya jdikan pemeran antagonis disini *peluk EXO*

Satu lagi. Saya bukan mahasiswi jurusan sastra hehe..

.

Tetep kasih review yah.. Fanfic ini masih sangat jauh dari sempurna. :***

.

Terima kasih, **Barbie Huang**.


	4. CHAPTER 3 - HEART

**Yongyuan Bu Likai Wo**

**Author** : **Barbie Huang**

**Pair** : KRISTAO – CHANTAO – CHANBAEK

**Cast** : **WUFAN / Kris (EXO M) - Huang Zi Tao/ Tao (EXO M) - Park Chanyeol (EXO K)**

**Slight** : Park Chanyeol – Park Baekhyun **(Incest)**

**Genre** : Romance, Drama. School Life, Hurt, **Triangle Love**

**Disclaimer** : SMEnt and EXO (* ofc GOD.

**Inspirated** : **RIVAL NEXT DOOR (Shiraishi Yuki)**

**.**

**YAOI / BOY X BOY / SHOUNEN AI / BL**

**.**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**.**

DONT **'COPY PASTE'** MY HARDWORK! **GOD WATCHING! GOD NEVER SLEEP!**

**.**

**Perhatian** : **Flasback** ditandai dengan_ Italic, _dan **Flasback **menggunakan alur maju mundur. Jadi diharapkan agar tidak kebingungan nantinya. Flasback kali ini FULL CHANBAEK dan LIL CHANTAO.

Enjoy the Fict~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tanpamu aku seakan buta_

_Tanpamu aku tidak bisa melihat apapun_

_Beri aku cahaya agar bisa melihat duniaku—_

_Duniaku.. __**dirimu**__._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER III – HEART**

* * *

"Namaku dahulu _**Byun Baekhyun**_ namun setelah ibu menikah dengan ayah baruku...

.

.

.

.

...namaku _**Park Baekhyun**_."

.

.

.

.

**_Haruskah menangisi apa yang telah terjadi?_**

**_Disaat aku sadar—_**

**_Aku harus melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakannya._**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[Chanyeol Side]**

* * *

_._

_Usianya baru menginjak __**10 tahun**__ ketika ia mendengar kabar bahagia itu. Setelah 7 tahun kepergian dari wanita yang paling dicintai, sang ibu, anak lelaki berbadan kurus tersebut akhirnya melihat sang ayah tersenyum senang untuk pertama kalinya. Sambil membawa berita bahagia, bahwa... anak lelaki tersebut akan merasakan lagi hangatnya kasih sayang seorang ibu. _

"_Chanyeol... sebentar lagi, kau akan memiliki seorang ibu." Seru sang ayah sambil menggendong anaknya. "Kau senang?"_

_Anak lelaki, Chanyeol, tersenyum manis dan mengangguk. Melihat sang ayah bisa sesenang itu saja sudah membuatnya bahagia. Chanyeol benci melihat sang ayah yang selalu menangis ditahun- tahun pertama kematian sang ibu. Karena usianya masih __**3 tahun**__ saat itu, ia tidak mengerti mengapa semua orang menangis saat itu... mengapa sang ayah yang biasanya tersenyum jenaka dan kuat menjadi lemah dengan tangisan dan raungan pilu. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa banyak sekali orang yang memeluknya sambil menangis. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ibunya tertidur dipeti dengan taburan bunga matahari dan mawar putih. _

_Itu tidak mengerti mengapa ketika ia memanggil sang ibu.. wanita layaknya malaikat dan peri bagi Chanyeol itu tidak juga menjawab bahkan membuka mata. Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa tubuh sang ibu dingin dan kaku. _

_._

_Chanyeol tidak mengerti—_

_._

_-"Ibu... hikss..."-_

_. _

—_mengapa saat itu ia ikut menangis..._

_._

_Chanyeol tidak mengerti sampai beberapa tahun kemudian ia tahu dengan pasti bagaimana rasa rindu dan kesepian. Rindu pada ibu. Ayah Chanyeol sempat stress dan ingin lari dari Korea untuk melupakan kepergian sang ibu. Keinginan tersebut terlaksana ketika Chanyeol berumur __**4 tahun**__, setahun setelah pemakaman sang ibu. Chanyeol kecil dan ayahnya pindah ke negara China. Tepatnya,__** Qingdao**__. _

_._

_Ketika Chanyeol mengira hidupnya akan selalu ia lewati bersama sang ayah yang mulai berubah. Ketika ia mengira ia akan menjadi anak yang sendirian selamanya karena sang ayah jadi terlalu protektif.. ketika ia merasa cahaya meninggalkannya. Ketika itu—_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-"Namaku Tao.. Salam kenal."-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Matahari menerangi langit suram dihati Chanyeol.**_

_._

_Dia hadir dengan senyuman manis dengan deretan gigi susu yang rapi. Mata bulatnya yang indah dan paras manis itu tidak pernah Chanyeol lupakan sama sekali. Terekam jelas didalam benaknya. Sosok anak yang seumuran dengannya, anak berumur __**4 tahun**__, masih memakai pakaian tidur lengan panjang dengan motif kepala panda berwarna merah muda dan putih. Ia merangkul boneka panda yang terlihat besar sekali jika dibandingkan dengan lengan kurus mungil yang memeluk boneka tersebut. Satu tangan bebasnya mengarah pada Chanyeol yang kini terdiam ditempat. Entah karena apa, Chanyeol malah bersembunyi dibalik tubuh tinggi sang ayah. Namun setengah kepalanya terlihat dibalik tubuh sang ayah. _

"_Chanyeol anak yang pemalu." Ujar sang ayah sembari tersenyum tipis. Hari itu, Park Donghee, ayah Chanyeol, mengunjungi kediaman Huang untuk berkenalan sebagai tetangga baru. Menjalin silaturahmi karena mereka akan menjadi tetangga. _

"_Ah.. manisnya." Ujar ibu dari keluarga Huang tersebut sembari tersenyum. "Maaf.. sepertinya Tao membuat anak anda takut, tuan Park."_

_Tao, memeluk boneka panda kesayangannya dengan kedua lengan dan mengerucutkan bibir. "Kenapa takut sama Tao? Tao tidak jahat."_

_Mendengar ucapan dan melihat tingkah menggemaskan Tao, ibu dan ayah Tao tentu saja tidak bisa menahan tawa. Termasuk Park Donghee yang mengusap rambut hitam sehalus bulu kucing milik Tao. Chanyeol mengamati tingkah anak manis yang kini menatapnya sembari memiringkan wajah. Perlahan, tubuh Chanyeol bergerak menjauhi tubuh sang ayah. Tidak bersembunyi lagi. Wajah pucat Chanyeol memerah dengan perlahan. Tao tersenyum amat manis kemudian berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.. cukup menghentak dada Chanyeol kecil ketika ia merasakan tangan yang sama mungil dengan tangannya, tangan Tao, mengusap wajahnya sambil berkata... _

_._

"_...Namamu Chanyeol, kan? Mulai sekarang sering kerumah Tao, ya.. bermain bersama Tao. Jangan takut pada Tao, karena Tao anak yang baik.. Chanyeol mau?"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jika matahariku hilang lagi—**_

_**Aku akan mati kedinginan dalam kesendirian.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Mau.." Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dengan senyuman manis._

_._

_._

_**Pertemuan pertama yang mengantarkanku pada anak seterang dan semurni cahaya surga.**_

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Baekhyun Side]**

* * *

_**.**_

"_Namanya Chanyeol.. Park Chanyeol."_

_Anak bertubuh mungil __**berusia 10 tahun**__ mengerjapkan mata melihat sosok anak berbadan kurus bermata besar seumuran dengannya. Kulit anak itu sedikit pucat, membuat anak bertubuh mungil nan cantik itu berfikir 'Apakah dia sakit?'._

"_Baekhyun, sapa saudara barumu." Ujar wanita cantik yang mengusap rambut anak bertubuh mungil, Baekhyun._

"_Baik, ibu.." Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian melangkahkan kaki mendekati anak lelaki bernama Chanyeol yang terlihat menunduk. "Namaku Baekhyun.. Annyeong, Chanyeol."_

"_An..Annyeong." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Kemudian dengan sopan, Chanyeol menyalami tangan wanita cantik yang beberapa hari lagi akan menjadi ibunya. Akan tetapi, setelahnya Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam kamar. Meninggalkan sang ayah, calon ibu baru serta calon..saudara barunya. _

"_Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?" tanya wanita cantik itu khawatir. _

_Ayah Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. "Dia tidak mau pindah ke Korea setelah pernikahan kita.."_

_._

_._

_._

_Sore itu—_

_Baekhyun memandangi sebuah pintu berwarna coklat dihadapannya, pintu tinggi yang besar dan kokoh, berbeda dengan tubuh mungilnya. Usia Baekhyun memang sudah 10 tahun, namun tinggi badannya tidak sesuai dengan anak seusia itu. Bahkan dengan Chanyeol saja ia kalah tinggi. Pautan usia Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya berbeda beberapa bulan, Baekhyun beberapa bulan lebih tua dari Chanyeol. _

"_Chanyeol.." panggil suara mungil itu dengan lembut, sudah sore memang namun Baekhyun tidak betah jika ia sendirian dirumah itu. Ibu nya dan ayah Chanyeol sibuk sekali mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan mereka. Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui seluk beluk daerah disana, tentu takut bermain atau keluar dari rumah. Ia baru dua hari tinggal di China. Ia kesepian, karena calon saudara barunya ini selalu mengunci diri dikamar. _

"_Chanyeol." panggil Baekhyun kali ini sembari mengetuk pintu. "Bisakah kita bermain?"_

_._

_Hening._

_._

_Baekhyun merasa kesal, sejak ia berada di China.. ia hanya bertemu dengan Chanyeol ketika makan malam bersama. Dan Chanyeol juga terlihat murung sekali, ia tidak tersenyum, tidak pernah berbicara ketika tidak ditanya, tidak pernah tertawa dan selalu masuk kedalam kamar lebih cepat. Baekhyun ingin akrab.. ingin sekali._

_._

"_Aku buka, ya!" teriak Baekhyun dengan suara lantang. Tanpa keraguan, Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol... akan tetapi— tidak ada siapapun didalam. _

_._

_Tidak ada—_

_._

"_Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun pelan seraya melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol. Susunan kamar Chanyeol biasa saja, didominasi dengan warna kayu. Dari meja belajar, karpet, alas ranjang, lemari, dan perabot dikamar itu adalah warna kayu. Sebenarnya tidak begitu mencolok, malah mata sipit Baekhyun teralih pada jendela besar yang terbuka lebar didekat meja belajar. Matahari senja terbias dari sana, warnanya jingga. Indah—_

_Langkah kaki pendek itu terhenti didepan jendela besar tersebut. Baekhyun mendongakkan tubuhnya keluar jendela. Ia lihat beberapa meter didepan, ada sebuah tembok tinggi. Sepertinya tembok pagar pembatas dengan rumah lain. Baekhyun memanjat jendela tersebut dan keluar dari kamar Chanyeol, kini ia berada ditaman belakang, ia langkahkan kaki pendeknya menuju pagar tembok yang tinggi menjulang. Disisi lain tembok ada tangga untuk memanjat. Baekhyun menyipitkan mata, apakah Chanyeol keluar kamar dari jendela dan kabur?_

"_Oh, tidaakk!" _

_Baekhyun yang mulai panik tentu saja ingin mengejar sang calon saudara. Bagaimanapun usia Baekhyun beberapa bulan lebih tua, ia harus bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga calon saudaranya. Ia memanjat tangga kayu tersebut, didalam pikirannya, semoga ia bisa mengejar Chanyeol. _

_._

_Hingga ketika Baekhyun sampai dianak tangga paling atas—_

_._

_**DEG**_

_._

_Baekhyun melihat—dunia yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia sentuh._

_._

"_Tao! Tidak seharusnya seperti itu!"_

_._

_Suara riang._

_._

"_Hahahahahahahaha! Kau jadi tidak ada bedanya dengan panda!"_

_._

_Suara tawa._

_._

"_Lihat kesini~ Hen ke ai le, Princess Peach..."_

_._

_Suara lembut yang penuh kasih sayang._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Chanyeol?**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Baekhyun terpaku disana. Mata sipitnya menangkap sosok dua orang anak lelaki yang sedang duduk bermain diteras bagian belakang rumah itu. Rumah kayu yang lebih sederhana dari rumah milik keluarga Park. Dua anak lelaki yang satu dikenal baik oleh Baekhyun tengah tergelak dan membuat sebuah mahkota dari serat bunga... untuk anak lelaki yang ada dihadapannya. Anak lelaki berambut hitam pekat yang sedang merangkai bunga- bunga dengan berbagai jenis dan warna._

_._

_Namun, bukan apa yang tengah dibuat dua anak lelaki itu yang membuat hati Baekhyun terhenyak saat ini..._

_._

"_Chanyeol.. tersenyum.." bisik Baekhyun tertelan._

_._

_Sosok Chanyeol yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Sosok Chanyeol yang bergembira.. sosok Chanyeol yang bersinar. Sosok Chanyeol yang sangat ingin dilihat oleh Baekhyun selama ini... Chanyeol sangat tampan dengan wajah seperti itu. Ia layaknya malaikat dimata Baekhyun.. bersinar terang. Akan tetapi— sinar terang milik Chanyeol hanyalah bias dan pantulan dari matahari yang sesungguhnya. _

_Matahari Chanyeol adalah 'anak itu'.. anak berambut hitam yang kini dipasangkan mahkota bunga oleh Chanyeol dikepala. Anak berwajah manis dan menggemaskan seperti panda... tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol._

_._

_Deg_

_._

_Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata kemudian perlahan turun dari tangga. Ia tidak jadi menghampiri Chanyeol. Bukan karena hal lain, ia tidak ingin mengganggu Chanyeol. Saat kaki mungil Baekhyun sampai ketanah, ia masih saja tertahan diposisi. Memandang tembok kokoh yang memisahkan dunia ia dengan Chanyeol saat ini. Perlahan Baekhyun mendekati pagar tembok itu kemudian mendekatkan telinganya.._

_. _

_Suara Chanyeol yang riang masih ia dengar. Suara manja anak berambut hitam yang bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat sangat menyayangi anak itu.. sangat!_

_._

_DEG_

_._

_Baekhyun mundur selangkah.. dua langkah.. tiga langkah.. lalu berbalik badan dan berlari dengan cepat. Ia kembali masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol melalui jendela. Masih berlari, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Chanyeol menuju kamar tamu yang disediakan untuknya. Anak berparas cantik itu menutup pintu kamar agak membanting dan menyembunyikan diri diatas ranjang lalu berselimut. _

_._

_Terdengar suara lirihan._

_._

"_..hikss..."_

_._

_Baekhyun menangis._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Chanyeol.."Park Donghee memegang pundak anaknya dengan lembut. Menatap mata sang anak lurus dan tajam. Namun respon sang anak tetap sama, ia menggeleng cepat- cepat. Tanda ia menolak dengan sangat. _

_Baekhyun dan ibunya—bukan, kini ibu Baekhyun adalah ibu Chanyeol juga. Pernikahan sudah dilaksanakan dua hari yang lalu. Dan kini keluarga baru itu sedang membahas masa setelah pernikahan, yaitu— kembali ke Korea._

"_Ayah..." Chanyeol menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya. "Bisakah ayah mendengarkan aku?"_

"_Chan—"_

"_Kali ini saja..."_

_Park Donghee menghela nafas pelan dan mengangguk, ia duduk disofa bersebelahan dengan istrinya dan Baekhyun yang duduk dipangkuan sang ibu. Sedangkan Chanyeol berdiri dihadapan mereka. Anak lelaki berusia 10 tahun itu kemudian tersenyum, tipis. "Ibu.. Akhirnya aku bisa kembali memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan itu.. Aku sungguh sangat senang bisa kembali memiliki seorang ibu bahkan... memiliki seorang saudara yang amat manis."_

_Baekhyun tidak bisa menghindari rona diwajahnya, ia senang sekali ketika Chanyeol mengatakannya manis dengan wajah tersenyum._

"_..tetapi..." Seketika senyuman itu hilang dari wajah Chanyeol tergantikan oleh mata yang berat dan memerah. Orang tua mana yang tega ketika melihat sang anak kesayangan akan menangis.. ketika sang ibu ingin menghampiri Chanyeol, dengan sigap Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya. Bertanda ia ingin didengarkan tanpa gangguan. Sang ibu kembali duduk, mereka menatap Chanyeol lekat. _

"_..aku pernah kehilangan orang yang paling aku sayang didunia ini. Bahkan waktuku sangat pendek bersamanya.. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku kehilangan ibu kandungku secepat itu, tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa untuk mengembalikannya.." Chanyeol menitikkan setetes air mata, ia menangis namun tidak terisak. _

_Ayah Chanyeol tertunduk mendengarkan ucapan si anak, sang ibu tiri terlihat begitu sedih. Chanyeol memang bukan anak kandungnya, namun melihat anak lelaki itu begitu tegar dan kuat.. sang ibu tidak tega. Sedangkan Baekhyun kini ikut menangis mendengarkan kata- kata Chanyeol yang begitu dalam, karena ia juga pernah merasakannya.. kehilangan seorang ayah—_

_._

"_Waktu itu.. aku tidak bisa melakukan apa- apa, ayah.." Chanyeol mendekati sang ayah yang duduk kemudian memegang tangan sang ayah dan ibu bersamaan. "..namun kini... aku juga tidak mau melakukan hal yang sama."_

"_Chanye—"_

"_..Kali ini saja.. ayah.. Aku sudah kehilangan ibu... aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia.."Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan isak pilunya. "..aku tidak ingin... kehilangan Tao."_

_**.**_

_**Tao.**_

_**.**_

_**Ah.. nama matahari itu adalah Tao.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Matahari yang menjaga dunia Chanyeol agar tetap hangat**_

_**Matahari yang menyinari Chanyeol dengan kebahagiaan...**_

_**Kapan—**_

_**..aku bisa menjadi pengganti matahari itu dihatimu, Chanyeol?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Kau.. Kau saudara tiri Chanyeol?" Wufan benar- benar tidak habis pikir mengapa adik tiri Chanyeol yang tinggal di Korea selama ini bisa ada di China bahkan bersekolah di China. Apalagi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan apapun perihal adiknya yang pindah ke China, dirumah Chanyeol juga tidak ada siapapun selain Chanyeol dan bibi Mei (pesuruh atau pengasuh Chanyeol) ketika tadi pagi Wufan dan Tao menjemput Chanyeol dirumahnya. Lalu-

.

"Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa aku berada di China."

.

"Ha?" Wufan memandang tajam pemuda cantik yang kini melempar pandangan mata pada pemandangan dibawah. Baekhyun terlihat sedih namun juga terlihat angkuh.

"Jangan bicarakan hal itu karena yang ingin kubicarakan adalah Huang Zitao."

Mendengar nama Tao disebut, Wufan tentu saja langsung terlihat serius. "Apa masalahmu dengan Tao?"

Baekhyun menyeringai kemudian memandang Wufan remeh. "Masalahku lebih sederhana daripada masalahmu, Wu Fan- sshi. Setidaknya, aku masih bisa bergerak sesuai kemauanku."

.

**DEG**

.

Wufan tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah marahnya ketika Baekhyun begitu meremehkan. "Jika kau tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara aku, Chanyeol, dan Tao, sebaiknya jangan ikut campur!"

Baekhyun tersenyum miring. "Bagaimana kalau aku menyadarkanmu terlebih dahulu? Aku bukannya tidak suka atau memiliki dendam pada Tao.. aku hanya memikirkan saudaraku."

"Apa maksudmu? Tao tidak mungkin menyakiti Chanyeol—"

"Bukan Tao." arah pandang Baekhyun menajam. "Aku hanya ingin mencegah Chanyeol melukai diri sendirinya demi Tao, karena Tao, untuk Tao... Wufan-sshi pasti tahu dengan jelas bagaimana ketergantungan Chanyeol pada Tao."

Wufan terdiam.

"..Aku tahu, aku tidak berhak ikut campur, memangnya siapa aku? Tapi... aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Katakan!" Wufan mulai jengah.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan kemudian membungkuk dalam pada Wufan. "Tolong berikan Tao pada Chanyeol."

.

**DEG**

.

Wufan membulatkan mata. "Apa?! Kau gila?"

Baekhyun kembali berdiri dengan tegap, tidak ada keraguan dimata dan raut wajah cantiknya. "Pikirkan bagaimana jika Tao mengetahui semuanya. Ia tahu kesepakatan kalian berdua yang berpura- pura terlihat 'baik- baik saja' padahal tidak seperti itu kenyataannya... Mulutku tak menjamin akan mengatakan semuanya pada Tao."

"KAU!" Wufan bergerak menyengkram kerah baju seragam Baekhyun. "Jika kau berani melakukanny—"

"APA, HAH!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Wufan cukup keras dan merapikan seragam sekolahnya kembali. "Cepat atau lambat Tao akan mengetahuinya. Tao akan tahu apa yang kalian sembunyikan!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?!"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Aku beri waktu kau jujur pada Tao tentang perasaanmu dalam dua hari ini. Jika tidak, aku akan memberi tahu Tao tentang kesepakatan kalian."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol dan Tao keluar dari kantin, mereka membeli sebuah sandwich dan dua buah susu kotak. Hanya Chanyeol yang membeli makanan, Tao tidak lapar memang. Dan pikiran Tao juga tidak fokus.. ia memikirkan Wufan. Rasanya aneh jika Wufan tidak ada. Mereka biasa bertiga, biasanya selalu bersama.. jika ada yang kurang rasanya tidak nyaman. _Tidak biasa_.

.

"Chanyeol.. anu... aku ingin bertemu Wufan."

.

_Tap_

.

Langkah kaki Chanyeol terhenti, begitu juga Tao. Mata mereka bertemu, cukup lama hingga Tao mengetahui kata penolakan tak bersuara dari sorot Chanyeol. Tao mengerti bahwa Chanyeol kini tidak ingin mengikuti permintaan Tao, ia genggam tangan Tao lebih erat dan membawa pemuda panda itu pergi. Arahnya menuju taman belakang sekolah. Apa lagi yang bisa Tao lakukan, ia hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah yang dituntun oleh Chanyeol. Tak kuasa membantah Chanyeol dalam kondisi apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Aku beri waktu kau jujur pada Tao tentang perasaanmu dalam dua hari ini. Jika tidak, aku akan memberi tahu Tao tentang kesepakatan kalian."

.

Wufan ingin sekali menghajar pemuda cantik yang ada dihadapannya. Mengapa semua orang yang bersangkutan dengan Chanyeol harus terus mengancamnya seperti ini. "Memangnya kau pikir aku anak kecil yang bisa kau ancam! Lebih baik kau berbicara dengan Chanyeol, bukan mengancamku."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemandangan dibawah gedung sekolah lalu tersenyum. Matanya tidak terlihat dingin lagi.. namun sendu. "Kau tidak pernah tahu rasanya tidak diinginkan oleh saudaramu sendiri, Wufan-sshi."

.

_Deg_

.

Wufan ingin berbicara, namun... Baekhyun menunjuk satu arah tempat yang berada dibawah sana. "Wufan-sshi.. lihatlah..."

Mau tak mau, Wufan mengikuti arah tunjukkan Baekhyun.. dan mata tajam Wufan seketika berubah dingin. Pemuda tampan itu diam seribu bahasa mengamati kedua pemuda yang tengah duduk disalah satu bangku taman dibawah sana. Jarak mereka memang cukup jauh, namun Wufan tahu dengan jelas siapa itu.

.

Chanyeol dan Tao.

.

Baekhyun kini tersenyum tipis, matanya sudah tergenang. Berbeda dengan Wufan yang kaku melihat Chanyeol dan Tao sedang bersenda gurau. Tangan Tao sedari tadi menyuapi sebuah sandwich kemulut Chanyeol. Keduanya nampak bahagia, apalagi Chanyeol yang tidak henti- hentinya tertawa riang. Wufan seakan ditembaki tepat dikepala ketika Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao.. ah, tidak! Chanyeol tidak bermaksud mencium Tao.. Chanyeol hanya membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Tao merona dan memukul lengan Chanyeol pelan.

.

Semua itu menyiksa hingga rasanya _ 'perih'_ belum cukup.

.

"Kau tahu, Wufan-sshi... saat Chanyeol pulang ke Korea beberapa hari yang lalu.. ketika ia bertemu denganku.. ketika ia bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu—" Baekhyun menghapus air mata dipipinya cepat, seakan tidak ingin terlihat lemah didepan Wufan. "...dia tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu."

.

_Deg_

.

Wufan lebih memilih diam dan berbalik badan. Tidak ingin melihat apa yang kini tengah dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dan Tao. Wufan terdiam kaku ditempatnya sembari mengepalkan kedua tangan. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang menyengkram pagar besi pembatas atap tersebut, seperti ingin meremukkan besi itu saking kuatnya.

"Sekalipun.. Yang Chanyeol ingat hanyalah anak itu. Tubuhnya memang berada di Korea.. bersama kami.. namun jiwanya bersama anak itu.. bersama Tao."

.

Baekhyun terisak lirih. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, untuk menahan isakan lebih banyak. Wufan tetap saja diam tak merespon ucapan Baekhyun. Walau sebenarnya dadanya sendiri ikut sesak mengetahui fakta bahwa, bagi Chanyeol.. Tao adalah segalanya. Mengapa.. seandainya cinta Chanyeol tidak sedalam ini untuk Tao.. andai cinta Wufan tidak sedalam ini untuk Tao.. Andai saja— tidak ada yang akan tersakiti nantinya...

"Jika Tao adalah nafasnya.. Jika Tao adalah hidupnya.. aku akan mengusahakannya untuk Chanyeol."

.

_**Egoiskah?**_

.

Wufan menahan sakit hati yang kini makin saja terasa perih. Mengapa tidak ada yang memikirkan perasaannya? Mengapa semua memikirkan perasaan Chanyeol— mengapa tidak ada yang mau bersusah payah merasakan sedikit saja rasa sakit dihatinya?

Mengapa—

.

_**Tidak adil.**_

.

"Baekhyun-sshi..."

.

Panggilan Wufan membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan mata, menatap punggung Wufan dengan intens. Ia hentikan isak tangis dan menghapus air mata dipipi. Mendengarkan sebuah kalimat tegas dari Wufan yang masih saja memunggunginya.

.

"...jika aku berniat menyerah semudah itu.. aku tidak akan menyetujui kesepakatan itu dengan Chanyeol."

.

Baekhyun tersentak. "Wufan-sshi— Kumohon! Chany—"

.

"Aku juga berhak bahagia."

.

**DEG**

.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata ketika mendengar ucapan tegas Wufan, ia tidak bisa menjawab. Ia tidak akan menang lagi jika menuntut sesuatu saat ini. Baekhyun hanya melihat punggung lebar Wufan menjauh meninggalkan tempat itu. Tangisan Baekhyun kembali pecah, ia bekap mulutnya sendiri agar tidak menimbulkan suara lebih keras.

.

Apakah ia salah?

.

Apakah ia salah berfikir.. jika ia bisa memberikan Tao sepenuhnya untuk Chanyeol—

.

.

.

_**...Chanyeol akan melihatku?**_

.

.

.

* * *

_Sepulang sekolah._

* * *

.

Tao membereskan peralatan tulis masuk kedalam tas. Perhatiannya teralih pada sosok manis yang kini berada didepannya. Sosok itu tersenyum tipis tanpa bicara kemudian berjalan keluar kelas. Tao menghela nafas pelan melihat Baekhyun, yang entah mengapa terasa menjaga jarak dengannya. Ia bukan berfikir bahwa mereka akrab, namun—Baekhyun tidak pernah menyapanya lagi. Apakah Tao menyinggung hati Baekhyun? Entahlah—Tao akan mengajak Baekhyun bicara esok hari rencananya.

.

"Mengapa melamun?!"

.

Suara berat itu menyentak lamunan Tao, ia lihat pemuda berambut coklat caramel tersenyum manis kearahnya. Membantu Tao merapikan beberapa buku yang tertinggal masuk kedalam tas. Chanyeol— tanpa Wufan.

.

"Mana Wufan?" Tao langsung bertanya ketika sadar.. lagi- lagi.. tidak ada Wufan.

Chanyeol masih tersenyum, berbeda dengan ekspresi wajah Tao yang benar- benar serius. Memang ada yang aneh dengan Wufan, apakah karena kejadian tadi pagi Wufan menghindarinya?

"Wufan pulang duluan. Dia bilang ada urusan.."

"Urusan apa?"

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku."

Tao menunduk, ia semakin saja khawatir sekarang. Ia terlihat cemas dan itu disadari oleh Chanyeol. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi mengusap rambut hitam Tao dengan sayang. Membuat Tao menatapnya dengan mata gundah, Tao tidak bisa menyembunyikan bahwa ia benar- benar tengah gusar memikirkan Wufan. Chanyeol tahu dengan jelas apa yang dipikirkan oleh Tao. "Dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Jangan khawatir."

.

_**Itu benar.. bahkan tidak ada yang bisa membantah.**_

.

Perkataan Chanyeol sedikit membuat hati Tao lega, hanya sedikit. Tao tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk pelan. Ia sandang tasnya dan menggandeng lengan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua pergi dari kelas itu.

"Kita langsung pulang?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha membawa Tao berbicara, ia masih saja menemukan Tao yang melamun dan hanyut dalam pikirannya tentang Wufan.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

"Kau maunya kemana?"

"Aku—" Tao mengerjapkan mata kemudian menatap Chanyeol. "..aku mau pulang saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Wufan berjalan dengan pasti dikerumunan manusia yang berbeda arah dengannya. Langkah kaki panjang yang membuat langkahnya terlihat sangat cepat. Ia memang langsung pergi meninggalkan sekolah ketika bell pulang sekolah berbunyi. Bahkan ia tidak menghiraukan panggilan Chanyeol. Pikiran Wufan sangat kalut. Banyak hal yang terjadi dan itu menakutkan. Park Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.. Huang Zitao—mengapa! Mengapa mereka tidak mau meninggalkan Wufan sendirian! Apalagi nama Huang Zitao yang selalu menekan nafasnya hingga sesak dan kehilangan oksigen.

.

Wufan harus menghentikan semua ini!

.

Ia harus merubahnya—

.

Tidak mau lagi tersiksa karena hal ini.. Cukup!

.

_Tap_

.

Langkah kaki Wufan terhenti didepan sebuah tempat. Wufan memandang tempat itu dalam- dalam. Ia sempat ragu.. namun—

.

_**-"...Akan kulakukan jika ingin merubah takdirku—"**_

.

Wufan mengepalkan tangan, memberi sebuah semangat untuk mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Ia yang harus merubah hidupnya kini.. bukan Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang boleh mengendalikan dirinya lagi saat ini.. sudah saatnya ia memperjuangkan kebahagiaannya.

.

Untuk jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

.

_**-"Jika kau dan aku menyukai Tao.. kita akan menyakiti Tao, bukan?"-**_

.

Benar! Apakah ia akah se-egois itu membiarkan Tao terluka akan cintanya?

.

_**Siapa yang egois sebenarnya?**_

.

Cukup sudah, Wufan! Kau sudah terlalu lama merasakan rasa sakit itu sendirian. Tidak ada salahnya jika kau ingin melepas semuanya. Memangnya—jika Tao mendengar senandung cinta darimu... itu akan menyakitinya?

.

Benarkah Tao akan tersakiti dan menderita?

.

_Deg_

.

Dengan langkah kaki yang amat pasti, Wufan masuk kedalam toko tersebut. Matanya sekilas menatap anting- anting yang ia bicarakan dengan Tao dan Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum masuk kedalam toko, kemudian... ia tersenyum... tipis sekali.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku akan merubah takdirku.**_

_**Untuk menggapaimu...**_

_**Biarkan aku egois kali ini—**_

_**.**_

.

.

"_**Jika ada yang menyatakan bahwa ia menyukai Tao.. berarti dialah yang kalah."**_

"_**Kalah?"**_

"_**Orang yang kalah harus menghilang dari kehidupan Tao selamanya."**_

.

.

.

* * *

Continue or END ?

* * *

.

.

.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah komen dari chapter 1 sampai chapter ini. Semua komennya membuat saya senang dan termotivasi. Bagi yg sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk mengoreksi ff saya, terima kasih banyak.

Penyakit Chanyeol bukan asma. Maaf di chapter ini belum terkuak. Untuk NC aku masih blum kpikiran XD

Ff ini masih sangat jauh dari kata sempurna. Berkenan untuk meninggalkan review, ya :**

Sekian.

**Barbie Huang**


	5. CHAPTER 4 - KISS

**Yongyuan Bu Likai Wo**

**Author** : **Barbie Huang**

**Pair** : KRISTAO – CHANTAO – CHANBAEK

**Cast** : **WUFAN / Kris (EXO M) - Huang Zi Tao/ Tao (EXO M) - Park Chanyeol (EXO K)**

**Slight** : Park Chanyeol – Park Baekhyun **(Incest)**

**Genre** : Romance, Drama. School Life, Hurt, **Triangle Love**

**Disclaimer** : SMEnt and EXO (* ofc GOD.

**Inspirated** : **RIVAL NEXT DOOR (Shiraishi Yuki)**

**.**

**YAOI / BOY X BOY / SHOUNEN AI / BL**

**.**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**.**

DONT **'COPY PASTE'** MY HARDWORK! **GOD WATCHING! GOD NEVER SLEEP!**

**.**

**Perhatia****n : Karena chapter ini saya post saat bulan puasa. Mohon kebijakan para reader untuk membaca FF ini disaat keadaan yg tepat. Memang tidak ada adegan aneh- aneh atau menjurus ke rate dewasa. Hanya saja untuk jaga- jaga. Sebaiknya dibaca saat malam hari / saat sudah berbuka puasa. Terima kasih~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tidak bisakah seperti ini selamanya?**_

_**Tidak ingin genggaman tangan kita terlepas—**_

_**Tidak bisakah aku memeluk keduanya secara bersamaan?**_

_**Tanpa harus memilih satu diantaranya?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER IV- KISS**

* * *

.

Sudah nyaris pukul 8 malam, namun Wufan belum juga pulang kerumah Tao. Wufan tidak mungkin pulang kerumahnya karena kunci rumahnya berada dilaci kamar tamu yang digunakan Wufan, Tao sudah memeriksa. Apalagi ayah dan ibu Wufan baru akan pulang beberapa minggu lagi. Tidak ada alasan Wufan akan pulang kerumahnya.. karena itu, Tao seakan hilang akal. Jadi Wufan sedang berada dimana hingga belum pulang selarut ini? Bahkan ponselnya tidak aktif.

.

Dengan wajah luar biasa cemas.. Tao menunggui Wufan diteras depan rumahnya. Bukan hanya udara yang amat dingin, keadaan diperburuk dengan hujan lebat saat ini. Hanya dengan memakai sweater berwarna merah, Tao duduk disebuah kursi.

"Wufan.. Dimana kau!" Bisik Tao sembari memeluk tubuhnya. Dingin—Tao tidak bisa membayangkan Wufan kedinginan diluar sana. Wufan tanpa kehangatan.. dimana? Dimana pemuda itu sebenarnya? Oh Tuhan, Tao bisa gila jika Wufan tidak pulang sekarang juga!

Karena hari hujan, Tao tidak membiarkan Chanyeol untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Bukan tanpa alasan, karena tubuh Chanyeol memang agak lemah. Apalagi Chanyeol suka sekali berkunjung kerumah Tao lewat pagar belakang pembatas kediaman Park dan Kediaman Huang. Ia bisa terjatuh bahkan tergelincir mengingat hujan masih saja mengguyur kota itu. Dengan ancaman, **'Tidak akan mengajak bicara Chanyeol selama sebulan'**, pemuda bersurai coklat karamel tersebut mau menurut. Alhasil, hanya Tao yang kini menunggui Wufan pulang.

"Wufan..." Tao nyaris menangis. Ia tidak menyangka Wufan akan menghindarinya sampai seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin Wufan ada dihadapannya. Apapun yang Wufan inginkan, Tao akan berusaha untuk memberi.. Hanya agar Wufan tidak berlaku lagi seperti ini untuk kedepannya.

"Wufan—kumohon."

.

_Graak_

.

Hingga suara pagar terbuka mengalihkan pandangan Tao yang dari tadi menatap lantai menuju kedepan. Mata Tao membulat sempurna kemudian ia berdiri tegap. Lega menyergap hati ketika melihat pemuda tampan yang basah kuyub berlari kearahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan—

.

"Oh, Tuhan! Wufan!" Tao langsung mengusap wajah basah pemuda tampan yang sudah berdiri didepannya. "Kau kehujanan!"

.

"Ma—maaf.. Aku—aku pulang—larut." Wufan berusaha berbicara selagi giginya bergertak karena menggigil. Tao menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. Ia begitu lega melihat Wufan, ia tidak akan memaki atau menasehati pemuda tampan itu saat ini. Wufan sudah pulang dan berdiri dihadapannya saja sudah cukup!

"Ayo, masuk!" Tao langsung merangkul pundak Wufan dan membawa masuk kedalam rumah. Tidak menunggu, Tao dan Wufan menuju kamar mandi. Bagaimanapun Wufan benar- benar basah kuyub, ia harus cepat mandi agar tidak terserang penyakit. Tao dalam diam membantu Wufan melepas jas sekolah, setelahnya ia langsung mengisi _bathtub_ dengan air hangat. Benar- benar tidak ada pembicaraan. Mereka sibuk dalam pikiran masing- masing. Entah pemikiran tentang kesalahpahaman yang mungkin terjadi ataupun—_perubahan_.

.

"Wu.. Fan.."

.

Panggilan halus itu menghentikan gerakan Wufan yang akan membuka kancing kemeja basah yang masih ia kenakan. Ia tatap punggung pemuda manis yang membelakanginya dengan taat. Tao masih menghadap _bathtub_. Wufan tidak membuka suara, ia hanya memandang punggung Tao yang bergetar pelan. Wufan tidak tahu, mati- matian pemuda manis itu menahan sesuatu.

.

"..kau menghindariku?"

.

Pertanyaan yang dilayangkan tanpa basa- basi oleh seorang Huang Zitao.

.

"Ya."

.

Jawaban jujur dari Wufan membuat air mata Tao tumpah begitu saja, cepat- cepat ia hapus air mata dari pipi dan berbalik badan. Menatap dengan tajam pemuda tinggi berambut pirang yang juga memandangnya. Sorong mata mereka berbeda cahaya. Berbeda makna dan berbeda maksud. Berbeda paham—

.

"Kenapa?"

.

Pertanyaan Tao menuntut seperti busur panah. Merayu Wufan untuk mendekati pemuda manis yang kembali menitikkan air mata. Jarak mereka dekat, hanya selangkah.. memudahkan layangan tangan Wufan mengusap air mata dipipi si peri manis. Bagi Wufan.. Tao adalah peri. Bagi Wufan.. Tao adalah dunia dongengnya yang akan selalu berakhir dengan kalimat _'Happily Ever After'_, ironisnya Tao lah penoreh luka terdalam dihati Wufan.. bagi Wufan—keberadaan Zitao adalah anugerah dimuka bumi ini. Bagi Wufan—keindahan dan kesempurnaan terangkum pada sosok Huang Zitao.. bagi Wufan—

.

_**Tao tidak tergantikan.**_

.

"Aku ingin merubah takdir-ku." Wufan memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana kemudian mengarahkan genggaman tangan itu tepat dihadapan Tao. "..untukmu."

.

Tao memandang sesaat wajah Wufan kemudian menengadahkan tangannya tepat dibawah genggaman tangan Wufan. Begitu Wufan membuka genggaman tangannya, sebuah benda sangat mungil terjatuh tepat ditadahan tangan Tao. Mengenal benda mungil yang ada ditangannya, Tao menatap Wufan lekat. Tidak percaya.

.

"Anting ini..." Bisik Tao pelan sekali. "Kau.."

.

Wufan mengangguk kemudian mengeluarkan alat melubangi telinga dari saku celananya. "Aku bantu memasangnya.."

.

Tao menggerakkan tangan kanan kearah telinga kiri Wufan, menyingkirkan helaian rambut pirang basah agar tidak menutupi daun telinga si tampan. Ia lihat anting mungil berwarna hitam pekat terpasang sempurna pada telinga Wufan, sama seperti anting yang ada ditangan Tao. Oh Tuhan... Apakah Wufan sangat bersungguh- sungguh untuk mengubah takdirnya?

"Wu Fan.. aku—"

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu anting itu.. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakannya?."

.

Tao nampak berfikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Wufan tersenyum dan menarik tangan Tao untuk mendekat dengannya. Pemuda panda memandang wajah Wufan dengan taat. Ucapan Wufan seperti kebohongan. Bukan—Wufan seperti benar- benar ingin melakukan sesuatu dan merubahnya agar tidak sama lagi.. Tao hanya takut.

.

_**Apa yang sebenarnya ingin Wufan ubah?**_

.

"Tutup matamu." Bisik Wufan lembut.

.

Tao menutup mata, menuruti ucapan Wufan. Membiarkan dirinya sepenuh hati menuruti suara Wufan. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah pelukan dan daun telinga sebelah kanannya terasa dingin. _Alkohol?_

.

"Percaya padaku."

.

Bisikan Wufan seakan menjadi bius penenang bagi Tao. Ia menggenggam kuat kemeja Wufan dibagian dada. Jaraknya dengan Wufan tipis sekali. Tao merasakan hembusan nafas Wufan ditengkuknya. Suara Wufan seperti melody dipendengaran Tao saat ini, begitu menenangkan... hingga rasanya nyaman. Tidak takut.

.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, saat Tao merasakan besi tipis itu menembus kulit dan daging. Membuat Tao terpekik kecil ketika anting mungil tersebut sudah masuk kedalam lubang telinga baru miliknya. Tao memejamkan mata erat- erat saat perih dan nyeri ia rasakan dibagian telinga. Tak sadar, ia sandarkan kepalanya pada dada Wufan. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang meringis menahan perih. _**Sakit—**_

.

_**Sakit?**_

_**.**_

_**Yang mana?**_

_._

"Tao..."

.

Panggilan Wufan membuat Tao mendongakkan wajah, dengan mata berair ia tatap si tampan yang tengah tersenyum. Wufan menuntun Tao menuju cermin besar yang berada dikamar mandi itu, kini memeluk tubuh Tao dari belakang.. Wufan menatap pantulan dirinya dan Tao didalam cermin tersebut. Menjepit helaian rambut hitam disela- sela daun telinga Tao..

.

"Selamat.. kau baru saja merubah takdirmu." Bisik Wufan tepat ditelinga Tao.

.

Tao dengan perlahan, mengangkat tangan, memegangi daun telinga sebelah kanan yang terpasang sebuah anting berwarna hitam pekat. Sama seperti milik Wufan, bedanya.. Wufan, anting bagian kiri dan Tao, anting bagian kanan. Seperti _Couple Piercing_ saja.

.

"..indah." Tao tersenyum tipis melihat pantulan dirinya dan Wufan dicermin. Mata Tao kembali melihat telinganya dari cermin, ia sebenarnya belum siap memakai anting- anting seperti ini.. akan tetapi, ada sebuah keinginan kuat untuk Tao agar mengikuti Wufan. Lagipula, Tao sepertinya tidak menyesal. "...Wufan—terima kasih."

.

Wufan tersenyum tipis sekali, ia tidak menyangka Tao akan berterima kasih padanya. Dengan pelan, Wufan mengarahkan tubuh Tao agar berhadapan dengannya. Memandangi anting yang tersemat didaun telinga Tao, membuatnya begitu lega. Sangat! Mereka bertatapan cukup lama hingga Tao membuka suara.

"Mengapa.. kau ingin merubah takdirmu, Wufan?"

Wufan diam.

"Kau juga melubangi telingamu.. pasti ada alasan kuat hingga kau ingin memakai anting seperti ini, bukan?"

"Ya.."

Tao mengusap wajah Wufan lembut sekali. "Mengapa...?"

.

_**Jangan salahkan aku.**_

.

"Karena.." Wufan terhenti sejenak. Ia berfikir sangat keras.. Apakah ia siap merubah kehangatan ini dalam satu kalimat menyakitkan namun melegakan?

.

_**Jika kau tidak mau mendengarnya—**_

_**Tutup telinga dan hatimu.**_

_**Jangan dengarkan!**_

"Wufan?"

_**Maafkan aku.**_

.

"..karena aku.." Wufan menangkup pipi Tao dengan kedua tangannya. "...tidak bisa lagi menjadi sahabatmu, Tao."

.

**DEG**

.

Mata Tao membulat sempurna, tidak menyangka ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Wufan. Belum sempat Tao membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara—

.

Sebuah penyatuan kecil terjadi dengan tiba- tiba.

.

_Ciuman._

.

Tubuh Tao diam seketika saat dengan jelas ia merasakan bibir lain menekan bibirnya. Tidak bisa berfikir ketika tangkupan tangan terlepas, digantikan dengan pelukan posesif. Tao tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ia sadar dengan jelas siapa yang melakukannya.. _Wufan menciumnya_... tepat dibibir.

.

Wufan— _**sahabatnya.**_

.

Tidak boleh!

.

"A—ah!" Tao berusaha mendorong tubuh Wufan, namun semakin banyak tubuh itu meronta... Wufan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Membuat Tao kehabisan nafas untuk melawan. Pasrah ketika tubuhnya terdorong hingga membentur dinding. Tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membiarkan Wufan menguasai dirinya. Tidak! Ini semua harus dihentikan.. Tao tidak boleh hanyut dalam ciuman Wufan yang menuntutnya lebih jauh!

.

Tidak!

.

Hentikan!

.

Tao mendorong tubuh Wufan sekuat tenaga hingga ciuman basah mereka terputus begitu saja, Tao membekap bibirnya yang terasa sedikit bengkak oleh ulah Wufan beberapa detik yang lalu. Bukannya minta maaf, Wufan tersenyum tipis dan menjilat bibir bawahnya. Membuat Tao tersentak—_**Wufan yang berbeda...**_

_._

_**Siapa?**_

.

"Apa yang—sahabat tidak melakukan hal seperti itu, Wu Fan!" teriak Tao keras. Ia tidak terima dengan wajah Wufan yang seperti tanpa ekspresi dan..tanpa dosa.

.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa menjadi sahabatmu lagi."

.

Tao menggeleng cepat, air mata tak bisa Tao hindari kali ini. Ia menangis dan Wufan tidak mengatakan apa yang Tao harapkan. Wufan hanya memandangi Tao tanpa berkedip. Memandangi sosok manis yang membuatnya jatuh dan terpuruk. Apa yang ia lakukan baru saja, adalah bukti bahwa kesungguhan hati Wufan tidak bisa bertahan lagi sebagai—_**sahabat Tao.**_

.

"..kau sahabatku.. apa yang kau katakan!"

.

"Aku tidak bisa!" Wufan sedikit berteriak.

.

Tao terdiam karena baru kali ini Wufan serius membentaknya. Mata Wufan dingin seakan menahan pilu. Nafas berat Wufan terdengar sendat, pemuda tampan itu tidak bisa menahan hati lebih lama. Ia ingin dilihat sebagai 'orang lain' dimata Tao.. bukan sahabat yang tidak bisa memiliki ikatan lain. Tidak ingin punya batasan ketika mereka bersentuhan dan berinteraksi lagi.

.

"Antara aku dan Chanyeol... siapa yang lebih kau sayangi?"

.

Mata Tao membulat sempurna ketika pertanyaan telak dilayangkan oleh Wufan. Tidak percaya dan tidak mau mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu sebenarnya, Tao mengalihkan pandangan kearah bawah, menunduk. Tidak kuasa melihat wajah Wufan yang penuh tuntutan. Bisa dilihat tangan Tao bergetar pelan. "Aku.. tidak ingin menjawabnya."

.

"Kenapa?"

.

"Jangan bodoh Wu Fan! Kau dan Chanyeol sama berartinya untukku! Kau dan Chanyeol—bukan pilihan yang bisa aku pilih!" Tao menggeleng cepat. Ia tatap mata pemuda tampan yang nampak kosong dihadapannya. "Bukankah kita sahabat, Wu Fan... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan hingga kau tidak mau menjadi sahabatku lagi?"

.

_**Ternyata... kau tidak mau mengerti—**_

.

Wufan tersenyum miris. "Apa aku sebegitu tak bisa kau baca, Tao? Apa maksudku tak bisa kau tangkap sama sekali?"

.

_**Apa perasaanku tak pernah sampai?**_

.

"Aku tidak bisa menangkapnya! Tolong jelaskan padaku! Kau membuatku bingung—" kali ini Tao ikut berteriak. "Kau.. kau menciumku.. mengapa.. kau tidak membuatku mengerti..."

.

Wu Fan menatap tajam sorot mata rapuh dihadapannya. Mereka sama- sama menuntut saat ini, tidak ada yang mau mengalah untuk tunduk. Tao mengepalkan tangan ketika mulut Wu Fan tidak juga terbuka untuk bicara. Wu Fan pasti masih berfikir... ia sepertinya memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan agar Tao mengerti maksudnya dengan jelas. Karena Wu Fan juga sudah lelah—

.

"Wu Fan, jika kau tidak bicara, aku—"

.

"Pernah..." Wufan memotong ucapan Tao cepat. Tao langsung menutup mulutnya, fokus mendengar ucapan Wufan yang sudah berlanjut. "Pernah aku berfikir untuk membuang bahkan melupakan perasaan ini agar kita bisa terus bahagia pada jalan yang aman."

.

Wu Fan mendekat selangkah, namun Tao menjauh selangkah.

.

"Pernah.. ketika aku memelukmu dan mencium puncak kepalamu.. aku ingin mengutarakannya. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dihantui perasaan yang selalu membuncah? Menahannya hingga dada terasa sesak.."

.

Tao diam.

.

"Jika kau masih belum mengerti, Zi Tao.. Jika kau masih perlu penjelasan lain.." Wu Fan menunduk sejenak kemudian kembali menatap Tao dengan lekat. Hanya ada mata yang berat disana.. Hanya ada keinginan untuk memiliki. "Aku akan mengatakannya dengan jelas.. tetapi—berjanjilah... kau tidak akan lari dari kenyataan dan takdir."

.

_**Apakah kau siap?**_

.

Tao menunduk, ia layangkan kedua tangannya untuk menutup telinga. Akan tetapi, tangan Wu Fan sudah menahannya. Membuat Tao menyadari bahwa jarak tubuhnya dan Wu Fan kembali menipis, ia bisa dengan leluasa menatap pahatan sempurna dari wajah tampan Wu Fan. Begitu tampan hingga mata Tao tidak mengerjap sekalipun.

.

_**Dengarkan aku—**_

.

"Aku mencintaimu...

.

**DEG**

.

...Aku mencintaimu...

.

**DEG**

.

..Mencintai seorang Huang Zi Tao, bukan sebagai sahabat."

.

_**Dugh**_

.

Tao mendorong tubuh Wu Fan amat keras hingga Wufan nyaris saja tersungkur. Tao menggeleng cepat kemudian berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan Wufan yang hanya bisa terdiam ditempat. Tao pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun.. Tao pergi begitu saja—

.

Tao sudah mendengarnya.. _dan bukanlah wajah bahagia yang tergambar._

.

_Bruk_

.

"Khhh.." Wu Fan terduduk, ia pejamkan matanya dan merebahkan kepala pada sisi _bathtub_. Wu Fan masih merasakan tangannya yang bergetar hebat, demi Tuhan ia gugup setengah mati. Seperti nyawa ada diujung kaki ketika kalimat cinta tersebut terucap begitu saja. Wu Fan masih bisa merasakan lembutnya belah bibir merah muda yang tadi bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Wu Fan masih bisa merasakan getaran tubuh Tao—

.

"Aku.. mengatakannya.. Tuhan.."

.

.

.

_**Don't speak**_

_**Don't tell me cause it's hurt**_

.

.

.

_Brak_

.

Tao masuk kedalam kamarnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat merah dan basah. Tao menangis, ternyata. Ia tepis air matanya dengan kasar, namun tidak berguna karena ia masih menangis. Tao terduduk ditempat, bersandar pada kokohnya pintu kayu tersebut. Ia mendongakkan wajah karena merasa oksigen tidak mau masuk kedalam paru- paru. Sesaknya luar biasa—

.

"Tuhan.. Tuhan..." Tao terisak. Suara hujan diluar sana ternyata kalah pilu oleh isakan Tao. Ia tidak menyangka Wu Fan.. sahabatnya.. akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tidak penah ia duga Wu Fan akan terlihat seperti itu dihadapannya.. bukan Wu Fan yang selalu mengejeknya ataupun menyindirnya. Bukan Wu Fan yang akan menertawainya dengan keras dan mengecup sayang puncak kepalanya sebagai sahabat. Bukan—

_**.**_

_**-..Mencintai seorang Huang Zi Tao, bukan sebagai sahabat."-**_

.

"Sakit.." Tao mengusap lubang telinga yang baru saja dibuat Wufan. Rasanya berdenyut nyeri.. Namun— ada bagian yang lebih sakit kini Tao rasakan.

_**Hati.**_

Hatinya jauh lebih sakit.

.

"Aku tidak bisa.. tidak mungkin menganggap Wu Fan lebih dari sahabat...hiks.." Tao memeluk lututnya kemudian menenggelamkan wajah disana. Ia bersyukur karena malam ini hujan, karena isakan keras yang kini ia teriakannya seakan redam. Disela- sela isakan keras itu.. Tao menyebut nama..

.

_Wu Fan dan... _

_._

"Chanyeol—"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Cinta tidak harus memiliki?**_

_**Omong kosong...**_

_**Yang ada hanyalah.. Cinta itu perjuangan hingga saling memiliki..**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Pagi harinya._

* * *

.

Chanyeol memanjat tembok belakang rumahnya kemudian melompat kedalam pekarangan belakang kediaman Huang tersebut. Ia masih menggigit roti dimulutnya. Setelah ia menepuk pelan telapak tangan, ia kembali memegangi roti tersebut dan memakannya. Dengan santai, Chanyeol berjalan menuju teras halaman belakang tersebut, ia tersenyum ketika pintu tersebut tidak terkunci. Tao memang selalu membuka pintu itu setiap pagi, karena Chanyeol pasti selalu datang lewat sana.

.

Setelah masuk kedalam rumah, Chanyeol menelan kunyahan terakhir dari roti yang tadi ia makan. Keadaan rumah Tao masih sunyi, tumben. Biasanya Tao akan heboh sekali didapur bersama Wufan. Chanyeol mengangkat bahu kemudian berjalan kekamar Tao. Tanpa mengetuk, pemuda tampan tersenyum langsung saja membuka pintu kamar si pemuda panda.

.

"Tao.." panggil Chanyeol ketika melangkah masuk.

.

Mata Chanyeol penangkap pemuda panda yang masih duduk didepan meja hias. Pemuda panda yang melamun menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Chanyeol mengernyit saat tahu jika Tao belum menyadari keberadaannya. Kaki panjang tersebut melangkah dengan perlahan mendekati Tao. Kemudian terhenti ketika ia berdiri tepat dibelakang pemuda panda.

.

"Ah.." Tao tersentak saat melihat Chanyeol pada pantulan cermin dihadapannya. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian memeluk Tao dari belakang. Tao yang duduk dikursi hanya bisa tersenyum ketika kedua lengan panjang Chanyeol melingkar dilehernya. "Selamat pagi.. Chanyeol."

.

"Selamat pagi... Apa yang kau lamunkan, Princess Peach?" bisik Chanyeol kemudian mengecup pipi Tao cukup lama.

.

"Ti—tidak.." Tao tersenyum kaku kemudian mengambil sebuah sisir. Chanyeol membuka pelukannya lalu mengambil sisir dari tangan Tao. Tanpa perlu dijelaskan, Tao tahu pasti bahwa Chanyeol ingin menyisirkan rambutnya. Dulu, Chanyeol sering sekali menyisirkan rambut hitam Tao. Dengan sangat lembut dan hati- hati, Chanyeol menyisir rambut Tao, sedang sang pemuda panda hanya diam sembari menatap Chanyeol dari cermin. Ada ketenangan yang ia rasakan ketika melihat sosok Chanyeol.

.

"Chanyeol.." panggil Tao lembut.

"Hmm?"

Tao tersenyum tipis kemudian berbalik badan, Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya menyisir rambut Tao dan menatap pemuda manis tersebut dengan lembut. Tao berdiri dari duduknya kemudian memeluk Chanyeol erat. Awalnya Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Tao secara tiba- tiba, walau akhirnya Chanyeol membalas pelukan pemuda manis tersebut sama eratnya. Tubuh Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi dari Tao, membuat pemuda manis itu dengan mudahnya menyembunyikan wajah diceruk leher Chanyeol.

"Ada apa? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Tao menggeleng.

"Kau tidak enak badan? Kalau begitu hari ini tidak usah bersekolah." Chanyeol mengusap rambut Tao sayang. Kembali hanya gelengan yang ia dapatkan. Chanyeol bisa membaca bahwa Tao sedang gundah.. Ada yang membuat Tao tidak nyaman hingga ia butuh pelukan.

"Chanyeol.. maukah bernyanyi untukku?"

Chanyeol mengarahkan wajah untuk sedikit melihat wajah Tao yang tersembunyi diceruk lehernya. Walau ia bingung, Chanyeol akhirnya mengangguk. Ia sandarkan pipinya menyentuh helaian rambut hitam Tao kemudian menepuk pelan kepala Tao dengan kasih sayang. Semata- mata agar Tao nyaman didalam peluknya.

.

"_Kita menukar takdir.. yang membimbing pertemuan kita satu sama lain..."_

_._

Suara nyanyian Chanyeol dimulai.. Tao menutup mata, mencoba senyaman mungkin berada didalam pelukan Chanyeol. Kehangatan yang Tao cari.

_._

"_Aku tahu kita telah saling menyayangi selama ini.."_

_._

Teringat wajah Wu Fan begitu saja dibenak Tao, membuat mata dan wajahnya memanas. Tao mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol. Masih saja belum bisa ia percaya kejadian tadi malam yang terjadi begitu saja. Tidak ingin mengingat, tidak ingin percaya..

.

"_When you smile, sunshine.. sinar terang yang tak bisa diekspresikan dengan kata- kata.."_

_._

Setetes air mata jatuh dipipi Tao, tubuhnya bergetar seiringan dengan isakan halus yang terdengar lirih. Chanyeol mengetahui pemuda manis itu sedang menangis kini. Namun—nyanyianya tak terhenti. Jika Tao menginginkan Chanyeol bernyanyi, Chanyeol tidak akan berhenti sebelum Tao yang meminta.

.

"_Gejolak yang hancur didalam hatiku.."_

_-Baby Don't Cry (EXO)_

.

Tao mengangkat kepala, menatap Chanyeol sembari menggigit bibir bawah. Chanyeol sangat bingung mengapa Tao menangis saat ini. Apa yang terjadi dengannya tadi malam? Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengannya dan.. Wu Fan?

.

"Jangan menangis.." bisik Chanyeol mengusap air mata dipipi merah pemuda panda yang tersenyum tipis. "_Baby.. Don't cry.._" lanjut senandung Chanyeol yang membuat Tao mengangguk pelan dan kembali memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat. Betapa beruntungnya Tao ketika Chanyeol selalu ada disisinya ketika ia butuh seseorang.

.

Chanyeol sahabatnya—

.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol.." Tao menghapus air mata. "Aku merasa lebih baik jika berada didekatmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Berarti kau mau bercerita padaku, mengapa kau bersedih?"

Tao mengerjapkan mata, ia berfikir. Jika ia mengatakan apa yang telah terjadi tadi malam, tidak ada jaminan Chanyeol akan berkelahi dengan Wu Fan. Tao sangat mengenal Chanyeol, ia pernah nyaris mematahkan kaki seorang anak ketika tak sengaja membuat Tao nyaris terjatuh dari tangga saat mereka masih tingkat 2 Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Tao tentu saja tidak mau Chanyeol dan Wu Fan bertengkar.. Tao tidak akan sanggup melihatnya.

.

"Se— sepertinya kita akan terlambat jika tidak segera berangkat.. Hmm.." Tao berjalan menuju tas ranselnya diatas meja belajar, menjauhi Chanyeol yang pandangannya tetap mengikat Tao. Jujur saja, Chanyeol paling tidak suka jika Tao menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Apalagi Tao tidak bisa berbohong, Chanyeol tahu dengan jelas.. kini, Tao tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

.

"Huang Zi Tao."

.

Panggilan Chanyeol sontak membuat Tao terhenti. Suara berat pemuda tampan tersebut berubah, tegas dan mengintimidasi. Tao menghela nafas panjang kemudian berbalik badan. Menatap Chanyeol dengan taat. Mengerti tanpa perlu dijelaskan lagi, Chanyeol meminta kejelasan. "Bisakah.. aku menceritakannya disaat—aku sudah menyiapkan apa yang harus kukatakan padamu?"

.

"Menyangkut hal apa hingga kau harus mempersiapkannya?" Chanyeol adalah pemuda yang amat keras kepala. Namun—hanya untuk hal yang menyangkut tentang Tao.

.

Tao tersenyum tipis sekali. "Hal yang bisa merubah persahabatan kita."

.

Setelah mengatakannya, Tao langsung berjalan keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang membulatkan mata, tidak berbohong ia sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Tao. Tangan Chanyeol sudah terkepal, ia tidak boleh berfikir yang tidak- tidak saat ini. Ia harus menahannya. Namun ada satu nama yang langsung terlintas didalam benaknya...

.

"Wu Fan.." bisik Chanyeol bengis.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ketiga pemuda tinggi berjalan beriringan. Banyak yang memperhatikan mereka, apalagi para gadis- gadis yang berada disekitar sana. Ketiga pemuda itu menuju sekolah mereka. Namun ada yang tidak biasa. Jarang sekali mereka diam seperti ini tanpa ada candaan atau pembicaraan yang mereka hebohkan. Apalagi si pemuda panda yang biasanya tidak bisa diam, Tao.

Chanyeol, melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh antara Tao dan Wu Fan. Tidak biasanya Tao akan berjalan disamping Chanyeol.. maksudnya, Tao biasa berjalan ditengah- tengah antara Wufan dan Chanyeol. Tapi.. kali ini Tao memilih berjalan disamping kiri Chanyeol, alhasil pemuda tinggi berambut coklat karamel tersebut yang berada ditengah. Keanehan lain, Tao dan Wu Fan sama sekali tidak berbicara. Sepatah katapun.

.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

.

Pertanyaan spontan dari Chanyeol membuat langkah mereka terhenti. Baik Wu Fan dan Tao terlihat cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan langsung seorang Park Chanyeol. Tao menunduk saja, sedangkan Wu Fan menatap tajam Tao yang merapat pada Chanyeol. "Kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Tao merajuk atau bagaimana, Wu Fan?"

.

Wu Fan hanya mengangkat bahu menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Tanyakan pada Tao. Dia yang mendiamkanku."

.

_Deg_

.

Dada Tao berdesir pelan saat mendengar Wu Fan menyebut namanya dengan lancar. Mengapa? Mengapa Wu Fan nampak biasa saja.. ia bahkan terlihat tidak memiliki beban. Kembali pada Wufan yang biasanya. Walau Tao tahu dengan jelas dari tadi mata Wufan mengikutinya. Bahkan ketika mereka keluar rumah, mata Wufan seperti pedang yang menusuk tubuh Tao hanya dengan sorot.

.

"Tao?" Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangan pada pemuda panda yang memeluk lengannya kuat- kuat. "Kalian bertengkar karena masalah apa kali ini? Apa Wufan menyembunyikan pakaian dalammu lagi?"

.

"Yah! Bisakah tidak mengungkit hal itu lagi? Sudah kukatakan, benda itu hanya tidak sengaja masuk kedalam tasku!" Wufan berteriak kesal.

"Sudahlah! Kau memang mesum.. mengaku saja!" Chanyeol mencibir.

"Kau juga sama! Saat kau terkilir, dengan manjanya kau minta dirawat oleh Tao selama sebulan penuh! Padahal kakimu sudah sehat dalam tiga hari!"

"H—Ha?! Kau tidak bisa menuduhku seperti itu!"

"Mengaku saja, dasar sial!"

"Apa yang harus kuakui jika hal itu tidak benar!"

Tao mengerjapkan mata melihat pertengkaran kecil antara Chanyeol dan Wu Fan. Rasanya—wajar. Rasanya lebih nyaman seperti ini. Pertengkaran kecil yang malah mempererat mereka. Chanyeol dan Wufan yang selalu berebut perhatian Tao. Tidak ingin ada yang berubah.. selamanya seperti ini juga tidak apa- apa. Tidak harus merasakan rasa sesak seperti tadi malam. Tidak ingin melihat wajah Wufan yang begitu kesakitan menahan hati.. dan.. _ciuman_ itu.

.

_Deg_

.

Tao menggeleng cepat, ia tidak mau mengingat bagaimana buruknya pengalaman ciuman pertamanya. Ia tidak menyangka Wufan akan mengambil ciuman pertamannya dengan cara seperti itu. Sama sekali tidak.

.

"Hey! Tao katakan pad—" Chanyeol yang masih berdebat dengan Wufan terdiam begitu saja saat ia menangkap wajah Tao yang begitu dekat dengannya. Namun, fokus mata Chanyeol tertitik pada telinga disebelah kanan Tao. Ia lihat benda mungil yang terpasang pada daun telinga Tao.

.

"Anting?"

.

Sorot mata Wufan berubah dingin. Berbeda dengan Tao yang langsung memegangi daun telinganya. "Wu... Wu Fan.. yang memasangkannya.."

.

Chanyeol langsung menangkap Wufan dengan sorot mata dingin. Seketika ia melihat anting yang sama terpasang ditelinga Wufan sebelah kiri. Sama.. Wufan memberi Tao sebuah anting tanpa memberi Chanyeol. Lalu—kedua sikap mereka yang aneh.. Chanyeol mulai berfikir dan menyambung kejadian yang ada sebagai praduga. Chanyeol bersumpah, ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi antara Wufan dan Tao. Pemuda berambut coklat kamarel tersebut hanya bisa terdiam sambil berfikir.

.

"Chanyeol! Nanti sepulang sekolah kita ketoko anting ini lagi bagaimana? Wu Fan pasti lupa membeli satu lagi karena tadi malam hari hujan. Kau mau?" Tao langsung menangkup wajah Chanyeol. Bisa Tao tangkap wajah kecewa Chanyeol saat melihat hanya dirinya dan Wufan yang memakai anting. Dan Tao benci itu! Ia tidak akan membedakan antara Chanyeol dan Wufan. Karena bagi Tao kedua pemuda tampan itu sama spesial-nya. Jika Tao memiliki sesuatu, Chanyeol dan Wufan juga harus memilikinya. Itu berlaku juga dengan Chanyeol dan Wufan. Mereka banyak memiliki barang- barang berbentuk sama.

.

Tapi Chanyeol melepas tangkupan tangan Tao untuk bisa menatap Wufan yang hanya bisa memandang Tao sedari tadi. Tanpa bicara.

.

"Kita akan selalu bertiga, kan? Makanya.. Jika aku dan Wufan memakai anting—kau juga! Chanyeol juga harus!" Tao sedikit menarik lengan baju Chanyeol yang masih saja memandang Wufan dengan tajam. "Karena—karena bagiku, Chanyeol dan Wu Fan adalah sama.. tidak ada yang berbeda!"

.

_**Sama—Tidak ada yang berbeda?**_

.

"Wu Fan! Kita akan selalu bertiga.. tidak akan ada yang berubah, kan?" Kali ini Tao memandang Wufan, pemuda tampan hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit luar biasa atas semua pertanyaan Tao yang sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaannya. "Benarkan, Wufan? Kita tidak akan terpecah."

.

_**Dengan lugu kau hancurkan harapanku...**_

.

"Iyakan, Wu Fan?!" Tao masih menuntut jawaban dari Wufan. "Kita tidak akan pernah berubah. Chanyeol, aku dan kau akan selalu seperti ini, kan?"

.

_**Apakah ini jawabanmu tentang pernyataan cintaku tadi malam?**_

.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis ketika Tao menuntut Wufan seperti itu. Ia tahu dengan jelas, secara tidak sadar.. Tao menyakiti Wufan saat ini dengan berbagai pertanyaan tersebut. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkan anting itu, karena jujur saja ia tidak percaya tahayul ataupun.. _takdir_. Tao mengira Chanyeol akan bersedih karena Wufan hanya memberikan Tao anting sedangkan Chanyeol tidak. Tapi, ketika melihat Tao semakin panik, Chanyeol jadi tidak tega juga.

.

"Baiklah, kita akan ke toko itu sepulang sekolah." Chanyeol mengusap rambut Tao lembut, namun fokus Tao masih saja pada Wufan. Chanyeol tersentak ketika ia melihat mata Tao memerah sembari menatap Wufan tajam. Chanyeol sadar, bahwa yang kini sedang dibicarakan Tao adalah hal serius.

.

"Mengapa kau tidak menjawab, Wu Fan?" Tao berjalan selangkah mendekati pemuda tampan tersebut. "Aku bertanya padamu.. kita bertiga akan selalu bersama... kan?"

.

_**Apa aku harus berbohong lagi?**_

.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, mengerti bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang tidak beres antara Wufan dan Tao, bukan hanya karena masalah anting. Tidak biasanya Tao menanyakan hal seperti itu dengan tuntutan. Mata Tao juga nampak merah dan berat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi malam? Disaat Chanyeol tidak ada diantara mereka.. apa yang sebenarnya—

.

"Kau mengerti.. aku yakin kau bisa mengerti." Ucapan Tao seakan cairan asam yang masuk kedalam luka Wufan. Secara terang- terangan bahkan dengan tegas, Tao tidak mau merubah apapun walau ia mendengar ucapan cinta dari Wufan tadi malam. Seakan semua tidak berguna dan jauh lebih buruk.

.

_**Sadarkah kau—mengorek luka hatiku lebih dalam?**_

.

"Kau kejam."

.

Perkataan Wufan membuat Tao terdiam. Apalagi Chanyeol yang semakin tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Wufan dan Tao. Sejurus kemudian, Tao berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Wufan. Tentu saja Chanyeol langsung mengambil tindakan untuk mengejar Tao, namun bisikan Wufan menghentikan langkah Chanyeol—

.

"Aku mengatakannya, Chanyeol..."

.

"Ha?" Chanyeol yang terhenti memandang Wufan dengan taat. Tidak ada keraguan dimata Wufan. Pemuda tampan keturanan Canada tersebut malah terlihat dingin dan tegas. Matanya mulai berbahaya ketika Chanyeol memandangnya dengan tatapan marah luar biasa. "Jangan katakan bahwa—"

.

"...Kesepakatan tersebut—tidak berlaku lagi untukku."

.

.

.

.

.

._**Aku akan menunggu hingga kau mau menerima kenyataan...**_

_**..bahwa kau juga mencintaku.**_

_**Berbohonglah saat ini...**_

_**Tutupi rasa cinta itu dengan kenyamananmu**_

_**Namun yang harus kau tahu—**_

_**Aku masih ditempat yang sama..**_

_**Menunggumu berbalik arah—**_

_**Arah dimana hanya ada aku yang membuka pelukan untukmu...**_

_**Selamanya.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**Continue**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

AAHHH! Saya g pernah bosan mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua reader. Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya bahkan koreksinya. Jika masih ada yang membingungkan di chapter ini. saya akan berusaha memperjelas di chapter depan. #bow

Dan, karena ini bulan puasa, saya minta maaf yah kalau pernah menyinggung hati reader sekalian. Yah biar puasa saya jalannya lancar ^^

FF lebay alay aneh yang saya bikin ini kali aja ada yang nyinggung hati reader tanpa sengaja. #mohon maaf.

(Taoris di Russia kyk Honeymoon yah~ Ahhhhh! Mereka berdua sweet bgt! Kawinin nyok~)

Oke, sekian.

.

**Barbie Huang. **


	6. CHAPTER 5 - DISTANCE

**Yongyuan Bu Likai Wo**

**Author** : **Barbie Huang**

**Pair** : KRISTAO – CHANTAO – CHANBAEK

**Cast** : **WUFAN / Kris (EXO M) - Huang Zi Tao/ Tao (EXO M) - Park Chanyeol (EXO K)**

**Slight** : Park Chanyeol – Park Baekhyun **(Incest)**

_**With Kim Jongin in this chapter.**_

**Genre** : Romance, Drama. School Life, Hurt, **Triangle Love**

**Disclaimer** : SMEnt and EXO (* ofc GOD.

**Inspirated** : **RIVAL NEXT DOOR (Shiraishi Yuki)**

**.**

**YAOI / BOY X BOY / SHOUNEN AI / BL**

**.**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**.**

DONT **'COPY PASTE'** MY HARDWORK! **GOD WATCHING! GOD NEVER SLEEP!**

**.**

**Perhatia****n : Karena chapter ini saya post saat bulan puasa. Mohon kebijakan para reader untuk membaca FF ini disaat keadaan yg tepat. Memang tidak ada adegan aneh- aneh atau menjurus ke rate dewasa. Hanya saja untuk jaga- jaga. Sebaiknya dibaca saat malam hari / saat sudah berbuka puasa. Terima kasih~**

* * *

.

.

.

.

_Diamlah_

_Jangan bicara_

_Jangan mengatakan apapun_

_Kau hanya akan membantah—_

_Karena aku tahu apa yang ada didalam hatimu sesungguhnya_

.

.

.

.

* * *

**CHAPTER V - DISTANCE**

* * *

.

"Aku mengatakannya, Chanyeol..."

.

"Ha?" Chanyeol yang terhenti memandang Wufan dengan taat. Tidak ada keraguan dimata Wufan. Pemuda tampan keturunan Canada tersebut malah terlihat dingin dan tegas. Matanya mulai berbahaya ketika Chanyeol memandangnya dengan tatapan marah luar biasa. "Jangan katakan bahwa—"

.

"...Kesepakatan tersebut—tidak berlaku lagi untukku."

.

Chanyeol membulatkan mata, terkejut dengan apa yang telah Wufan katakan. Tentu, Chanyeol mengerti maksud Wufan dengan jelas. Kedua pemuda tampan tersebut hanya diam, saling membidik dengan tatapan tajam satu sama lain. Sama saja, tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Namun, dugaan Wufan jika Chanyeol akan memukulnya atau menyerangnya tidak terbukti.. pemuda tampan berambut karamel malah tersenyum tipis dan melipat tangan didada. Seperti paham dan sudah menduga.

.

"Sungguh berani." Ujar Chanyeol seakan mengejek. "Dan lihat apa yang kau lakukan, bukan? Kau merusak semuanya... Wu Fan-sshi."

Wu Fan masih menampilkan wajah dinginnya. "Aku tidak akan kalah."

"Kenyataannya kau kalah. Jangan lupakan kesepakatan kita."

Kembali hening. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat serius, tapi masih kalah dingin dari wajah Wufan saat ini. Yang ada didalam pikiran kedua pemuda tampan tersebut tentu saja hanya ada satu, _**Tao**_. Apapun yang mereka lakukan hanya akan berujung pada pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

"Yang berhak menentukan aku kalah atau tidak bukanlah kesepakatan brengsek itu!" Wufan tersenyum sinis. "...Kau tahu sendiri, aku manusia sekeras kepala apa, Park Chanyeol-sshi. Jika kau pikir aku akan benar- benar pergi dari kehidupan Tao setelah mengatakannya—kau salah besar!"

.

_Grab_

.

"Jauhi Tao, kau bukan lagi sahabat kami!" Chanyeol menyengkram kerah baju Wufan dengan kasar, tidak sabar lagi. Membuat pemuda campuran Canada tersebut mendorong Chanyeol tidak kalah kasar. Mereka nampak bersitegang. Kebencian yang tertahan selama ini meluap.

.

"Sejak awal—tidak ada persahabatan diantara kita! Kita hanya terikat karena Tao dan kau pikir—kau pikir sesuatu yang pamrih seperti itu bisa dikatakan persahabatan!" teriakan Wufan cukup membuat Chanyeol tersentak. Terkejut atas ucapan Wufan.

"...kau benar." Chanyeol mundur satu langkah, kembali mengumbar senyuman tidak ramah. Kemudian ia pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Wufan yang masih saja terdiam ditempat. Kini Wufan yakin sekali, ia bisa merubah takdirnya. Ia bisa merubah jalannya untuk menggapai Tao.

.

Kali ini tidak akan ia biarkan kendali berada ditangan orang lain lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Jam istirahat._

* * *

Tao mendesah pelan ketika bell istirahat sudah berbunyi. Ia langsung merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja. Merengek dengan suara super pelan. Itu memang kebiasaan Tao jika sedang gundah ataupun tidak enak hati. Rasanya ia ingin menangis, namun ia tidak secengeng itu. Tao tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Wufan.. apalagi ucapan Wufan tadi pagi—

.

_**-"Kau kejam."-**_

.

Demi Tuhan, Tao sama sekali tidak pernah bermaksud menyakiti Wufan. Tao hanya kehilangan kontrol saat ia melihat kedua sahabatnya mulai bersitegang dan siap baku hantam. Desakan Tao memang sangat menyakitkan bagi Wufan, dan Tao sadar bahwa ia sudah berlaku kelewatan. Maka ia langsung saja berlari meninggalkan Wufan dan Chanyeol tadi pagi. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Saat ini, Tao benar- benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan Wufan maupun Chanyeol. Sebut ia kekanak- kanakan karena ia tidak bisa berfikir jernih sejak Wufan menyatakan perasaannya tadi malam kepada Tao. Sebut dia pengecut untuk tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa persahabatannya tidak akan sama lagi...

.

_**Ini yang aku takutkan—**_

.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" rengek Tao berkali- kali. Tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun yang duduk didepannya, melirik Tao yang masih saja merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja sambil merengek pelan. Pemuda cantik bertubuh mungil tersebut tersenyum tipis kemudian berjalan keluar dari kelas. Sepertinya ia harus berbicara dengan seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

_Klek _

_._

Baekhyun membuka pintu atap sekolah, seperti dugaannya. Pemuda tampan yang ia cari ada disana. Dengan anggunnya, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati pemuda yang kini berdiri tegap disisi pagar pembatas atap sekolah tersebut.

"Berpikir untuk bunuh diri..." buka Baekhyun ketika ia sudah berada beberapa langkah dari pemuda tampan tersebut. "..Wu Fan-sshi?"

Wufan tersenyum tipis kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, menangkap sosok cantik bertubuh mungil berdiri beberapa langkah dari posisinya. Jarak mereka tidak terlalu dekat memang. "Bodoh sekali jika aku berfikir seperti itu setelah mengutarakan perasaanku pada Tao."

"Sudah kuduga." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Tidak kusangka kau melakukannya secepat ini."

"Bukan karena ancamanmu, tentu saja!" Wufan mendengus kemudian bersandar pada pagar pembatas. "Aku hanya tidak ingin membohongi diriku lagi... dan—membohongi Tao."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Kau tulus sekali, Wu Fan-sshi.. setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Wufan menatap Baekhyun tajam lalu menghela nafas pelan. "Kau aneh—bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk melepas Tao untuk Chanyeol, lalu mengapa kau terlihat tenang saat aku sudah bergerak untuk mendapatkan Tao?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Menikmati angin siang yang berhembus cukup sepoi. Baekhyun membiarkan helaian rambut coklat gelap miliknya bergoyangan. Menambah kesan cantik paras mungilnya. "Aku hanya berfikir—jika kalian masih saja terikat dalam kesepakatan tersebut, Chanyeol akan selalu berada didalam ketidakpastian. Lambat laun, ketika Tao mulai merasa perasaan lebih pada salah satunya.. Jika perasaan itu untuk Chanyeol, aku akan senang.. namun jika perasaan itu untukmu... Tao akan menyakiti Chanyeol."

Wufan mengerutkan kening. Ia mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Baekhyun. "...Kau memanfaatkanku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Lebih baik kau yang menyelesaikan semuanya.. daripada Chanyeol disakiti oleh mataharinya.. disakiti oleh Tao.. lebih baik, kau yang merusak kesepakatan itu. Chanyeol tidak akan terlalu sakit jika ia kalah, bukan?"

Tidak bisa Wufan bantah, bahwa Baekhyun benar- benar sangat memikirkan Chanyeol. Hingga ia berfikir sampai sejauh ini untuk Chanyeol. Memanfaatkan Wufan demi tujuannya— _cerdik_. Dan yang ia lakukan semata- mata untuk Chanyeol.

Tunggu!

Wufan mencium keanehan, kelakuan Baekhyun cukup berlebihan untuk alasan persaudaraan, bukan?

"Baekhyun-sshi.."

Pemuda cantik yang dari tadi menatap langit, mengarahkan pandangan mata pada Wufan. "Ya?"

"Kau menyukai Chanyeol?"

.

_Deg_

.

Mata Baekhyun melebar. "H—Ha? Tentu saja.. Chany—Chanyeol adalah saudaraku."

"Bukan. Bukan seperti itu yang kumaksud.." nada bicara Wufan mulai berubah. "Kau menyukai Chanyeol... bukan sebagai saudaramu, kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak henti- hentinya menatap Tao yang duduk dihadapannya. Mereka duduk disalah satu meja kantin yang dekat dengan jendela. Tao sengaja membuka jendela yang berada disampingnya karena ia merasa butuh udara segar. Apalagi Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak berhenti menatapnya tajam sedari tadi. Tao bahkan berfikir Chanyeol lupa berkedip.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu atau kau ingin ramyeon ini berada diatas rambutmu?"

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku."

"Per—pertanyaan apa?" Tao terlihat salah tingkah dan kembali memakan ramyeon, tidak melirik wajah Chanyeol sama sekali. Ia hanya tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah tahu, Tao. Wufan mengatakannya—dan aku ingin mendengar dari dirimu sendiri."

.

_Deg_

.

Gerakan tangan Tao terhenti. Ia menelan paksa ramyeon yang ada didalam mulutnya kemudian meminum air mineral. Tao menghela nafas pelan, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. Sorot mata Tao terlihat rapuh. "Kau pikir... Wufan... serius?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang- panjang. "...Wufan hanya terlalu egois."

"Tapi—dia terlihat sangat tersiksa.. aku.. aku—"

"Jika Wufan serius, kau ingin mengubahnya, Tao? Persahabatan kita.. hanya karena ungkapan cinta dari Wufan?"

"Tidak!" Tao menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak mau merubahnya! Aku hanya ingin bersikap wajar jika bersama Wufan..tapi rasanya sulit sekali. Jika aku berada didekatnya.. sesak sekali, Chanyeol. Aku tidak suka itu.."

Pemuda tampan tersenyum menang. Lega luar biasa ia rasakan. Ternyata Tao tidak mempunyai keinginan sedikitpun untuk menanggapi pernyataan cinta dari Wu Fan. Untuk saat ini ia bisa bernafas lega. Chanyeol kemudian mengusap rambut hitam Tao dengan lembut. "Tidak usah terlalu kau paksakan. Jika kau tidak nyaman didekat Wufan.. tidak ada yang memaksamu untuk berada didekatnya, bukan?"

Tao menunduk dalam.

"..Hey, Princess Peach.. _Am I still your Hero_?"

Mendengar itu, Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangi Chanyeol. Pemuda panda tak bisa menahan senyumannya. Chanyeol adalah 'terbaik'. Orang terbaik yang bisa membuat hatinya nyaman dan lega dalam waktu singkat.

Tao mengangguk. "_You're still my Hero_, Chanyeol.."

"_Trust me, then.. I will protect you.. no matter what!_"

Tao menggenggam tangan Chanyeol begitu erat. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Sepulang sekolah_

* * *

.

**Mereka** tidak menemukan Tao dikelasnya ketika **Wufan dan Chanyeol** berada dikelas tersebut. Walau Wufan dan Chanyeol berada disana bersamaan, namun mereka tidak menampakkan aura yang sama seperti dulu. Jongin masih ada dikelas tersebut ketika melihat Wufan dan Chanyeol, tentu saja ia mengerti. Ia hampiri kedua pemuda tampan yang nampak bingung karena Tao sudah tidak ada dikelas itu.

"Mencari Tao, kan?"

Wufan dan Chanyeol menatap Jongin tanpa menjawab. Jongin bersumpah, wajah kedua pemuda tampan itu sama sekali tidak ramah. Bahkan terlihat dingin dan mengerikan. Apalagi kedua pemuda yang biasanya terlihat akur itu, nampak sedang tidak baik.

"Tao baru saja keluar kelas, ia terburu- buru."

"Ha? Kenapa ia tidak menungguiku?" tanya Chanyeol menyipitkan mata.

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, tapi sepertinya ia mengejar seseorang. Anak baru itu—aah! Aku lupa namanya."

Wufan sepertinya langsung menangkap maksud dari 'anak baru' yang dikatakan Jongin. Chanyeol yang masih bingung nampak bertanya- tanya pada Jongin, berbeda dengan Wufan, ia sudah berlari keluar dari kelas tersebut.

"Wu Fan!" teriakan Chanyeol tidak didengarkan oleh Wufan yang terus saja berlari. "Ck! Sudah dulu, Jongin."

"Tunggu!" Jongin mencegah Chanyeol untuk keluar dari kelas itu. "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu.."

"Ya?" Chanyeol terlihat gelisah, tidak tenang. Ia tidak mau jika Wufan melakukan hal lain yang membuat Tao bingung ataupun menangis. Chanyeol tahu, Wufan pasti akan mengejar Tao.

"Chanyeol... apakah kau memiliki seorang saudara disini?"

"Eh?" gerakan tergesa- gesa Chanyeol terhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Jongin. "Maksudmu?"

"Marga-nya juga Park.. kalau aku tidak salah ingat.."

"Siapa?"

"Anak yang dikejar Tao.. marganya juga Park, sama sepertimu."

"Orang Korea banyak sekali yang memiliki marga 'Park' sama halnya dengan margamu 'Kim'." Jelas Chanyeol sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Benar juga.. kukira dia saudaramu, Chanyeol. Karena ia begitu tertarik pada Tao."

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, tidak mengerti dengan maksud Jongin. Tapi ia punya praduga yang mungkin saja—mustahil. "Tertarik pada Tao? Siapa nama lengkap anak bermarga Park yang kau maksud?"

Jongin terlihat berfikir, cukup lama. Ia tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas, namun mata Jongin tertangkap pada sebuah laci meja anak bermarga Park yang duduk didepan Tao tersebut. Jongin mengambil buku tugas itu dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol. "Dibuku tugas ini pasti ada nama anak itu."

Chanyeol mengambil buku tugas tersebut dari tangan Jongin dan membukanya—

.

**Deg**

.

Mata bulat Chanyeol melebar saat ia baca tulisan mungil mengungkap sebuah nama yang begitu ia kenal. "...mustahil!"

.

_**-PARK BAEKHYUN-**_

.

.

.

.

.

Wu Fan berlari kebeberapa tempat yang mungkin saja Tao dan—Baekhyun, kunjungi. Setidaknya tebakan Wu Fan tepat saat ini. Siapa lagi anak baru dikelas tersebut yang akan di kejar oleh Tao. Demi Tuhan, Wu Fan takut sekali jika Baekhyun mengatakan hal yang aneh- aneh pada Tao.. kekhawatirannya beralasan, bukan? Baekhyun sempat mengancam Wu Fan akan memberitahu Tao tentang kesepakatannya dengan Chanyeol. Siapa yang biasa menebak apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya? Hubungan Wufan dan Tao kini sedang tidak baik. Jika kesalahpahaman ditambah, Wu Fan khawatir Tao benar- benar akan menjauhinya.

_Brak_

Akhirnya is sampai diatap sekolah, namun ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun dan Tao disana. Ia kemudian berjalan cepat ketepi atap untuk melihat keadaan dibawah, barang kali saja ditempat yang lumayan tinggi, ia bisa melihat Tao da—OH, ITU DIA!

.

Wufan membulatkan mata ketika melihat Baekhyun dan Tao berlari keluar dari gerbang sekolah dan berbelok kearah kanan. Tentu saja Tao mengejar Baekhyun yang berlari. Apa yang Tao inginkan dari Baekhyun sebenarnya? Tanpa pikir panjang, Wufan kemudian berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia akan mengejar Tao!

.

Semoga Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun! Kumohon berhenti berlari!" teriak Tao nampaknya sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Kau yang berhenti mengejarku!" Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana tidak, ketika ia akan keluar dari kelas tadi, tiba- tiba Tao memanggilnya sambil berlari. Refleks saja Baekhyun juga langsung berlari karena merasa dikejar. Dan terjadilah kejar- kejaran seperti ini hingga mereka sampai dijalanan kota yang ramai.

"Kumohon, aku tidak kuaaatttt lagi!" Teriakan Tao malah terdengar seperti rengekan dipendengaran Baekhyun. Nyaris saja pemuda cantik tersebut tertawa. Pasti ekspresi wajah Tao sangat lucu saat ini. Namun, ketika Baekhyun mengarahkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat Tao yang mengejarnya—

.

_**BRUAAKKKK**_

.

"Uweeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Tao terjatuh dengan wajah duluan. Membuat pergerakan Baekhyun langsung terhenti. Arah langkah Baekhyun kali ini terbalik, ia berlari kearah Tao yang terjatuh.

"Oh Tuhan! Kau baik- baik saja?" Baekhyun kemudian membantu Tao untuk berdiri. Pemuda panda hanya mengusap hidungnya yang terasa sakit, Baekhyun langsung membimbing Tao untuk pergi kejalanan yang lumayan sepi karena disana ramai sekali. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.. Hey! Apakah menarik melihat anak lelaki dengan seragam Sekolah Menengah Atas terjatuh layaknya anak berumur 4 tahun?

.

.

"Hidungku sakit..." keluh Tao ketika mereka berdua duduk ditepi sungai. Kedua pemuda itu duduk diatas rerumputan. Menikmati langit yang sudah berwarna jingga, indah sekali. Senja.

"**Aigoo—kau sebenarnya anak berumur berapa, oeh? Baru kali ini aku melihat anak seumuranku terjatuh seperti itu." **gumam Baekhyun dengan menggunakan bahasa Korea.

"Ungg? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tentu saja ia tidak mengerti bahasa Korea. Yang pernah Chanyeol ajarkan hanya, '_Kyeopta_', '_Oppa_' dan beberapa kosakata umum lainnya.

"Haaaaa!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan tissue basah dari dalam tasnya dan mengusapkan kehidung Tao dengan lembut. "Kau ini—aku yang baru bertemu denganmu beberapa hari saja sudah se-khawatir ini untuk membiarkanmu sendirian.. apalagi mereka!"

"Mereka?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kau pasti tahu siapa yang aku maksud."

Tao mengerjapkan matanya, menatap Baekhyun yang masih saja mengusap hidung bangir milik Tao dengan lembut sampai debu jalan yang menempel disana hilang. "Baekhyun, mengapa kau tahu perihal Wufan dan Chanyeol?"

Pemuda cantik hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa semua orang disekolah sudah tahu.. Huang Zi Tao adalah _'Tuan putri'_ bagi kedua _Pangeran Sekolah_.. Wu Fan dan.. Park Chanyeol."

"Kau berlebihan! Aku ini laki- laki dan wajahku lebih tampan daripada si jelek Wu Fan dan si cerewet Chanyeol!" Tao melipat tangan didada.

"Begitu, kah? Hahaha!" Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar bagaimana lancarnya Tao _'mengejek' _Wufan dan Chanyeol. Jika kedua pangeran itu mendengar ucapan Tao, bisa jadi mereka akan patah hati!

.

"Mengapa kau menjauhiku?"

.

Pertanyaan telak Tao menghentikan gelak Baekhyun. Membuat pemuda cantik langsung mengalihkan wajahnya menuju sungai yang terlihat berwarna jingga, terbiaskan cahaya senja dari langit. Hening beberapa saat, bahkan Tao hanya diam menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun.

.

"...Aku tidak menjauhimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyapamu."

Tao memegang tangan Baekhyun secara tiba- tiba, membuat si cantik terkesiap. "Apakah aku—berbuat salah padamu? Maa—maafkan aku!"

Baekhyun menggeleng tanpa sadar. Ia lihat mata Tao yang begitu khawatir—mengapa? Mengapa anak ini terlihat begitu jujur? Mengapa dengan mudahnya ia mengekspresikan apa yang ia rasakan hingga—rasanya tidak ada kehobongan atau topeng lain untuk menutupi?

"Jika aku membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman.. aku minta maaf." Tao kembali berbicara, lembut sekali. Suara Tao lembut dan sangat kekanakan. "...tapi tolong beritahu apa salahku padamu agar aku tidak mengulanginya lagi."

.

_**Jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku hanya iri pada dirimu yang mendapat seluruh perhatiannya—**_

_**Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Zi Tao?**_

.

Baekhyun menahan mati- matian untuk tidak mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Ia memang tidak pantas bahkan tidak berhak mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia bukan siapa- siapa untuk Tao. Baekhyun memandang wajah Tao yang masih saja terlihat khawatir. Menggelitik Baekhyun untuk tersenyum, mengapa Tao begitu mudahnya mengubah suasana hati seseorang?

"Kau tidak salah— Yang salah adalah diriku, Zi Tao." Baekhyun mengusap rambut si panda lembut. "Jadi, jangan khawatir."

"Tapi—setelah ini, apakah kau tetap tidak ingin menyapaku?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata, bingung. "...mengapa? Kau tidak akan mati jika aku tidak menyapamu, bukan?"

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bukankah Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa kita adalah teman! Kau melupakannya, Baekhyun?"

_Deg_

Baekhyun terkejut dengan ucapan Tao, mata sipitnya melebar saat Tao kemudian kembali menggenggam tangannya. "Kita teman, bukan? Makanya aku ingin kita berkomunikasi terus menerus—"

.

_**Anak ini mengacaukanku.**_

.

"...Baekhyun adalah temanku. Aku tidak mau kalau kita tidak saling menyapa."

.

_**Anak ini membuatku lupa akan tujuan awalku.**_

.

"Baekhyun? Katakan sesuatu—mengapa kau diam saja?"

.

_**Anak ini—mengapa begitu indah?**_

_**.**_

"Baekhyun—"

.

_**Maaf, Tao.**_

.

Kasih sayang, sebenarnya penafsirannya berbeda- beda untuk setiap orang. Karena manusia adalah makhluk yang unik. Kehausan akan hal itu kadang membutakan. Dan semua itu tak jauh dari apa yang Baekhyun rasakan.

"Zi Tao, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu.." ujar Baekhyun sembari tersenyum manis. Ia berdiri diposisi dan mengarahkan tangannya pada Tao. Mereka berdua sudah berdiri, berhadapan.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan kemudian menelan liur kasar. "Sebenarnya, ak—"

.

"TAO!"

_**.**_

_**Suara itu—**_

.

**DEG**

.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan nafasnya tiba- tiba terkunci ketika sosok tinggi berlari menghampiri mereka, sosok yang baru saja berteriak. Pemuda yang selama ini ia hindari dan ia amati disekolah secara diam- diam. Sosok yang kini membuat Tao tersenyum riang dan melambaikan tangannnya. Baekhyun— terdiam kaku ditempat.

.

"Chanyeol!"

.

Benar— Chanyeol, pemuda tampan itu sudah berada disamping Tao. Menatap tidak percaya sosok cantik yang berdiri dihadapannya. Tao tidak mengerti mengapa tiba- tiba Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tanpa berkedip, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Si panda lalu mundur selangkah, namun Chanyeol langsung menangkap pergelangan tangan Tao. Baekhyun melihatnya.

.

(***Bold** : Korea)

"**Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Baekhyun?"** tanya Chanyeol dengan menggunakan bahasa Korea. Tentu saja, Tao sama sekali tidak mengerti, ia hanya mengerjapkan mata melihat kedua pemuda yang saling bertatapan didepannya.

"**...mengapa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang, Chanyeol? Aku sudah lama berada di China, kau sungguh tidak perhatian, hmm~"** Baekhyun tertawa pelan kemudian melipat tangan didada.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. **"Seberapa lama? Mengapa kau tidak menemuiku?"**

"**Oh ya? Kita beberapa kali berpapasan di koridor sekolah... hanya saja kau tidak sadar, terlalu sibuk dengan si manis ini—" **Baekhyun melirik Tao sejenak.

"**Maaf—aku tidak menyadari kedatanganmu. Aku cukup terkejut, Baekhyun..."** Tanpa melepas cengkraman tangannya dari tangan Tao, Chanyeol kemudian berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Mengusap rambut saudaranya dengan sayang, _bukan pelukan yang seperti diharapkan Baekhyun memang_. Namun cukup membuat Baekhyun terkejut, ia memandang Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengannya.

.

_**Chanyeol tidak pernah mengusap kepalaku sebelumnya—**_

.

"**Chanyeol, apa karena kau didepan Tao makanya kau jadi lembut padaku?"** Baekhyun tersenyum sinis. **"Picik sekali—"**

Pemuda tampan yang terkejut akan ucapan Baekhyun kemudian menarik tangannya dari rambut Baekhyun. Wajah Chanyeol berubah dingin. Tao sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang pembicaraan kedua pemuda dihadapannya masih diam. Sesekali melirik wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian.

.

"**Apa tujuanmu datang kesini, Baekhyun?"**

.

Baekhyun tertawa mengejek. **"Tujuanku? HAHA! Kau tidak bodoh, kan? Tentu saja untuk melihat sebagaimana bodohnya pemuda bernama Tao yang selalu kau bicarakan ketika pulang kerumah."**

"**Cukup saat di Korea kau mengungkit hal ini, Park Baekhyun!"**

"**Mengapa? Dia memang bodoh, bukan? Bodoh karena tidak menyadari bagaimana perasaanmu padanya! Bodoh karena menyianyiakan perasaanmu!"**

"**Diam!" **

"**Mengapa? Ucapanku benar, bukan? Lihat saja sampai saat ini ia masih saja tidak mengerti! Dia bodoh!"**

"**Kubilang diam, Baekhyun!"**

"**Dia bodoh karena tidak juga sadar bahwa KAU MENCINTAINYA!"**

"**CUKUP!" **Tangan Chanyeol terangkat, hendak menampar Baekhyun. Namun—

**.**

"CHANYEOL!"

.

Tao langsung berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya. Menatap Chanyeol langsung tepat dimata, tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat secara langsung bagaimana pemuda lembut seperti Chanyeol akan menampar seseorang. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia tidak percaya Tao bermaksud melindunginya dari tamparan Chanyeol.

"Berhenti! Berhenti! AAGHH! Oh Tuhan! Aku bahkan tidak mengerti satu katapun yang kalian bicarakan! Jangan seenaknya berbicara didepanku dengan bahasa yang tidak kumengerti! Dan apa ini? Kalian saling kenal? Seharusnya kalian mengatakan sesuatu padaku, bukannya malah bertengkar dengan bahasa asing seperti itu! Tunggu! Mengapa kau ingin menampar Baekhyun, Chanyeol? Kau mau menampar temanku, oeh? Baekhyun juga! Mengapa kau mengucapkan namaku berkali- kali? Demi Tuhan, kalian membuat perutku melilit!" Tao berbicara panjang lebar, tidak perduli kedua pemuda yang memandangnya mengerjapkan mata. Heran bagaimana bisa pemuda panda tersebut bicara sepanjang itu dalam satu tarikan nafas. Tetapi.. ada perkataan Tao yang menohok hati Baekhyun.

.

— _**dan mengapa kau ingin menampar Baekhyun, Chanyeol? Kau mau menampar temanku, oeh?—**_

.

Baekhyun masih belum percaya dengan apa yang telah Tao katakan baru saja.

.

'_**Temanku'**_

.

_Tidak ada yang pernah—mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku... karena aku selalu sendirian._

.

_Bahkan Chanyeol, saudaraku sendiri, tidak pernah melakukan apapun ketika ia tahu bahwa aku tumbuh sebagai anak anti-sosial._

.

_Tetapi.. mengapa—_

_._

_Mengapa harus anak ini—_

_._

Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Baekhyun kini menutup mulutnya, refleks saja tangisan Baekhyun pecah. Membuat Tao berteriak panik saat Baekhyun terisak cukup hebat. Pemuda panda langsung membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. "Baekhyun—apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa aku salah bicara?!"

Tao mengusap punggung Baekhyun untuk menenangkan pemuda mungil itu. "Baekhyun~ Maafkan aku.. Kumohon, berhentilah menangis..."

.

Sementara Chanyeol, melihat sang kakak tiri dengan tatapan kosong. Chanyeol tahu... Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah tipe anak yang mudah bergaul. Ia anak yang egois dan cukup keras kepala, karena ia anak tunggal dan kehilangan ayahnya diumur yang sangat muda.. Baekhyun jadi menutup diri dari orang lain—_sama dengan Chanyeol._ Bedanya, Chanyeol memiliki sandaran kuat yang sanggup memeluknya jika awan hitam mengelilingi.

.

Sedangkan Baekhyun... _tidak_.

.

Baekhyun selalu berusaha menarik perhatian Chanyeol setiap pemuda tampan itu pulang ke Korea, berharap ia bisa merasakan hal yang sama. Namun—yang Baekhyun dapatkan hanyalah tanggapan dingin hingga akhirnya mereka berdua selalu cekcok. Mereka tidak pernah akur.. karena sikap mereka terlalu sama. _Keras kepala_.

.

Pada akhirnya, tatapan mata Chanyeol dan Tao bertemu. Tao masih memeluk Baekhyun, menenangkan pemuda cantik itu dengan bisikan. Tatapan mereka cukup lama tertaut hingga Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah sedihnya. Raut wajah yang membuat Tao cukup terkejut. Kali ini—mengapa Chanyeol yang berwajah sedih? Sebenarnya.. apa yang mereka bicarakan? Berbagai pertanyaan menyeruak dipikiran Tao. Membuatnya sesak ketika Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun dengan perlahan.

.

"**Mianhaeyo, Baekhyun."**

.

**DEG**

.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Chanyeol. Perlahan Tao membuka pelukannya, karena Baekhyun sudah berhenti menangis. Pemuda cantik tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata merah, rapuh. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk.

.

"**Aku sudah keterlaluan padamu—mianhae." **Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang basah. **"Tapi, mengertilah... Mengertilah jika yang aku inginkan saat ini.. hanyalah berada disisi Tao. Jangan menghinanya, Baekhyun. Kumohon—"**

**.**

Baekhyun melirik Tao yang kembali memasang wajah bingung seperti orang bodoh. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawa lalu kembali pada Chanyeol. **"Dia memang tumpul dan lamban. Menyusahkan dan merepotkan.."**

"**Hey~"**

"**Tapi—bukankah itulah yang membuat kita jadi sulit membiarkannya sendirian? Aku mengerti, Chanyeol.. Maaf—aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku tadi."**

Chanyeol cukup terkejut. **"Mengapa kau bisa jadi semudah ini mengerti? Aku pikir kau masih saja sekeras kepala dulu dan mengejek Tao."**

Baekhyun memutar bola mata. **"Lebih baik kita hentikan pembicaraan ini—lihat si panda itu mulai panas lagi.."**

**.**

"AAHHH! KALIAN MENYEBALKANN! TETAP SAJA MEMAKAI BAHASA YANG TIDAK KUMENGERTI!" Tao berteriak sebal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wu Fan, siapa yang melihat ketiga pemuda yang kini duduk direrumputan sejak awal. Ia hanya melihat dikejauhan. Tidak berani mendekat. Suasana tegang yang tadi ia lihat sudah usai, berganti dengan suasana damai ketika Baekhyun yang tadi sempat bersitegang dengan Chanyeol sudah kembali tersenyum. Dan— pemuda panda yang dari tadi diperhatikan oleh Wufan, Tao, kini tengah dipeluk oleh Chanyeol. Mengapa mereka begitu intim jika bersama.. Mengapa—Chanyeol dan Tao selalu lupa batasan jika sedang bersama? Tao begitu membatasi dirinya jika bersama dengan Wufan.. namun dengan Chanyeol.. Tao bisa berlaku seenaknya bahkan lepas begitu saja.

.

Satu hal—Tao tidak mau mengubah persahabatan mereka. Semua sudah ia jelaskan tadi pagi tanpa ampun pada Wufan. Itu pertanda bahwa Tao tidak menginginkan hubungan khusus dengan Wufan. Itu menyakitkan—karena, dimata Tao.. _**Wufan membaca sesuatu yang berbeda**_. Lain dengan apa yang Tao ucapkan. Tao membohongi dirinya sendiri... Wufan yakin sekali.

.

Tidak ingin berlama- lama. Wufan membalikkan tubuhnya. Bermaksud pergi dari tempat itu. Lebih baik ia menenangkan diri saat ini. Semua yang terjadi terasa tak ada artinya. Semua terasa memuakkan. Tidak ada yang mengerti bagaimana sakitnya hatinya. Tidak ada—

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian kakak beradik?" pekik Tao keras sekali. Ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol mempunyai seorang kakak tiri di Korea. "Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakan apapun soal hal itu."

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya, kan?" Chanyeol mengangkat bahu.

"Menyebalkan!" Tao memukul lengan Chanyeol manja. "Tapi Baekhyun malah terlihat seperti adik Chanyeol daripada kakaknya."

"Oh ya?" Baekhyun terkekeh. "Kuanggap itu pujian, Tao. Terima kasih."

"Sejak kapan kau mahir menggunakan bahasa China?" Chanyeol memandang takjub Baekhyun yang kini malah menggaruk kepalanya. Tidak mungkin ia menjawab, _**'karena aku ingin tinggal bersamamu di China, Chanyeol'**_, bukan? Baekhyun belum bisa sejujur itu dengan perasaannya.

"Sejak—Sejak dulu.. err... sudahlah, memangnya itu penting?" Pemuda cantik itu menunduk dalam. Ia tidak mau Chanyeol melihat rona merah diwajahnya.

Tao kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, membuat mata kedua pemuda yang duduk diantaranya teralih pada Tao. "Nah, kalau begitu nikmati saja waktu kalian berdua. Kalian kan baru bertemu."

"Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol akan ikut berdiri namun Tao menahan pemuda tinggi itu agar tetap duduk.

"Aku pulang duluan. Lebih baik kalian bicara—aku rasa kalian membutuhkan hal itu sekarang." Tao menepuk pelan puncak kepala Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku duluan Baekhyun! Paypay~"

"Hati- hati! Jangan sampai terjatuh!" peringat Baekhyun.

Tao hanya mencibir dengan wajah malu. Setelahnya, Tao berlari meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang duduk ditepi sungai. Mereka masih memperhatikan Tao yang sudah berjalan dijalanan aspal. Sejenak Tao berbalik badan kemudian mengayunkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Membuat pemuda tampan berambut karamel tersebut tidak bisa menahan senyuman manis. Baekhyun melihatnya, senyuman tulus dan murni seorang Chanyeol. Senyuman yang muncul hanya ketika ia berada didekat Tao.

Tao sudah hilang dari pandangan mereka. Baekhyun kembali melihat air sungai yang terbiaskan cahaya senja, ah~ sebentar lagi senja akan usai nampaknya. Chanyeol mendesah pelan lalu menatap sang kakak taat sekali.

"Kau tinggal dimana selama ini?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata, ia cabuti rerumputan yang ada disekitar kaki. "Hotel."

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang- panjang. Boros sekali kakak tirinya ini. Mereka memang keluarga yang luar biasa kaya. Hanya saja, berapa juta uang yang keluar jika Baekhyun terus saja menginap di Hotel. "Berapa lama kau akan tinggal di China? Kau bahkan masuk sekolah yang sama denganku. Apakah kau akan... tinggal disini seterusnya?"

Si cantik memandangi Chanyeol, tersenyum manis sekali. "Bolehkah? Lagipula.. di Korea aku sama sekali tidak punya.. teman."

Chanyeol diam sesaat. Mereka diam. Hanya ada angin dan air mengalir yang berbunyi. Jembatan didekat merekapun nampak tidak dilewati oleh sepeda atau pejalan kaki lainnya. Sunyi sekali.

.

"Tinggal bersamaku saja—"

.

**DEG**

.

Baekhyun tidak percaya Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu. Matanya melebar seiringan dengan senyuman yang tergambar diwajah sempurna Chanyeol. Wajah Baekhyun memerah, menahan rasa senang yang seperti meledak- ledak. Si cantik menunduk sesaat kemudian mengangguk. "...bodoh! Seharusnya sejak awal kau mengajakku tinggal bersamamu, kan?"

"Mau atau tidak?" nada suara Chanyeol malah terdengar dingin.

Baekhyun melempar rerumputan yang ada didekatnya pada Chanyeol. "Dasar tidak romantis!"

.

.

.

_Akankah menjadi awal yang baik?_

_Atau.. _

_Hanya penambah luka lebih dalam?_

.

.

.

_Blam_

.

Tao masuk kedalam rumahnya. Saat ia memasukkan sepatu kedalam rak, ia menemukan sepatu Wufan ada disana. Wufan sudah pulang. Tao mendesah pelan kemudian masuk kedalam rumah. Ia lewati dapur dan ruang tengah. Ia akan berjalan menuju kamarnya, namun Tao malah berjalan kekamar tamu yang digunakan Wufan. Ia terhenti ditempat ketika sampai didepan pintu kamar. Kamar yang tertutup rapat. Tao menahan nafas, rasanya dadanya tidak mau berhenti berdetak. Oh Tuhan, ribut sekali jantung Tao saat ini.

.

"Wu—Fan.." panggil Tao pelan.

.

Namun tidak ada jawaban. Tao meletakkan tas sekolahnya dilantai kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut. Tiga kali. "Wu Fan.. kau didalam?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Tao akhirnya mengambil inisiatif untuk membuka pintu kamar Wufan begitu saja. Dengan langkah hati- hati, Tao masuk. Ia telusuri kamar tersebut dengan taat, dan—Tao melihat sosok pemuda tampan tersebut berbaring diatas ranjang. Nampaknya Wufan habis mandi, karena dilehernya masih tersemat handuk kecil.

"Wufan?" panggil Tao sembari mendekat. Tapi, nampaknya si pangeran Wu sedang tidur. Tao memutar bola mata saat melihat rambut Wufan masih basah. Bagaimana mungkin Wufan bisa tertidur dengan kepala basah seperti itu. "Dasar! Dia bisa sakit kalau tertidur dengan rambut basah!"

Tao duduk ditepi ranjang. Mengambil handuk dileher Wufan dengan hati- hati sekali, takut membangunkan pemuda tampan tersebut. Lalu, dengan lembut sekali... Tao mengusap pelan rambut Wufan, penuh kasih sayang. Awalnya, Wufan menggeliat dan berdegung. Namun setelahnya ia tenang dan merasa nyaman ketika Tao mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk.

Tidak bisa Tao hindari untuk melihat wajah tampan Wufan. Berkali- kali Tao memuji kesempurnaan itu didalam hati. Sejak kapan Wufan tumbuh lebih tinggi darinya? Sejak kapan pundak Wufan bisa lebih lebar dari pundaknya? Sejak kapan wajah Wufan bisa setampan ini? Sejak kapan pandangan mata Wufan terhenti padanya? Sejak kapan—

.

Sejak kapan Wufan—menyimpan perasaan itu padanya?

.

_Deg_

.

Gerakan tangan Tao terhenti, ia menunduk kemudian duduk membelakang Wufan yang berbaring dibelakang. Tao memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.. mengapa—mengapa ia berfikir seperti itu? Sulit sekali bersikap wajar pada Wufan saat ini—bahkan ketika pemuda tampan tersebut tengah tertidur. Apalagi ketika mereka saling bertatapan dan—

.

_Grep_

.

Tao mengerjapkan mata saat ia merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar dilehernya. Merasakan nafas teratur menyentuh telinganya. Merasakan tubuh lain memeluknya.. tubuh milik pemuda yang begitu ia kenal, pemuda bernama Wufan. Handuk yang ada ditangan Tao terjatuh kelantai. Pemuda panda kaku ditempat.

.

"Tao.." bisik Wufan tepat ditelinga Tao. "..Aku merindukanmu."

.

_Deg_

.

Bibir Tao kelu. Ia tidak bisa bicara, apalagi ketika Wufan menurunkan lengannya untuk memeluk pinggang Tao, menarik Tao untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Kali ini ia rasakan bibir Wufan menyentuh tengkuknya. Entah itu sebuah ciuman atau bukan. Tapi berhasil membuat Tao merinding.

"Wu—Wufan! Ahaha~ kau sudah bangun?" tanya Tao berusaha sewajar mungkin. Jujur saja ia tidak nyaman duduk dipangkuan Wufan seperti ini. "Ke—kenapa kau tidur secepat ini? Apakah kau kelelahan?"

Wufan menggeleng pelan, ia masih saja mencium aroma tubuh Tao melalui leher si pemuda panda. Oh Tuhan, Tao benar- benar tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya kaku. Wufan masih saja mencium kulit disekitar leher Tao.. seperti candu. Dan Tao tetap tidak mau mengerti.. Ia tidak mau mengerti atas sikap Wufan yang jelas menginginkannya.

.

_**Sesak... Chanyeol—tolong aku.**_

.

"Lepas—Wufan!" Tao mulai merasa aneh ketika Wufan menggigiti leher Tao bagian kanan. "WUFAN!"

.

_**Wufan mengerikan.**_

.

Si tampan terhenti. Ia membiarkan begitu saja saat Tao melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Tao turun dari ranjang Wufan, ia tatap pemuda tampan yang kembali berbaring diatas ranjang. Berlagak seperti tak terjadi apa- apa. Tentu saja, Tao tidak terima.

"He—Hey! Mengapa kau menggigit leherku!" Tao memukul lengan Wufan sebal. Sedangkan Wufan hanya menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Tao mengerjapkan mata, mengapa kini Wufan malah mengacuhkannya! Menyebalkan!

"Yah! Mengapa kau mengacuhkanku!" Tao mendengus.

"Masak makan malam sana! Aku lapar!" Wufan seenaknya memerintah Tao. Tapi, Tao tidak banyak bicara, ia keluar dari kamar Wufan begitu saja. Menuruti perkataan Wufan, Tao berjalan menuju dapur dengan bibir tertekuk dan gumaman sebal.

Sementara si tampan menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi kepalanya dan melirik kearah pintu kamar. Ia dengar pergerakan diarah dapur, Tao ternyata benar- benar memasak untuknya. Wufan tidak bisa menahan senyuman. Tao masih memperdulikannya.

.

Bolehkah Wu Fan merasa lega untuk saat ini?

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja tiba dirumah. Benar, mulai saat ini Baekhyun akan tinggal disana. Mereka pulang agak larut karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun singgah ke Hotel tempat Baekhyun menginap selama ini. Mengurus _check out_ dan koper- koper Baekhyun yang luar biasa banyak. Mereka pulang menggunakan taksi.

"Demi Tuhan! Kau membawa 4 buat travel-bag jumbo, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol terduduk didepan pintu rumahnya, penat. "Bagaimana cara kau membawa keempat koper ini, ouh?"

Baekhyun mencibir. "Aku meminta tolong pada petugas bandara hingga naik taksi dan saat tiba di hotel, tentu saja petugas hotel yang membawakan."

"Kau!" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kemudian membuka pintu rumah. Mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk sambil membawa koper tersebut masuk satu persatu. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika wanita cukup tua keluar dari dapur. Chanyeol tersenyum manis sekali melihat wanita tersebut, bibi Mei atau pengasuh Chanyeol sejak ia ditinggal di China seorang diri.

"Bibi Mei~ Masih ingat Baek Hyun?" tanya Chanyeol sembari memeluk wanita tua yang bisa dibilang seumuran dengan neneknya. Chanyeol dan pengasuhnya memang sangat dekat. Bibi Mei tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kakak tuan muda, bukan?"

"Benar sekali!" Chanyeol membuka pelukannya dari bibi Mei lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun yang dari tadi diam mendekat kepada bibi Mei. "Nah, bibi Mei tolong bantu Baekhyun berbenah, ya. Pakai saja sembarangan kamar—ah! Tapi jangan kamarku. Okay?"

"Kau mau kemana?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika Chanyeol akan berlari kekamarnya. Mengapa bukan Chanyeol yang membantunya untuk berbenah? Bukankah yang mengajaknya tinggal bersama adalah Chanyeol?

.

_**Jangan tinggalkan aku—**_

.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis sekali. "Aku ingin tidur dirumah Tao malam ini. Bibi Mei bisa menemanimu, kan?"

**.**

**DEG**

.

Baekhyun diam, ia tidak melakukan apapun saat Chanyeol kembali melangkah dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia tidak melakukan apapun selain menahan sakit luar biasa didalam hati. Chanyeol—Chanyeol belum berubah... tetap Chanyeol yang dulu, bukan? Prioritas utamanya tetap Tao. Manusia tidak akan berubah secepat kedipan mata. Baekhyun sadar hal itu. Sosok tegas didalam hati Chanyeol tetap Huang Zi Tao. Bukankah ia sudah mengerti sejak awal?

Namun, ia tidak boleh berkecil hati.. Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama saja itu adalah kemajuan!

.

_**Aku tidak boleh menyerah.**_

.

"Nak?"

Suara Bibi Mei memecah lamunan Baekhyun, pemuda cantik tersebut tersenyum palsu ketika bibi Mei membimbingnya kesebuah kamar. Melewati kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun terhenti sesaat. Memegang sebentar pintu kamar Chanyeol kemudian kembali mengikuti bibi Mei. Dari dulu, pintu itulah yang memisahkan dunianya dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun selalu mengira, mengapa pintu itu jarang sekali terbuka. Mengapa pintu itu lancang memisahkannya dengan Chanyeol... Mengapa Chanyeol begitu betah didalam sana... Ternyata— ada dunia lain yang Chanyeol candui.

Dan Baekhyun tahu— bukan hanya pintu itu yang menjadi penghalangnya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Chanyeol. Namun—_**Matahari bernama Tao**_.

.

Baekhyun tahu sejak awal, jalannya masih terlalu panjang untuk mendapatkan perhatian Chanyeol sepenuhnya. Tetapi—Baekhyun bukan pemuda yang melakukan tujuannya dengan setengah hati. Walau sudah tersakiti diawal... ia yakin usahanya akan dihargai oleh Tuhan.

.

.

.

_Hanya harapan kosong, kah?_

_Tidak ada salahnya mengharapkan keajaiban, bukan?_

_Semua orang punya hak._

.

.

.

Pukul 10 malam tepatnya, ketika Chanyeol memanjat pagar belakang rumahnya menuju rumah Tao. Walau keadaan sangat gelap, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengindahkan kelamnya malam. Toh, ketika ia bertemu Tao—Matahari akan menyinarinya lagi. Padahal jika dipikirkan kembali, Tao malah terlihat seperti _**'Malam'**_. Rambutnya hitam pekat, mata bulatnya seperti rembulan dan kulitnya kuning miliknya bahkan bisa dikatakan sedikit gelap. Akan tetapi, cahaya terang yang melebihi mentari itu datang dari keberadaannya. Keberadaan yang dibutuhkan oleh Chanyeol, mutlak ada.

.

Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju jendela kamar Tao, kali ini tidak melalui pintu belakang seperti biasanya. Ia tahu kebiasaan Tao selalu tidur pukul 9 malam. Ia tidak suka begadang, katanya kantung mata yang ia miliki akan sangat mengerikan jika ia begadang. Maka Tao selalu tidur jam 9 malam, kebiasaan.

_._

_Klek~_

.

Sudah Chanyeol duga, tidak dikunci. Dengan senang hati, pemuda yang memakai kaos berwarna putih lengan panjang dan celana panjang berwarna hitam tersebut membuka jendela kamar Tao lebih lebar. Ia lihat si manis tengah tertidur diatas ranjang. Chanyeol tersenyum manis kemudian memanjat jendela kamar Tao untuk masuk. Ketika ia sudah berdiri dikamar bernuansa panda itu, Chanyeol menutup perlahan jendela kamar. Kemudian mendekati ranjang Tao—

.

_Si peri_ sedang tidur nyenyak didalam balutan selimut putih bersih. Rambut hitamnya nampak tak beraturan, bibir mungilnya terbuka sedikit, dan nafas teratur—damai. Chanyeol ingin tertawa, Tao tetap saja tak berubah. Ia masih menyukai piyama bermotif panda berlengan panjang. Masih saja kekanak- kanakan. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan hasrat untuk ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Tao, masuk kedalam lingkup selimut hangat tersebut. Ia posisikan tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari posisi Tao berbaring kemudian menatap lembut wajah tidur disampingnya. Tao menggemaskan.. sangat...

.

_**-"...Kesepakatan tersebut—tidak berlaku lagi untukku."-**_

.

Tiba- tiba ucapan Wufan tadi pagi membuat dada Chanyeol berdeham. Wufan semakin saja berani dari hari kehari. Wufan semakin memperjelas perasaannya pada Tao. Sudah Chanyeol duga, Wufan akan mengingkari kesepakatan itu, cepat atau lambat. Tapi ia tidak menduga akan secepat ini. Sebenarnya Chanyeol takut sekali.. namun, ia masih bisa tenang karena Tao sepertinya tidak berniat membalas perasaan Wufan. Untuk saat ini mungkin ia bisa bersabar.. yang harus Chanyeol pikirkan adalah cara lain menjauhkan Wufan dari Tao. Wufan tidak akan mau pergi dari hidup Tao—dia sangat keras kepala. Jangan lupakan fakta tersebut.

.

"Ngg... Chan—yeol?"

.

Suara dengungan menyentak Chanyeol, si manis ternyata terbangun. Matanya masih terbuka setengah, masih memicing. Tao mengusap matanya dengan kepalan tangan. Manis sekali, membuat Chanyeol tak kuasa mengusap rambut hitam tersebut. "Ssssttt... kembalilah tidur, Princess Peach."

.

Tao seperti sadar seperti tidak, ia tersenyum manis kemudian menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Chanyeol. Menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Chanyeol seperti kucing. Mengusapkan wajahnya kesana, mencari kenyamanan. Chanyeol tertawa geli. Ia pandangi wajah Tao yang sudah menutup matanya, kembali tidur.

.

"Selamat..tidur.. Chany..eol.." dengung Tao.

.

Chanyeol mengecup rambut pemuda panda cukup lama kemudian membalas pelukan Tao. "Selamat tidur... Aku menyayangimu, Tao...

.

..aku membutuhkanmu." Chanyeol mencium mata Tao dengan lembut. Penuh rasa. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku... Jangan bunuh aku."

.

Tao tidak mendengar ucapan tulus dari Chanyeol saat itu. Tidak sama sekali karena ia sudah berada dialam mimpi. Berbeda dengan—

.

.

.

—pemuda tampan yang berdiri didepan kamar Tao.

.

.

.

_**Wufan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku tahu kau tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitiku **_

_**Tetapi jangan pernah membohongi hatimu**_

_**Karena akibatnya akan fatal**_

_**Semua akan berakhir menyakitkan—bahkan,**_

_**Penyesalan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Continue**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Annyeong~

Terima kasih atas semua komentar, dukungan, serta koreksi di ff ini. Saya benar- benar senang.. ternyata ada juga yang mau baca ff abal saya T_T

Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas komentarnya satu- satu. Bukannya sombong, saya sangat senang membaca komentar karena semua itu indah ^^ hanya waktu yang membatasi saya. Sekali lagi maaf, tapi saya membaca semua komentarnya kok. Maaf jika FF ini semakin membosankan.

Arti Yongyuang Bu Likai Wo dalam bahasa Indonesia "Selamanya, Jangan tinggalkan aku".

Penyakit Chanyeol akan jelas di chapter depan. Dan FF ini juga akan segera 'END' beberapa chapter lagi. Kalau tidak ada kendala 3 chapter lagi. :)

Gimme your love~ *ditabok*

Dukung comeback EXO (GROWL)! Our babies are awesome, right?

Sekian.

.

**Barbie Huang.**


	7. CHAPTER 6 - BLIND

**Yongyuan Bu Likai Wo**

**Author** : **Barbie Huang**

**Pair** : KRISTAO – CHANTAO – CHANBAEK

**Cast** : **WUFAN / Kris (EXO M) - Huang Zi Tao/ Tao (EXO M) - Park Chanyeol (EXO K)**

**Slight** : Park Chanyeol – Park Baekhyun **(Incest)**

**Genre** : Romance, Drama. School Life, Hurt, **Triangle Love**

**Disclaimer** : SMEnt and EXO (* ofc GOD.

**Inspirated** : **RIVAL NEXT DOOR (Shiraishi Yuki)**

**.**

**YAOI / BOY X BOY / SHOUNEN AI / BL**

**.**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**.**

DONT **'COPY PASTE'** MY HARDWORK! **GOD WATCHING! GOD NEVER SLEEP!**

.

**This chapter FULL of KRISTAO and CHANTAO!**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Kami **__memiliki 'lubang hitam' yang dalam dimasing- masing hati_

_Untuk menutupinya—__**hanya ada satu cara**_

_**Satu cara**_

_Cara itu adalah... __**kau**__._

_Dan kau hanya ada __**satu**__._

_Kalau begitu—bukankah hanya bisa menutupi satu hati saja?_

_Pasti akan ada yang terluka, bukan?_

_Karena jika __**aku**__ mendapatkanmu—_

_Aku tidak akan pernah membagimu, __**Tao**_.

**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER VI – BLIND**

* * *

.

Chanyeol mengecup rambut pemuda panda cukup lama kemudian membalas pelukan Tao. "Selamat tidur... Aku menyayangimu, Tao...

.

..aku membutuhkanmu." Chanyeol mencium mata Tao dengan lembut. Penuh rasa. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku... Jangan bunuh aku."

.

Tao tidak mendengar ucapan tulus dari Chanyeol saat itu. Tidak sama sekali karena ia sudah berada dialam mimpi. Berbeda dengan—

.

.

.

—pemuda tampan yang berdiri didepan kamar Tao.

.

.

.

_**Wufan**_, melihat dengan jelas dibalik celah pintu kamar Tao yang ia buka baru saja. Chanyeol tengah mengecup puncak kepala Tao dengan sayang, senyuman tulus menghiasi wajah tampan Chanyeol. Tidak akan ada sebab lain penyebab senyuman indah tersebut selain pemuda yang tengah ia peluk, Tao.

_**Chanyeol**_ adalah pemuda yang amat tertutup dan penuh tipu muslihat. Ia pandai sekali menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan, pemendam perasaan terkuat yang pernah Wufan temui selama ia hidup. Chanyeol—sekalipun tidak pernah lepas kendali jika bersama Tao. Ia penipu ulung yang begitu pandai menyembunyikan apapun. Ketulusan entah kebodohan yang mereka punya jika sudah menyangkut tentang Tao.

Tidak bisa Wufan lihat lebih lama kedua pemuda yang kini tengah berpelukan diatas ranjang. Tao yang begitu nyaman didalam rengkuhan Chanyeol.. begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Wufan sandarkan punggungnya pada dinding tepat disamping pintu kamar Tao. Tubuhnya merosot pelan hingga pemuda keturunan Canada terduduk dilantai. Dingin.

.

_**Why.. not me?**_

.

".._Tao._.." bisik Wufan didalam hati. "_Tao... Tao.. Tao—_"

.

_Sial._

.

Wufan berbaring dilantai, ia biarkan hawa dingin lantai tersebut mendinginkan otak dan perasaannya. Dibelakangnya, adalah kamar Tao. Kamar hangat yang kini ada Chanyeol didalam. Ada Chanyeol yang tengah memeluk pemuda dicintai Wufan sepenuh hati dan hidupnya. Mengapa—Mengapa Wufan tidak bisa masuk kedalam sana? Mengapa rasanya begitu takut.. karena ia lihat kedamaian Tao dan kasih sayang Chanyeol. Dan ia benci selalu merasa _tersisih_ seperti ini...

.

_**Selalu seperti ini, bukan?**_

.

Cinta yang selama ini menguatkan Wufan. Rasanya ingin menyerah, dikala tahu dengan pasti penolakan atas perasaannya karena ada orang lain. Jelas sekali, Tao memikirkan keberadaan Chanyeol. Karena Tao tidak mau mengubah apapun— Tao memikirkan Chanyeol tanpa memikirkan perasaan Wufan, sama sekali tidak. Apakah karena Chanyeol lebih dahulu berteman dengan Tao.. maka pemuda panda itu jauh lebih menyayangi Chanyeol?

.

Ah, Wufan tersenyum miris. Mengapa ia malah berpikiran buruk tentang perasaan Tao. Ia hanya merasa iri hati karena saat ini, Tao sedang tidak memeluknya. Merasa kalah karena Chanyeol selalu mendapat tempat yang lebih tinggi dihati Tao.

.

.

_**Aku kehilangan segalanya ketika mencintaimu, Tao.**_

_**Aku kehilangan rasa 'percaya' pada orang lain—**_

_**Karena yang bisa kupercayai hanya rasa cintaku padamu.**_

.

.

.

.

"_Tao.. dingin.." _Wufan tidak mengeluarkan kata- kata itu. Terpendam begitu saja didalam hati. Entah sudah selama apa Wufan berbaring disana. Yang pasti sudah lama berlalu sejak ia melihat Chanyeol dan Tao tertidur dengan nyaman. Hanya bunyi jam dinding saja memekak suasana. Wufan tidak perduli sedingin apa tubuhnya saat ini. Rasanya ia ingin sakit, kemudian Tao jadi lebih memperhatikannya daripada Chanyeol.

.

Ah, Wufan tersenyum sinis, ia menertawai dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia berfikir untuk menyakiti diri sendiri agar Tao meliriknya walau sebentar? Apakah ia sudah sebegitu putus asa?

.

_**Apakah hatiku mulai..'rusak'..?**_

_**Seburuk inikah keadaan hatiku saat ini?**_

.

Pejaman mata Wufan terbuka ketika ia merasakan sebuah belaian mengusak rambut pirangnya. Tangan lembut yang begitu ia kenali. Tanpa harus memutar tubuh, Wufan tahu siapa yang tengah duduk dibelakangnya. Siapa pemuda yang kini memegang pundaknya.

.

"Wu..Fan..." bisikan suara lembut yang membuat Wufan tersenyum tipis. "...kau..memanggilku?"

.

_**Deg**_

.

Wufan memutar tubuhnya kemudian duduk. Berhadapan dengan peri pujaan hati, Tao. Pemuda pirang mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tatap Tao yang tengah tersenyum tipis kearahnya. Apa yang Tao katakan tadi? Wufan memanggilnya? Padahal dari tadi Wufan hanya diam saja.. tidak bicara sedikitpun. Namun—

.

"...Aku mendengar kau memanggil namaku."

.

_**Deg**_

.

Wufan melebarkan mata, terkejut saat ia ingat dengan jelas. Bahwa ia memanggil Tao berulang kali tadinya didalam hati. Hanya didalam hati, tanpa ia ucapkan sama sekali. Tetapi... bagaimana bisa—Tao mendengarkannya?

.

Bagaimana pemuda panda ini mendengar jerit hati Wufan? Padahal jelas- jelas... Tao tengah tidur, bukan? Bagaimana bisa—

.

"..kenapa kau bisa.. mendengarnya?"

.

"Ada yang aneh? Aku terbangun karena mendengar kau memanggilku berulang kali." Dengan polosnya Tao berkata.

.

Wufan diam.

Mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. Apa artinya ini? Ia senang sekali saat tahu Tao mendengar suara hatinya. Tetapi.. mengapa? Mengapa Tao bisa mendengarnya, jika Tao memang menganggapnya hanya seorang sahabat?

.

_**Ikatan batin, kah?**_

_**Apakah itu adalah harapan?**_

.

Tao mengusap pipinya kemudian memandangi Wufan dengan lekat. Membuat si tampan terkesiap. Mereka merapat pada dinding, kemudian bersandar. Tao merebahkan kepalanya kepundak Wufan. Mereka diam, hanya detik jam dinding yang mendominasi. Baik Tao dan Wufan tetap menikmati kesunyian dan kegelapan dilorong rumah itu. Beberapa menit benar- benar tidak ada suara. Mereka hanya menikmati keheningan yang entah mengapa rasanya begitu indah.

.

"...kenapa kau tidur disini, ouh? Kau bisa sakit, bodoh!" bisik Tao pelan.

Wufan tersenyum tipis dan merebahkan kepalanya pada kepala Tao yang rebah dipundak Wufan. "..Aku tidak berani masuk kedalam."

Tao membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam. "..sejak kapan kau segan padaku?"

Wufan mengangkat kepalanya, lalu memandangi Tao. Hanya rambut hitam Tao yang bisa Wufan lihat. Namun itu sudah cukup membuat perasannya hangat luar biasa. Kemana rasa dingin menusuk tulang yang tadi ia rasakan? Mengapa lenyap begitu saja hanya karena keberadaan Tao disisi?

.

"Sejak kau menolak perasaanku."

.

**DEG**

.

Tao terkejut, sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Wufan. Bahkan dada Tao berdenyut sakit. Benar—rasanya sakit dan sesak. Refleks saja Tao mengangkat kapala untuk melihat wajah Wufan dengan jelas. Kegelapan mengaburkan segalanya— namun mereka layaknya seperti cahaya. Bersinar dari dalam hati.

.

"..Aku cukup lama diam, Tao. Ketika aku mengucapkannya padamu, apa kau tahu rasanya seperti.. nyawaku dicabut dan berada diujung kaki?" Wufan menatap langit- langit. Wajah tampan itu terlihat dingin sekali. Tanpa ekspresi. "Setulusnya.. aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu, Tao. Sekejam apapun kau memperlakukan perasaanku."

.

Tao menunduk dalam, ia peluk lulutnya dengan erat. Mendengarkan ucapan tulus yang Wufan kumandangkan tak khayalnya bagai melodi penghancuran hati dipendengaran Tao. Melodi penghancuran hati Wufan yang Tao lakukan tanpa ampun. Nyanyian sakit hati Wufan.. membuat Tao sesak luar biasa. Berkali- kali Tao merasa sendat ketika bernafas.

.

"..Kau lebih menyayangi Chanyeol, bukan?"

.

Tao menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Wufan yang melihatnya tentu saja tidak percaya. "Jangan berbohong."

.

Tao menggeser duduknya agar berhadapan dengan pemuda pirang. Ia menunduk sebentar sebelum menghela nafas. Ia pandang Wufan yang kini menatapnya dengan taat. Tidak ada ekspresi diwajah Wufan. "..aku tidak menolakmu, Wufan. Hanya saja—aku menyukai keadaan kita sebagai sahabat."

.

"Kau tidak menyukaiku?"

.

Tao menggigit bibir bawah, tidak nyaman atas pertanyaan Wufan. Jika ditanya seperti itu langsung..rasanya... "Tentu aku menyukaimu—aku tidak mungkin membencimu, bukan? Aku menyayangimu..."

"Kurasa kau mengerti arah pertanyaanku, Tao."

Tao memilin jemarinya, menunduk dalam sekali. "...Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengerti, Wufan."

"Apakah jawaban itu yang kuminta, Tao? Aku bertanya.. kau menyukaiku atau tidak?" nada suara Wufan begitu serius. Tao tidak bisa mengelak lagi untuk lari. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sebenarnya mudah saja untuk mengatakan 'Aku tidak menyukaimu' namun, jauh didalam lubuk hatinya—Tao menolak untuk membantah. Ia tahu.. ia tahu bahwa ada perasaan lain yang tumbuh.

Perasaan lain yang paling ditakuti oleh Tao.

Perasaan lain yang jauh ia kubur karena.. karena Tao cukup pengecut untuk merasakannya.

.

.

.

"Tidakkah kau dengar, untuk tidak memaksanya?"

.

.

.

Chanyeol ternyata sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamar Tao, membuat Tao dan Wufan sedikit terhentak. Pemuda berambut karamel kemudian berjalan mendekati Tao, menarik tangan si pemuda panda untuk berdiri. Wufan hanya menatap mereka tanpa merubah posisi duduk sama sekali. Bersandar pada dinding.

.

"Chanyeol—mengapa kau terbangun?" Tao mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. Ia sempat melirik jam dinding didekat sana, baru menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

.

"Entah mengapa aku bisa terbangun." Tidak bisa Chanyeol sembunyikan kemarahan dari suaranya. Tao tahu bahwa Chanyeol tersulut kini, namun tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol bisa semarah itu. Apalagi tatapan matanya menuju Wufan, adalah tatapan permusuhan. Sangat berbeda dahulunya.

.

"Kenapa... kau marah, Chanyeol?" Tao bertanya takut- takut.

.

"Aku tidak marah!" Chanyeol masih saja tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Ketakutan membuatnya jauh lebih peka bahkan hal itu meningkatkan emosinya dengan cepat. Ia takut Tao tidak ada didepan matanya jika bersama Wufan. Entah apalagi yang akan Wufan lakukan jika hanya berdua saja dengan Tao. Ia takut tertipu lagi, ia harus jauh lebih waspada!

.

"Jangan membentak Tao, tuan Park." Wufan akhirnya bangkit berdiri. Pandangan mata Wufan jauh lebih dingin. "...atau kau akan berurusan denganku."

"Siapa yang membentak Tao?! Kau yang akan berurusan denganku jika masih saja membuat Tao kesulitan!"

"Siapa yang membuat Tao kesulitan? Tidakkah kau sadar jika kau yang mempersulit semuanya?!"

"Tolong sadar diri dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan!"

.

Kedua pemuda tampan itu sudah sangat tersulut emosi. Tao memucat ketika Chanyeol bergerak menyerang Wufan terlebih dahulu. Tidak bisa dihindari ketika Wufan memukul Chanyeol tepat dirahang. Kepanikan melanda Tao yang membekap mulutnya sendiri, tidak menyangka akan melihat Wufan dan Chanyeol baku hantam didepan matanya. Sama sekali tidak!

.

"Ber—berhenti!" teriakan Tao tidak didengarkan oleh Wufan maupun Chanyeol. Mereka masih saling memukul hingga beberapa kali bunyi ambruk terdengar. Tao tidak bisa melihatnya, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia tidak tahu! Yang ia lihat pada sosok kedua sahabatnya ini adalah—kemarahan.

.

"Kumohon!" Tao mulai menangis.

_._

_Ini yang aku hindari.._

_Ini yang aku takutkan jika aku mulai tidak adil_

_Aku akan kehilangan keduanya—_

_._

Hingga, saat Chanyeol akan kembali memukul Wufan dengan tinjunya—

.

"JIKA KALIAN MENYAYANGIKU, HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!"

.

Isakan Tao menghentikan perkelahian mereka dengan cepat. Membuat Chanyeol dan Wufan menjauh satu sama lain. Darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Wufan sontak saja membuat Tao kembali terisak. Chanyeol tidak ada bedanya, bibirnya pecah terkena hantaman Wufan. Beberapa bagian tubuh mereka nampak lebam. Keadaan kedua pemuda itu mengerikan.

.

"Oh Tuhan—" Tao menggeleng pelan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian berdua? Chanyeol—ini masalahku dengan Wufan, mengapa kau begitu marah?"

.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab ucapan Tao, ia langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Tao untuk kembali masuk kedalam kamar. Masih saja bingung, Tao hendak menarik tangannya akan tetapi Chanyeol terlalu kuat. Dan ketika itu juga—

.

_Grep_

.

Wufan meraih pergelengan tangan Tao yang lain. Menghentikan gerakan Chanyeol dan Tao disana. Tao mengerjapkan mata melihat pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam Wufan kemudian melirik wajah tampan pemuda keturunan Canada penuh arti. Mengapa rasanya sakit melihat tatapan mata Wufan?

.

_Jangan pergi—_

.

"Lepas!" Chanyeol langsung memutus genggaman tangan Wufan pada pergelangan tangan Tao. Ia menarik tubuh Tao masuk kedalam kamar dengan paksa. Menyisakan Wufan sendirian disana. Tao tidak bisa melupakan ekspresi wajah Wufan saat pintu ditutup oleh Chanyeol. Siratan mata Wufan yang takut ditinggalkan.

.

_**Blam**_

.

Pintu tertutup. Bahkan Chanyeol menguncinya. Ia tidak mau Wufan menerobos masuk kedalam. Tao masih diam, tangannya gemetaran. Masih tercekat atas ekspresi wajah Wufan yang baru kali ini ia lihat seperti itu.

.

"Kau baik- baik saja?" bisik Chanyeol menangkup pipi Tao dengan lembut. Pemuda panda mengerjapkan mata, menyadari bahwa yang ada didepannya kini adalah Chanyeol, _bukan Wufan_. Tao melihat bibir Chanyeol yang berdarah. Kemudian tangannya memegang bibir tebal itu perlahan.

.

"Kau berdarah—" Tao sedikit panik.

.

Chanyeol melepas tangkupan tangannya dari pipi Tao dan berjalan menuju meja, mengambil tissue dan menghapus darah dibibir. Tao langsung bergerak membantu Chanyeol, mengganti tissue baru dan mengusapkannya pada bibir Chanyeol yang sobek. Sepertinya hantaman Wufan juga melukai dinding bagian dalam pipi Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin membantah, namun tangan Tao saat ini bergetar hebat.

.

"Jangan dekat- dekat dengan Wufan lagi, Tao."

.

"Ha?"

.

"...dia hanya orang egois yang tidak memikirkan perasaanmu. Aku akan mengawasimu mulai saat ini—jangan pernah berdekatan dengan Wufan lagi."

.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Wufan sahabat kita, Chanyeol."

.

"Bukan, Tao! Sahabat tidak seperti itu.. Wufan menyukaimu dan itu berarti dia tidak menghargai ikatan yang kau anggap murni selama ini, bukan?" Chanyeol memegang pundak Tao erat. "Hanya aku.. Hanya aku yang mengerti tentang dirimu. Kau tidak memerlukan Wufan yang selalu memaksamu."

.

Tao menggeleng. "Tidak—kau tidak boleh bicara seper—"

.

"Kau hanya membutuhkan aku, Tao! Sama halnya dengan aku yang hanya membutuhkanmu!"

.

"Chanyeol, kau—"

.

"Kau tidak butuh Wufan! Yang kau butuhkan hanya aku yang selalu mengerti tentang dirimu!"

.

"Chanyeol! Tenanglah!"

.

"Jika Wufan selalu seperti itu, dia akan menyakitimu dan memisahkanmu dariku! Itu tidak boleh terjadi, Tao! Karena kau dan aku akan selalu bersama!"

.

"CHANYEOL!"

.

Tao menangkup pipi pemuda tampan yang kini seperti kehilangan kendali. Nafas Chanyeol terengah- engah dan berantakan. Mata pemuda itu tidak lagi fokus dan nampak berair. Chanyeol tidak menangis akan tetapi matanya terasa perih. Tao menggeleng cepat- cepat, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Chanyeol.

.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu—tidak! Kau, Wufan, dan aku akan selalu bersama!"

_._

_Bukankah janji kita seperti itu?_

_._

"Aku tidak ingin ada Wufan lagi diantara kita! Tidak!" Chanyeol masih saja bersikeras. Suara Chanyeol sudah parau. Tao membantu Chanyeol untuk berbaring. Tao ingin meraung rasanya jika melihat Chanyeol kambuh. Ia tidak pernah bisa tahan jika melihat Chanyeol memberontak, sulit bernafas dan berhalusinasi karena penyakit yang dideritanya.

Benar—Chanyeol mengidap _**Anxiety Disorder**_, tepatnya sejak ibu Chanyeol meninggal. Sebenarnya, penyakit itu tidak pernah kambuh lagi sejak Zi Tao dan Chanyeol berteman. Namun—ketika Wufan masuk kedalam pertemanan mereka. Penyakit itu malah semakin menjadi hingga sering kali membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur. Ia takut akan apapun yang menyangkut Wufan dan Tao.

_._

_**Takut dibuang lagi—**_

_**.**_

_**Takut ditinggalkan lagi—**_

_**.**_

_**Takut tidak dibutuhkan lagi—**_

.

_Ibu pergi pasti karena lelah denganku. Ibu pergi karena aku bukan anak yang baik. Ibu tidak mau mendengarkan panggilanku lagi karena ibu membenciku—ibu tidak pernah kembali lagi karena ibu tidak menyayangiku.. Mengapa—_

_Aku tidak ingin semua yang kucintai dengan sepenuh hati diambil lagi.. _

_._

_**TIDAK!**_

_**.**_

_**JANGAN ZI TAO!**_

_**.**_

_**KUMOHON!**_

.

"CHANYEOL!" Tao tersentak karena Chanyeol tiba- tiba mengerang. Nafas Chanyeol terdengar pendek sekali dan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh pemuda tersebut. Demi Tuhan, Tao baru kali ini merasakan tubuh manusia sedingin ini. "Oh Tuhan! Chanyeol!"

.

_**JANGAN ZI TAO!**_

_**.**_

_**JANGAN MERAMPAS APA YANG KUSAYANGI LAGI!**_

.

_**HANYA ZI TAO YANG KUMILIKI!**_

.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku—KAU AKAN PERGI!" Chanyeol tidak sadar bahwa ia berteriak. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang terbaring diranjang, ketakutan. Tao menangis, ia langsung membawa Chanyeol kedalam rengkuhannya. Mencoba menyadarkan pemuda itu bahwa—_**Tao tidak pergi kemana- mana.**_

.

"Aku disini.."bisik Tao tepat ditelinga Chanyeol. "Aku disini Chanyeol—disampingmu, memelukmu, aku disini—aku disini.."

.

_**AMBILLAH APAPUN YANG KUMILIKI!**_

_**.**_

_**ASAL JANGAN AMBIL ZI TAO DARI SISIKU!**_

_**.**_

_**KUMOHON!**_

_**.**_

Namun suara Tao belum sampai, Chanyeol masih saja sulit bernafas. Matanya terbelalak mencari sosok Tao, namun yang ditangkap oleh Chanyeol—tidak ada siapapun. Dia hanya sendirian. Tao dimana?

.

_**TAO DIMANA?**_

.

"Chanyeol! AKU DISINI!" Tao menyengkram rambut Chanyeol, pertanda bahwa ia tambah erat memeluk tubuh dingin Chanyeol yang begetar hebat. "Chanyeol—ini aku.. Tao disini. Tidak pergi kemanapun."

.

_**JANGAN PERGI! **_

_**.**_

_**JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SEPERTI IBU MENINGGALKANKU!**_

.

"CHANYEOL!" raungan Tao menyentak Chanyeol yang terhenti memberontak. Ia rasakan lengan yang memeluknya—adalah lengan Tao. Ia sadari bahwa yang dari tadi yang ia takutnya sama sekali tidak terjadi. Ia tidak sendirian.. ada Tao disana. Ada Tao.

"...T...ao?"

Tao hanya mengangguk pelan, erat pelukannya ditubuh Chanyeol tidak berkurang. Malah bertambah ketat, begitu sayangnya Tao pada Chanyeol. Hingga rasanya kini apapun untuk Chanyeol akan ia lakukan asal pemuda tampan itu tenang. "Lihat? Aku disini, bukan?"

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Tao dan membenamkan wajahnya didada pemuda panda tersebut. Sangat posesif. Tao bisa merasakan ketenangan mulai dirasakan oleh Chanyeol, tentu saja membuat Tao senang dan lega. Ia usap rambut kecoklatan Chanyeol dengan sayang. Berbisik tepat ditelinga Chanyeol, betapa Tao menyayanginya. Perlahan, membimbing Chanyeol untuk menutup matanya, beristirahat.

Tao mencium sejenak puncak kepala Chanyeol, agar pemuda tampan itu bisa merasakan kasih sayang Tao padanya. Agar Chanyeol tidak berfikir bahwa Tao akan meninggalkannya lagi.

"..Chanyeol-ku sayang..._Princess Peach_ tidak akan pernah meninggalkan _Pangeran Pohon_.." isak Tao seperti lantunan lagu dipendengaran Chanyeol.

.

.

.

* * *

"_**Mengapa aku harus selalu menjadi Princess? Aku ini tampan dan menguasai Wushu!" protes Tao ketika mereka bertiga sedang bermain dihalaman belakang kediaman Huang tersebut. Chanyeol dan Wufan hanya saling pandang kemudian tertawa kecil. Tentu saja Tao dibuat jengkel atas gelak tawa dari kedua anak lelaki berwajah tampan itu.**_

"_**Karena Tao manis, jadi sangat cocok jika memakai mahkota bunga." Jawab Chanyeol sembari memasangkan mahkota dari serat bunga tepat diatas kepala Tao. Wufan mengangguk setuju. Benar sekali apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol—bayangkan saja, jika wajah dingin Wufan atau wajah tampan Chanyeol yang memakai mahkota bunga seperti itu. Pasti akan sangat 'lucu'.**_

_**Tao hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memperbaiki letak mahkota bunga itu dirambutnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum manis sembari menatap kedua anak didepannya. "Jadi... Siapa pangeran-ku? Chanyeol Atau Wufan?"**_

_**Wufan akan berbicara, namun Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tangannya tinggi- tinggi. "Aku pangeran-mu, Tao! Aku adalah Pangeran Pohon, Princess Peach."**_

"_**Hah? Hahahaha! Pangeran Pohon? Aneeehhhh!" Tao tergelak mendengar Chanyeol menyebut dirinya sebagai Pangeran Pohon. Sungguh lugu sekali pemikiran anak- anak berumur 11 tahun tersebut. Wufan yang tidak mau kalah kembali membuka mulutnya. Dia tidak suka hanya Chanyeol yang menjadi Pangeran-nya Tao!**_

"_**Tao, kalau begitu aku jug—"**_

_**.**_

"_**Wufan adalah serigala jahat."**_

_**.**_

"_**Eh?" Tao dan Wufan menatap Chanyeol kaget. Apa yang tadi Chanyeol katakan? Wufan adalah serigala jahat? Apa yang—**_

_**.**_

_**Chanyeol melirik Wufan sambil tersenyum manis. "Jika Tao adalah putri dan aku adalah pangeran, berarti harus ada tokoh antagonis-nya, bukan?"**_

_**.**_

"_**Tokoh antagonis?" Tao tidak mengerti.**_

_**.**_

_**Chanyeol seperti menyeringai, namun Tao tidak sadar akan hal itu. Wufan sudah mengepalkan tangannya menahan diri untuk tidak memukul Chanyeol saat itu juga.**_

"_**Tokoh antagonis itu.." Chanyeol seperti menertawai Wufan secara tidak langsung. "..adalah tokoh yang mengganggu tokoh utama. Yaitu, kita. Pangeran dan tuan putri. Pengganggu. Benarkan, Wufan?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku pengganggu?**_

_**Benarkah, Tao?**_

_**Apakah kau juga merasa begitu?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Ugh!"

Wufan tersentak dari tidurnya, menyadari bahwa baru saja ia bermimpi akan masa lalu. Bermimpi pengalaman buruknya jika bermain bersama Tao dan Chanyeol saat masih berumur 11 tahun. Dan—Wufan pasti selalu merasa disisihkan. Tao dan Chanyeol seperti mempunyai dunia sendiri jika sudah bersama dan Wufan akan terus mencoba menerobos masuk tanpa perduli, dia akan terluka ataupun terjatuh. Asal Tao masih melihatnya.

.

Pemuda tampan itu duduk diatas ranjang, ya—dia sudah kembali tidur kekamar tamu yang ia gunakan saat menginap dirumah Tao. Lagipula ia tahu bahwa keadaan Chanyeol akan semakin parah jika ia melawan. Semua akan bertambah buruk. Maka Wufan memilih untuk mengalah, _**lagi**_. Tanpa memikirkan rasa perih dibibirnya, Wufan meneguk air putih yang ada diatas meja nakas, kemudian bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Masih pukul 5 pagi ketika ia lirik jam disana. Wufan lalu menutup matanya—mengenang wajah Tao tadi malam.

.

Wajah Tao ketika pintu ditutup oleh Chanyeol.

.

Ekspresi wajah Tao yang terlihat begitu ingin menggapai Wufan.

.

"Tao.." bisik Wufan begitu pelan, nyaris tertelan. "..aku tahu, Tao.. aku tahu bahwa kau juga menyukaiku—"

.

.

.

* * *

"_**Wufan adalah serigala?" tanya Tao mengerjapkan mata, memandangi Wufan lekat- lekat. Dan itu membuat dada Wufan sedikit terlonjak. Mengapa anak panda ini sangat mudah mengacaukan emosinya?**_

_**Namun, wajah Tao berubah cerah kemudian tersenyum manis kearah Wufan. Tentu saja, hal itu sangat tidak baik untuk jantung Wufan kecil.**_

"_**Kalau begitu... culik Princess Peach dari Pangeran pohon, ya~"**_

* * *

.

.

.

Senyuman tipis tergambar diwajah Wufan ketika ia mengingat lagi kejadian itu. Ia masih ingat wajah jengkel Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan Tao, bahwa Tao ingin diculik dari Chanyeol oleh Wufan. Lucu, bukan? Entah sadar atau tidak dengan maksud ucapannya sendiri. Tao memang sangat polos. Kadang apa yang ia ucapkan sama sekali tidak dipikirkan dan mengalir begitu saja.

Sejak saat itu, Wufan sama sekali tidak marah jika ia selalu mendapat peran 'Serigala' ketika mereka sedang bermain. Entah mengapa, Wufan merasa bahwa peran itu sangat cocok dengan dirinya. Karena Wufan memang akan mengambil Tao dari sisi Chanyeol.

Wufan akan melakukannya!

Bukan—Wufan sedang melakukannya!

Ia lalu bangkit dari ranjang kemudian berjalan keluar kamar, ia ingin membuat sesuatu yang hangat. Mungkin coklat hangat bisa membantu untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao terbangun karena suara yang berasal dari dapur. Ia mengerjapkan mata kemudian mengusap wajah. Ia lihat Chanyeol tertidur lelap disampingnya, damai. Tao tersenyum dan mencium pipi Chanyeol lembut. Ia usap rambut coklat itu untuk memperlelap tidur sang _'Pangeran Pohon'_.

.

_Deg_

.

Tao sedikit tersentak, mengapa ia jadi mengingat permainan masa kecilnya, ya? Padahal hanya Chanyeol yang masih saja suka menyebutnya sebagai _Princess Peach_. Tapi—mengapa Tao bisa kembali ingat? Senyuman tipis diwajah Tao menambah kesan manis pemuda panda itu. Mengusapkan wajahnya pada helaian rambut milik Chanyeol. Masih saja Tao putar kenangan saat mereka masih Sekolah Dasar. Bagaimana mereka selalu bersama. Awalnya hanya ada kenangan ia dan Chanyeol—sampai akhirnya ia ingat...

.

_Deg_

.

Ada... Wufan.

.

Dada Tao seperti terenyuh. Ia buka matanya lebar kali ini. Memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk, ia ingat bahwa tadinya Wufan juga terluka. Melirik Chanyeol sesaat, Tao memperbaiki selimut ditubuh Chanyeol sebelum turun dari ranjang. Menjaga langkah, agar Chanyeol tidak terbangun. Tao keluar dari kamarnya dengan gerakan begitu lambat dan hati- hati. Ia ingin memeriksa keadaan Wufan.. karena Tao juga mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya yang satu itu.

.

.

.

Tao menghentikan langkah didepan pintu dapur. Ia lihat Wufan tengah menyedu air hangat kedalam cangkir. Tao memperhatikan sosok pemuda tampan itu dari belakang. Punggung lebar Wufan yang begitu berubah, lengan Wufan yang semakin kokoh, rambut pirang pemuda itu yang semakin panjang.. tengkuknya—

Semuanya sudah berubah.. tidak sama lagi dengan sosok kecil Wufan dahulunya. Tao sadari, bukan hanya Wufan yang berubah semakin nampak dewasa dan indah. Dirinya dan Chanyeol-pun demikian. Tapi—Tao sedikit berkecil hati ketika ia sadar bahwa Chanyeol dan Wufan tumbuh lebih tinggi darinya. Ia merasa ditinggalkan, namun... Rangkulan dan pelukan kedua pemuda tampan itu selalu menyadarkan Tao bahwa—Chanyeol dan Wufan tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Sedetikpun tidak.

Ketika Wufan berbalik badan dan berjalan ke meja makan, Tao reflek saja berjalan maju. Membuat Wufan sedikit terjekut saat melihat Tao dihadapannya. Namun, Wufan bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan dengan memasang wajah dingin andalannya. Pemuda tampan itu hanya tersenyum kemudian duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan. Tao menghela nafas pelan kemudian ikut duduk disamping Wufan.

.

"Mau?" Wufan menawarkan coklat hangatnya, berbasa- basi.

Tao mengangguk polos. Wufan tersenyum manis, menggunakan sendok mungil berwarna strawberry dengan ujung sendok berbentuk kepala kelinci –sendok milik Tao tentunya- Wufan mengaduk cairan coklat didalam _mug_ panda tersebut. Kemudian memberikannya pada Tao. "Ini untukmu. Aku bisa membuatnya lag—"

"Sama- sama saja." Tao langsung memegang lengan Wufan yang akan bangkit. Tatapan mata mereka bertabrakan beberapa saat. "Aku ingin meminumnya bersamamu. Kau mau?"

Wufan awalnya terkejut, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan dan kembali duduk. Tao meminum coklat hangat itu dalam diam, sementara Wufan memperhatikannya. Ada kesenangan tersendiri bagi Wufan mengamati Tao melakukan apapun. Tao tahu dengan jelas bahwa Wufan memperhatikannya, ia meletakkan _mug_ panda itu diatas meja dan mengarahkannya pada Wufan. Tanpa bicara menyuruh Wufan untuk minum. Namun anehnya, Wufan menggeleng.

"...Untukmu saja."

"Tapi—"

"Sungguh.. untukmu saja. Aku senang jika kau menyukainya."

Wajah Tao tiba- tiba terasa panas. Bukan hanya itu saja, Tao merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang.. tapi iramanya menyenangkan hingga membuat hati Tao terasa hangat. Tidak bisa Tao sembunyikan senyuman manisnya. Pemuda panda yang tengah tersipu itu nampak begitu murni dimata Wufan. Hingga sulit rasanya untuk mengalihkan pandang. Sayang sekali melewatkan keindahan itu barang sedetik. Tao meminum susu coklat hangat itu sampai habis kemudian mengusap mulutnya yang belepotan dengan punggung telapak tangan.

"..kau ini!" kekeh Wufan kemudian mengambil tissue dan mengusap bibir Tao dengan cepat. Gerakan Wufan tentu saja membuat Tao terdiam. Ia mengerjapkan mata saat merasakan lembutnya tissue membersihkan bekas susu dibeberapa sudut bibirnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua sama- sama diam. Situasi menjadi kaku.

.

"Bibirmu—terluka." buka Tao yang tidak nyaman dengan situasi seperti itu.

Wufan meletakkan tissue yang ia gunakan tadi diatas meja kemudian bangkit sembari membawa _mug_ kotor ketempat cuci piring. Lalu berjalan keluar dapur menuju kamarnya, ingin menghindari Tao nampaknya. Tetapi Tao terus saja mengikuti Wufan. Hingga mereka berhenti didepan pintu kamar yang Wufan gunakan.

"Lebih baik kau kembali kekamarmu. Kasihan Chanyeol tidak menemukanmu jika ia terbangun." Wufan akhirnya buka suara.

"Tapi—"

"Kembalilah kekamarmu, Tao."

Tao menggeleng berkali- kali.

"Huang Zi Tao."

Kembali, Tao menggeleng tanda tidak mau menurut.

"Apa maumu?" Wufan menghela nafas panjang.

"Biar aku merawat lukamu."

"Baiklah!" Wufan menghela nafas panjang kemudian membuka pintu kamar. Mereka masuk kedalam kamar tersebut. Tao langsung saja mendudukkan Wufan ditepi ranjang dan melihat dengan teliti luka dibibir pemuda tampan tersebut. Dilengan Wufan juga ada luka memar. Tidak bisa Tao bayangkan, Chanyeol pasti serius sekali memukuli Wufan tadinya. Menyedihkan.

"..bibirmu pecah Wufan. Mungkin jika diber—" ucapan Tao terhenti ketika sadar, bahwa dari tadi ia memegangi bibir pemuda tampan tersebut. Wufan tidak bergeming, ia hanya diam menatap Tao sedari tadi. Itu tentu saja membuat Tao merinding. Ketika ia akan menjauhkan tangannya dari bibir Wufan—

_Grep_

Pemuda tampan itu memegang pergelangan tangan Tao. Mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah pemuda panda yang hanya bisa kaku tak bergerak. Ia sedikit terhanyut ketika nafas Wufan menyentuh pipinya. Tao tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Ia hanya tidak bisa berfikir dengan baik jika Wufan dihadapkan dengannya. Seperti—tubuh Tao mengkhianati dirinya sendiri.

.

"Jika kau tidak menginginkanku, kau bisa menolaknya. Aku akan langsung berhenti." Bisikan Wufan seperti buaian bagi Tao.

.

_**Apa yang akan kau hentikan?**_

_**.**_

Jarak mereka tidak bisa dikatakan jauh, semakin dekat dan terus mendekat. Tao menelan kasar liurnya, ketika tahu Wufan bermaksud mencium bibirnya. Akan tetapi, Tao tidak melakukan perlawanan. Bibir mereka memang belum bersentuhan, namun Tao sudah merasa jantungnya akan pecah.

Tao tidak menginginkannya tapi tak kuasa menolak. Tubuhnya tidak mau memberontak. Apalagi ketika ia merasakan bibir lain tertempel dibibirnya saat itu juga. Bukannya mendorong tubuh Wufan, Tao malah menyengkram baju Wufan dibagian dada. Hingga Wufan bisa mengerti—_**bahwa Tao tidak menolaknya.**_

.

_**Apa yang terjadi?**_

.

Ciuman itu terasa seperti darah, ketika lidah Tao menyentuh luka pada bibir Wufan. Tao yang memulainya, Tao yang memperdalam ciuman mereka hingga Wufan terhasut untuk melakukan hal yang lebih. Tidak sadar, ketika tubuh Tao terbaring diranjang Wufan dalam keadaan masih berciuman. Tao memejamkan mata, menikmati pernyatuan kecil itu tanpa bisa berfikir. Yang ada didalam pikirannya hanya—_**Wufan**_.

.

_**Aku menginginkan Wufan.**_

.

Wufan merasa tubuhnya bergejolak saat ia tahu jika Tao sama sekali tidak menolaknya. Tao sama sekali tidak menolak ciumannya. Tao menginginkannya. Ia tidak bisa merasa lebih bahagia dari ini. Dibawahnya, saat ini, Tao tengah merasakan ekspresi kasih sayang yang selama ini ia tahan. Ciuman basah yang didasari oleh rasa cinta dan pengorbanan. Hingga—

"Aaah!" Tao tersengal hebat, dari tadi ia menahan nafas. Perlahan, mendorong tubuh Wufan agar menjauh dari tubuhnya. "Wu—Fan!"

Mengerti jika Tao sesak nafas. Wufan melepas ciuman mereka. Terpisah.

Entah harus merasa bahagia atau tidak, Wufan memandangi Tao yang tengah menghirup udara banyak- banyak untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa kosong. Wufan tersenyum tipis. Menatap bibir mungil Tao yang basah karena perpaduan liur mereka saat berciuman tadi.

.

"Kau menginginkanku, bukan? Kau tidak menolakku Tao."

.

_**Deg**_

.

Tao mengerjapkan mata, ia dorong tubuh Wufan agar ia bisa duduk. Pemuda tampan itu tidak menghalangi Tao sama sekali. Bahkan jika Tao berlari keluar dari kamar itu, Wufan tidak akan mencegah. Kenyataannya, Tao hanya duduk sembari memegangi bibirnya yang basah.

.

"Aku—tidak mengerti..." Tao memulai. "Aku tidak mengerti diriku sendiri jika berada didekatmu, Wufan."

"Karena kau tidak mau mengerti, Tao.. Kau sendiri yang membuat dirimu seolah tidak paham atas perasaanmu padaku."

"Ti—tidak!"

"Bantahlah perasaanmu.. lakukan sebisamu. Tidak masalah, karena aku sudah mengetahui semuanya."

.

_**Aku atau kau yang bodoh?**_

_**.**_

Tanpa membalas ucapan Wufan, Tao berlari dari kamar itu. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah merahnya, ia tidak ingin Wufan melihat wajahnya seperti ini. Rasanya, tubuh Tao berubah menjadi transparan jika didekat Wufan. Dan itu memalukan. Sangat! Entah mengapa Tao membiarkan mereka berciuman tadi. Berbeda dengan ciuman pertama yang begitu tiba- tiba—kali ini, ia dengan sadar membiarkan Wufan menciumnya. Bahkan hal itu berlangsung beberapa menit. Mengapa?

.

_**Mengapa?**_

.

Setelah masuk kedalam kamarnya, Tao kembali berbaring diatas ranjang. Chanyeol masih tertidur dengan tenang dan nyenyak. Kembali kelegaan yang Tao rasakan ketika ia melihat wajah Chanyeol. Ia peluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher pemuda tampan yang masih saja mendengkur halus. Tidur Chanyeol benar- benar nyenyak...

.

"..Chanyeol—bagaimana jika.. aku benar- benar menyukai Wufan?" gumam Tao dengan lirih.

.

_**Kau akan membunuh salah satunya, Tao.**_

.

"..Bagaimana ini, Chanyeol.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

.

_**Takdir itu memang kejam.**_

_**Tidak pandang bulu dan keadaan...**_

_**Waktu akan terus berjalan, tidak akan perduli dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya**_

_**Begitu juga dengan kisah mereka—**_

_**Pasti ada akhir...**_

_**Walau nanti menyakitkan.**_

.

.

_**"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku... Jangan bunuh aku."**_

—**Chanyeol to Tao.**

.

.

_**"Setulusnya.. aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu, Tao. Sekejam apapun kau memperlakukan perasaanku."**_

—**Wufan to Tao.**

.

.

.

_**Hati atau keadaan yang akan kau pilih nantinya?**_

.

.

.

* * *

**Continue**

* * *

.

.

.

Ahhh~ Maaf yah update-annya lama sekali. QAQ

Saya sudah mulai kuliah, jadi mungkin rada sibuk. Tapi karena menulis adalah hobby saya, maka saya akan berusaha. Hwaiting!

Terima kasih saran, komentar dan masukan di chapter sebelumnya. Saya senang sekali membaca masukan dari reader sekalian. Walau saya juga dapat gombalan tp tetep seneng hehehe~ Makasih yaaaa! Makasihhhh XD

Saranghaeyo! *Wolf mode*

Penyakit Chanyeol di kisah ini, _**Anxiety Disorder, **_sedikit saya dramatisir. Jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan yah. Jujur saja... SAYA GAK TEGA MEMBUAT CHANYEOL SEPERTI ITUUU! SAYA MENCINTAI CHANYEOL DENGAN SEGENAP JIWA DAN RAGA! SERIUSAN TAO DAN CHANYEOL ADALAH DUA MANUSIA YANG PALING SAYA CINTAI DIDUNIA INI *ditabok bolak balik* /Luhan, Iam still with you, my little barbie~/

Maaf, saya jadi lupa diri kalau menyangkut Tao dan Chanyeol. QAQ

Tetap kasih saya masukan lewat review yah. Gimme your love~

.

Terima kasih.

.

**Barbie Huang.**


	8. CHAPTER 7 - ENOUGH

**Yongyuan Bu Likai Wo**

**Author** : **Barbie Huang**

**Pair** : KRISTAO – CHANTAO – CHANBAEK

**Cast** : **WUFAN / Kris (EXO M) - Huang Zi Tao/ Tao (EXO M) - Park Chanyeol (EXO K)**

**Slight** : Park Chanyeol – Park Baekhyun **(Incest)**

**Genre** : Romance, Drama. School Life, Hurt, **Triangle Love**

**Disclaimer** : SMEnt and EXO (* ofc GOD.

**Inspirated** : **RIVAL NEXT DOOR (Shiraishi Yuki)**

**.**

**YAOI / BOY X BOY / SHOUNEN AI / BL**

**.**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**.**

DONT **'COPY PASTE'** MY HARDWORK! **GOD WATCHING! GOD NEVER SLEEP!**

**.**

* * *

CHAPTER VII – ENOUGH

* * *

_._

_Aku bukan malaikat_

_Aku manusia_

_Aku __**terbebani **__ketika kau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah segalanya untukmu_

_Aku __**ketakutan **__ketika kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak bisa tanpa aku_

_Aku __**menjerit**__ ketika kau mengatakan bahwa kau hanya membutuhkanku_

_Aku ingin bebas—tidak ingin menyakitimu._

_Karena kau begitu berharga untukku._

_Tapi.. haruskah aku membunuh diriku yang sebenarnya?_

_._

.

_Bukan._

.

.

_**Kau akan membunuh salah satunya, Tao.**_

.

.

.

Pagi itu, tidak seindah pagi biasanya. Karena kejadian yang terjadi belakangan ini, itu semua membuat Tao banyak pikiran. Pasti, pemuda panda itu memikirkan kedua sahabatnya yang begitu ia sayangi. Mana pernah ia menyangka akan melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri Wu Fan dan Chanyeol berkelahi seperti tadi malam.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Namun, Chanyeol masih tertidur dikamar Tao, sedangkan pemuda panda memasak untuk sarapan mereka bertiga. Saat Tao mengintip kekamar Wu Fan, pemuda tampan itu nampaknya juga masih terlelap. Tao akhirnya membiarkan kedua pemuda itu tidur, _toh_ ini hari libur. Lagipula kejadian tadi malam pasti membuat Kris dan Chanyeol lelah.

Tao memasak makanan seperti nasi goreng dengan telur dengan beberapa sayuran seperti wortel dan jagung. Kesukaan Chanyeol dengan sedikit daging cincang dan Kris dengan daging ayam. Tao benar- benar mempersiapkan makanan kedua pemuda itu agar mereka bisa makan dengan lahap. Mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam.. Tao berharap kedua pemuda itu bisa berbaikan.

"Haaa..." desah Tao letih ketika mengingat baku hantam tadi malam.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan makanan sudah siap, tinggal menunggu sayur basah yang sedang direbus. Tao membersihkan peralatan masak dan memasukkan sampah kedalam kantung plastik. Pikirannya masih saja terpatok pada Wufan dan Chanyeol. Setelah mematikan nyala api dikompor, Tao berjalan menuju halaman belakang untuk meletakkan kantung sampah.

Dan—

Ketika Tao akan kembali masuk kedalam rumah, _tidak sengaja_.. ia melihat kepala seseorang mengintip dari balik pagar tembok pembatas rumahnya dan rumah Chanyeol. Awalnya Tao terkejut, tapi ketika ia mengetahui siapa itu.. Tao malah tersenyum. Bahkan tertawa pelan. Setidaknya ia masih bisa tertawa ketika membayangkan pemuda cantik yang sedang mengintip itu tiba- tiba bersembunyi dengan merendahkan dirinya sedikit dibalik tembok. Pasti sulit. Semoga pemuda cantik itu tidak terjatuh dari tangga.

.

"Baekhyun~ Selamat pagi~" sapa Tao sembari menganyunkan tangan.

.

Baekhyun.. Benar, Baekhyun yang sudah ketahuan hanya menggaruk kepalanya, gugup. Kemudian kembali menampakkan diri, kali ini bukan hanya kepala yang Tao lihat.. tapi juga tubuh Baekhyun hingga dada. "Hmm.. Aku hanya ingin mencoba tangga ini masih kuat atau tidak untuk digunakan."

Tao tertawa kemudian melipat tangan didada. "Oh ya?"

"I—Iya! Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Tao?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir.

"Baekhyun ingin bertemu Chanyeol, bukan? Chanyeol masih tidur dikamarku." Jelas Tao dengan polosnya. Tidak tahu bahwa ucapan itu menyakiti hati Baekhyun dalam sekejap. Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol dan Tao memang sangat dekat.. hanya saja, memikirkan Chanyeol yang tertidur dikamar Tao—sedikit membuat Baekhyun sesak.

Menyadari ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang tiba- tiba redup. Tao mendekati pagar tembok tersebut kemudian mengarahkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Membuat pemuda cantik yang tadi melamun menatap Tao bingung.

"Kemarilah."

"Eh?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata. Tidak percaya atas ajakan tersebut.

Tao tersenyum dan kali ini bukan hanya mengarahkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.. namun juga membuka kedua lengannya. Seakan membuka pelukannya untuk Baekhyun.

_Deg_

_._

_**Dia indah... Tao itu indah.**_

_._

"...Melompatlah.. aku akan menangkapmu, Baekhyun."

.

_**Tuhan.. **_

_**Dahulu, aku sangka.. dunia di balik tembok ini tidak akan pernah kusentuh.**_

_._

"Baekhyun~ Mengapa kau malah diam saja?" Tao mengerucutkan bibir, lucu sekali. Masih membuka pelukan kearah Baekhyun. "Jangan khawatir.. Aku akan menangkapmu."

_._

_**Aku tidak pernah menyangka.. malaikat penjaga tempat itu yang mengajakku masuk.**_

.

Dengan anggukan pelan, Baekhyun tersenyum pada Tao. "Tangkap aku, Tao."

_._

_**Bahkan membuka pelukannya.**_

_._

"Umm!" senyuman Tao tambah lebar. Siap menangkap tubuh mungil yang kini akan melompat kearahnya.

_._

_._

_._

_**Terima kasih, Tao.**_

_**Kau memperbolehkanku memasuki duniamu yang indah.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Baekhyun dan Tao berjalan bersama, masuk kedalam rumah. Karena baru pertama kali masuk kedalam rumah Tao, Baekhyun merasa segan sekaligus senang. Bukan apa- apa, Baekhyun selalu mengira- ngira, seperti apa sebenarnya dunia dibalik tembok pagar yang begitu disenangi Chanyeol. Rumah sederhana kediaman Huang bahkan kalah mewah daripada rumah milik Chanyeol, sejujurnya. Tapi—

Baekhyun sadar.

Sadar akan apa yang selalu dicari Chanyeol dirumah ini.

"Kesini, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun melirik pemuda panda yang kini memegangi telapak tangannya dengan lembut sembari tersenyum. Pemuda yang Baekhyun yakini sebagai segala alasan Chanyeol untuk bertahan hidup selama ini. Segala alasan mengapa Chanyeol lebih menyukai berada di _**'dunia'**_ ini.

Karena ada.. anak ini.

Ada Tao.

Matahari Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun?" Tao menghentikan senyumannya ketika melihat Baekhyun kembali melamun. Pemuda panda kemudian memiringkan wajahnya, menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi penuh tanya. "Mengapa kau sering sekali melamun? Kau tidak enak badan? Kau sakit?"

"**Aniyo**—ah, maksudku.. tidak. Aku baik- baik saja." Baekhyun tersenyum kaku.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya.. Hmm.. ngomong- ngomong, rumah ini sepi sekali. Kau tinggal sendirian?" Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mama dan papa sedang berada di Beijing. Menghadiri acara keluarga selama seminggu, mereka sudah pergi sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Maaf, Baekhyun.. Karena tidak ada mama, rumah ini tidak terlalu rapih." Jelas Tao dengan raut wajah manisnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Benar juga.. rumah ini sedikit berantakan."

"Bayangkan saja siapa yang tinggal dirumah ini.. si pemalas Wu Fan dan si cerewet Chanyeol, aku tidak sempat mengurus rumah karena mengurus kedua manusia seenaknya itu memakan banyak waktu! Hu uh!" Tao mendengus. Keluhan yang dilontarkan Tao malah terdengar lucu dipendengaran Baekhyun. Tapi ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

"..Wufan tinggal disini?"

Tao mengangguk, langkah kaki mereka sudah memasuki dapur. "Ya, keluarga Wu Fan untuk sementara waktu berada di Canada, sepertinya ada urusan dengan keluarga ibu Wu Fan."

"Keluarga ibu Wufan? Canada?" Baekhyun belum bisa menangkap. Tao mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk disalah satu meja makan sementara Tao memindahkan sayuran hangat yang tadi ia masak kedalam piring besar.

"Ibu Wu Fan bukan orang China, tapi orang Canada. Lihat saja, postur tubuh dan wajah Wu Fan tidak seperti orang China kebanyakan. Rambutnya juga pirang, bukan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti kemudian menghela nafas. "Maksudmu Wu Fan itu tampan?"

_**DEG**_

Mata Tao membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, gerakan Tao yang sedari tadi memindahkan sayuran kedalam piring ikut terhenti. Bukan itu saja, wajah Tao memerah. Lebih tepatnya, merona. Ia mengerjapkan mata kemudian membalikkan badan. Menatap Baekhyun yang kini malah mengangkat bahunya. "Wajahmu tidak perlu semerah itu, Tao."

"Ap—Apa... Aku tidak—mana mungkin aku mengatakan Wu Fan itu tidak tampan— Hah! Maksudku, maksudku mana mungkin—aku menganggap Wu Fan itu tampan! Aku—Agh, Baekhyun berhenti tertawa!"

"Hahaha~ Baiklah, _Princess_."

"Dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" Tao kembali menekuni kegiatannya menuang sayuran kedalam piring. Berusaha menunduk sedalam- dalamnya. Menyembunyi rona wajahnya yang memalukan. _'Benarkah wajahku merah?'_ Tao malah bertanya- tanya didalam hati. Ia terlihat gugup.

Baekhyun memperhatikan tingkah Tao dengan seksama. Ada yang berbeda pada pemuda panda itu. Mungkin, lebih tepat jika menggunakan kata '_**Ada yang berubah'**_. Benar.. dari Tao yang pertama kali Baekhyun temui, ada yang berubah dari Tao yang kini ada dihadapannya. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Tapi, nampaknya perubahan yang dirasakan Baekhyun tidak mengarah pada hal yang baik. Terutama untuk Chanyeol.

Pemuda cantik bermata sipit itu kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya, mendekati Tao yang tengah meletakkan panci ketempat cuci piring. Tao belum sadar ketika Baekhyun mendekatinya, hingga—tangan Tao terhenti bekerja saat Baekhyun memegang pundaknya. Dengan perlahan, Tao membalikkan tubuh. Mereka berhadapan, dengan mata yang saling membidik.

"..Tao... apakah—terjadi sesuatu denganmu dan Wu Fan?"

_**Deg**_

Tao menggeleng cepat, wajahnya kembali memerah. Baekhyun bisa menangkap bahwa pemuda panda ini berbohong, karena jelas saja dari wajahnya terbaca akan sesuatu yang mungkin saja terjadi. Sesuatu yang bisa menyakiti Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak akan suka jika Chanyeol tersiksa nanti.

.

_**Tidak boleh!**_

.

"Chanyeol—kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja, Tao!"

.

_Deg_

.

Tao tersentak mendengar perkataan Baekhyun yang sedikit membentak. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat khawatir. Tao tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun berwajah seperti itu, namun pemuda panda itu mengerti satu hal.. Baekhyun pasti takut Chanyeol tersakiti.

"..Aku..aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Chanyeol. Mengapa kau berkata hal seperti itu, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang kemudian mengusap tengkuknya kasar. Ia merasa bodoh karena menyerang Tao seperti ini. "Maaf—aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Aku hanya merasa takut jika kau..hmm.. maksudku jika kau menjalin hubungan dengan Wu Fan dan menyakiti Chan—"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri, ia tidak sadar berbicara seperti itu dengan lancarnya, oh Tuhan! Apa yang ia lakukan? Ekspresi wajah Tao saat ini bahkan jauh lebih kebingungan setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Pastinya Tao mengerti apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, bukan? Tao tidak bodoh.

Tao menunduk sejenak kemudian tersenyum tipis. Sebelum ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk kembali menatap Baekhyun, Tao sedikit menghela nafas. Seperti sesak ia rasakan baru saja. Senyuman Tao jauh dari kata tulus, seakan terpaksa. Kemudian pemuda panda itu berucap lemah.

"..Walau menyakitiku, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun membulatkan mata ketika Tao menatapnya lurus tepat dimata. "..Eh?"

"Itu sumpahku pada diriku sendiri, Baekhyun."

Tao berjalan melewati Baekhyun akan keluar dari dapur. Pemuda cantik itu masih menahan nafas. Ia seperti mengerti akan sesuatu. Bukan hanya itu, Baekhyun membaca hal yang selama ini tidak ia kira sama sekali.

"Tu—Tunggu!"

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya tiba- tiba. Ia tetap berdiri diposisi, tidak berjalan mendekati Tao yang saat ini terhenti tepat didepan pintu dapur. Tao memunggungi Baekhyun, belum berniat untuk berbalik badan untuk menatap si pemuda cantik. Baekhyun tidak mendengar desahan nafas Tao yang tertahan.

Baekhyun menelan kasar air liur sebelum mengatakannya, mengatakan hal yang ia baca ketika melihat sikap Tao ketika membicarakan Chanyeol. Seakan—

.

"Kau tahu, bukan?"

.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ta—Tahu soal apa?"

.

"Sejak awal.. Sejak awal kau tahu tentang perasaan Wu Fan dan Chanyeol kepadamu, bukan?"

_._

_**DEG**_

.

Tao tidak menjawab. Ia masih menunduk dan memunggungi Baekhyun. Entah seperti apa wajah Tao saat ini, Baekhyun tidak ingin melihatnya. Baekhyun tahu.. Tao pasti tidak mempersiapkan jawaban atas pertanyaan mendesak baru saja.

"Tao.. sejak awal kau tahu dengan pasti, bukan? Kau tahu bagaimana Chanyeol menyukaimu dan—dan bagaimana tersiksanya Wufan menahan hati untuk memilikimu. Kau—"

Tao berbalik badan, membuat Baekhyun menelan habis kosakata yang akan ia ucapkan. Tao masih menunduk. Itu menyebabkan Baekhyun belum bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi wajah Tao saat ini. Apakah Baekhyun mengucapkan kata- kata yang salah? Tidak—Baekhyun sudah merasa apa yang ia perbuat adalah hal yang benar. Jika memang benar Tao mengetahuinya sejak awal... Mengapa pemuda panda itu diam saja?

.

Mengapa Tao berlagak seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa- apa?

.

"...Apakah salah jika aku pura- pura tidak tahu, Baekhyun?"

.

_Deg_

.

Baekhyun benar- benar diam seribu bahasa, wajah Tao terlihat sangat merah. Alisnya tertekuk, tanda ia benar- benar tersiksa. Ketakutan adalah ekspresi wajah jelas tergambar pada wajah keduanya.

.

"..kalau begitu, mengapa.. kau tidak memilih sejak awal?" suara Baekhyun seperti bisikan, tapi cukup sampai dipendengaran Tao.

.

Tao menghela nafas pelan, ia memilin jemarinya tanda ia gugup. Mata Tao terlihat merah, ia takut bicara namun semua sudah terlanjur, bukan? Baekhyun memanglah orang berhati tajam, ia bahkan bisa membaca apa yang disembunyikan oleh Tao selama ini.

.

"Tao, kau mempermainkan mer—"

.

"Aku pernah menyukai salah satunya!"

.

_Deg_

_._

Baekhyun membulatkan mata mendengar pengakuan Tao baru saja. "Ha—"

.

Tao tidak hanya tersenyum saat ini, ia juga memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tidak berbohong, Baekhyun melihat tangan Tao bergetar pelan. Pemuda panda itu pasti gugup, hanya saja Baekhyun tidak mau berhenti untuk tahu lebih dalam. Ia rasa Tao harus menjelaskannya. Karena itu semua menyangkut tentang Chanyeol. Apalagi ternyata Tao tidak selugu yang dikira.

Ia tahu perasaan Wu Fan dan Chanyeol padanya?

Dan—

Apa tadi? Tao pernah menyukai salah satunya?

.

"Siapa? Siapa yang pernah kau sukai?"

.

Pertanyaan Baekhyun bagaikan bomerang bagi Tao, mengapa Baekhyun terus saja pertanyaan yang tidak ingin Tao jawab? Itu hanyalah tameng untuk Tao agar ia bisa bersembunyi selamanya dari kenyataan pahit.. bahwa semua akan berubah. Tidak akan sama lagi. "...Aku—tidak ingin menjawabnya."

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang- panjang. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar kemudian berjalan kearah Tao, memegang pundak pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tao mengerjapkan mata saat kilatan kesungguhan Baekhyun menangkap sorotnya. "..Saat ini.. Apakah kau masih menyukai.. orang itu?"

.

Tao membuang wajah. "...kau tidak akan mengerti."

.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyakiti Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mengguncang pundak Tao agak keras, membuat pemuda panda itu mau tidak mau melepaskan kedua tangan Baekhyun yang memegang pundaknya sedikit memaksa. Wajah Tao merah menahan sesuatu.

.

"Waktu itu... kami masih Sekolah Dasar... Ak—Aku pikir aku suka pada 'dia'. Aku sempat ingin mengatakannya.. tapi—" Tao menggigit bibir bawah, matanya sudah menggenang. Teringat kejadian beberapa tahun silam. "Kau tidak mengerti, Baekhyun... Kami selalu bersama- sama.. Jika aku egois.. aku menghancurkan hubungan kami. Aku lebih memilih mengubur perasaanku—"

.

"Dan kau berhasil?"

.

Tao diam.

.

Baekhyun lagi- lagi menghela nafas panjang. "Ma—maaf, aku terlalu ikut campur. Jangan menangis.. maaf, ya."

.

Tao menghapus air matanya kemudian mengangguk. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah ataupun cengeng didepan siapapun. Tapi jika menyangkut kedua sahabatnya itu, Tao jadi sangat sensitif. Apalagi kejadian tadi malam tidak bisa ia lupakan sama sekali. Itu menyakiti Tao.. sangat.

"Baekhyun... sungguh, aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakiti Chanyeol dan Wufan.. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud mempermainkan mereka."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis lalu mengusap wajah basah Tao dengan kasih sayang. Ia tahu betul bahwa Tao tidak mungkin mempermainkan kedua pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabat dan orang terdekat. Baekhyun percaya hal itu tentu. "Aku tahu.. Tapi jangan pernah mencoba untuk menghindari perasaanmu, Tao."

"Aku menghindar karena tidak ingin kehilangan keduanya, Baekhyun.. ak—aku tahu bahwa aku egois... aku tahu. Hanya saja.. Aku harus menghindari perasaan mereka padaku."

_._

_Terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat._

.

Baekhyun mundur satu langkah ketika melihat sosok dua orang pemuda dibelakang Tao. "Kau bodoh, Tao.. Meskipun kau menghindar..."

_._

"Eh?" Tao tersentak ketika seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dan salah seorang lagi menutup matanya yang sedang menangis dari belakang.

.

"...mereka akan tetap mengejarmu, Tao."

.

Tao bisa merasakan pelukan hangat yang mengunci tubuhnya dari belakang dan tangan besar yang begitu ia kenal menutupi mata Tao yang kini menumpahkan air mata. Perlahan Tao menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk mengusap lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya dan tangan yang menutup matanya.

.

_Pelukan Chanyeol dan tangan hangat Wufan._

.

"...Wufan.. Chan..Yeol.." bisik Tao perlahan, senyuman tiba- tiba tergambar jelas diwajah panda Tao yang begitu manis.

.

Kedua pemuda itu melepas tubuh Tao, membuat Tao membalikkan badannya dan melihat kedua sosok pemuda tampan yang kini tengah tersenyum kearah Tao. Chanyeol dan Wufan tersenyum pada Tao.

.

"...Baekhyun membuatmu menangis?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menilik saudaranya, Baekhyun. Tentu saja Baekhyun hanya membuang muka dan diam saja.

Tao tertawa pelan lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak menangis. Mataku hanya kemasukan debu."

"Kau pikir bisa berbohong?" Wufan melipat tangannya didada. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan hingga kau menangis?"

.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya, ia tahu bahwa Wufan dan Chanyeol barangkali tidak mendengar pembicaraan Tao dan Baekhyun. Mungkin kedua pemuda itu baru datang dan langsung masuk begitu saja kedalam dapur saat mendengar Tao menangis. Sebenarnya Tao bersyukur kedua pemuda itu tidak mendengar pembicaraan dia dan Baekhyun.. namun, Tao juga merasa tidak masalah jika Wufan dan Chanyeol seandainya mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

.

"Tao?" panggil Chanyeol melihat Tao termenung.

.

Tao tersenyum kemudian memeluk Chanyeol dan Wufan bersamaan. Membuat kedua pemuda tampan itu tersentak. Tao menggunakan lengan kanannya untuk memeluk Wufan dan lengan kirinya untuk memeluk Chanyeol. Begitu erat, seakan Tao tidak ingin kehilangan keduanya.

.

_Dengarkan—_

.

"Maafkan aku.." Tao membisikkan kata- kata itu sembari mengusap punggung kedua pemuda yang balas memeluknya. "...Maaf karena aku egois. Tidak ingin kehilangan kalian berdua—hingga aku terlihat seperti memberi harapan kosong."

.

Wufan menutup mata perlahan sembari menghela nafas, ia mengusap punggung Tao kemudian mencium pundak pemuda panda itu sekilas. Ia begitu menyukai aroma Tao, ia selalu bisa mendengar suara Tao walau tidak pernah diperdengarkan. Tentu saja Wufan bisa mendengar bisikan Tao dengan jelas. Karena... hanya suara Tao yang ia tangkap selama ini.

Hanya Tao.

.

Chanyeol yang juga mendengar ucapan Tao tentu saja mengerti, Tao benar- benar memikirkan mereka. Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya ditengkuk Tao kemudian memeluk pinggang pemuda panda itu dengan erat. Tidak mau merasa terganggu karena Tao juga memeluk Wufan saat ini. Rasanya sebelah lengan saja sudah cukup Tao berikan kepadanya walau sejujurnya... Chanyeol ingin Tao seutuhnya.

Chanyeol tidak ingin berbagi Tao dengan Wufan lagi.

_._

_Kali ini tidak ada alasan lagi_

_Semua sudah terlanjur ditemukan_

_._

Kedua pemuda tampan itu kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Tao. Bibir Chanyeol seperti menempel kedaun telinga Tao sebelah kiri begitu juga dengan bibir Wufan yang hanya berjarak satu senti pada daun telinga Tao disebelah kanan.

_._

_Tidak akan ada lagi yang mau mengalah._

_Tidak akan ada lagi yang mau tersakiti._

_._

Tao tersentak ketika ia merasakan daun telinganya menyentuh kedua bibir basah milik Wufan dan Chanyeol. Ia ingin melepas pelukannya namun.. ia sadar bahwa ia sudah terkurung. Tidak bisa kemana- mana lagi... dan tubuh Tao seakan mati rasa.

.

Kemudian... satu kalimat yang keluar bersamaan dari kedua bibir pemuda tampan itu.

.

Satu kalimat yang membuat Tao tersentak hebat didalam pelukan.

.

Satu kata...

.

Satu kata yang Tao yakini akan menghancurkan segalanya.

.

Kini ia dengar.. bersamaan. Kedua pemuda itu mengatakannya bersamaan. Tepat ditelinga Tao hingga masuk kedalam hati.

.

Kalimat yang paling ditakuti Tao selama ini—

.

"_Wo ai ni."_

.

.

_Suara manakah.. yang sampai kehati Tao?_

_Hanya satu suara yang membuat hatinya bergetar hebat..._

_Dari dua suara—_

_Hanya satu yang tertangkap._

_Siapa?_

_._

_._

_.Continue._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Maaf update nya lama bener~ hehehe

Ini sengaja pendek soalnya setelah ini bakal klimaks smua hoho.. Kedua cowok ganteng itu udah bisikin kata cinta untuk si cantik Tao~

Oh ya, ff ini juga aku post di blog khusus KrisTao punyaku jdi nanti jgn salah sangka ya bilang ada yg plagiat ff ini keblog itu. dan nama penulisnya tetep Barbie Huang tercanum disana.

Terima kasih semua masukannya dan komentarnya.

Saat aku lelah menulis, komentar dari reader semua yang buat aku semangat lagi ^^ beneran terima kasih bnyak.

Kalau ada yg membingungkan maaf ya :D

Okay, see ya !

.

**Baebie Huang**


	9. CHAPTER 8 - FAULT

**Yongyuan Bu Likai Wo**

**Author : Barbie Huang**

Pair : KRISTAO – CHANTAO – CHANBAEK

Cast : WU YIFAN / Kris (EXO M) - Huang Zi Tao/ Tao (EXO M) - Park Chanyeol (EXO K)

Slight : Park Chanyeol – Park Baekhyun (Incest)

Genre : Romance, Drama. School Life, Hurt, Triangle Love

Disclaimer : SMEnt and EXO (* ofc GOD.

**Inspirated : RIVAL NEXT DOOR (Shiraishi Yuki)**

.

YAOI / BOY X BOY / SHOUNEN AI / BL

.

DONT LIKE, DONT READ!

.

DONT 'COPY PASTE' MY HARDWORK! GOD WATCHING! GOD NEVER SLEEP!

.

**WARNING : RATED M HERE !**

.

.

.

_Apapun yang kau lakukan padaku..._

_Apapun caramu memperlakukan cintaku..._

_Apapun tanggapanmu atas perasaanku..._

_Keberadaanmu dihatiku akan tetap sama._

_Tidak akan berubah._

.

.

.

* * *

CHAPTER VIII – FAULT

* * *

.

"Wo ai ni."

.

_**Deg**_

.

Tao tersentak bukan main ketika ia dengar suara berat kedua pemuda yang memeluknya, melantunkan kata- kata cinta. Ia tidak heran jika Wufan mengatakannya—namun, suara lain yang ia tangkap.

"Chan—yeol?"

Tao sama sekali tidak menyangka Chanyeol membisikkan kata itu baru saja.

Chanyeol menutup matanya sejenak, ia mendengar suara Tao memanggil namanya. Akan tetapi Chanyeol tidak berniat membuka pelukan itu saat ini. Wufan pun masih memeluk Tao, posisi mereka bertiga sama sekali tidak bergeming. Masih berpelukan. Kecuali pemuda cantik yang kini membulatkan matanya terkejut sembari menatap Chanyeol.

Tidak.

Chanyeol tidak melihat wajah terluka Baekhyun yang kini memandang ketiga pemuda tersebut. Chanyeol tidak menyadari mata Baekhyun mulai tergenang dan memberat. Chanyeol tidak tahu... Baekhyun tersakiti saat ia dengar dan lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri—

Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pada Tao.

Didepan mata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merobek jantung dan hati Baekhyun dengan sadisnya. Tanpa tahu sama sekali bagaimana perasaan tulus pemuda cantik bersuara merdu tersebut padanya.

Tidak tahu.

Tidak tahu sama sekali dengan apa yang telah Baekhyun lakukan demi Chanyeol.

"S—sesak!" Tao mulai merasa tidak nyaman dipeluk seerat itu oleh kedua pemuda bertubuh tinggi. Hingga, Wufan dan Chanyeol melepas pelukan mereka dari tubuh Tao. Membuat pemuda panda itu sontak mundur menjauhi kedua pemuda yang tidak lepas memandanginya.

Dan mata Tao tertitik pada satu pemuda yang kini memandanginya dengan wajah serius. Keseriusan dan ketulusan yang bisa Tao tangkap dari sorot tegas pemuda tampan pemilik wajah jenaka.

.

Chanyeol.

.

"..A—aku salah dengar atau sepertinya..hmm.. Itu—" Tao mengusap tengkuknya gugup.

Wufan melirik Chanyeol disampingnya, pemuda bermata besar itu nampak sangat serius. Ia memandangi Tao tanpa berkedip. Ada kilatan kagum dan memuja disetiap sorot Chanyeol untuk Tao yang selalu Wufan lihat. Dan sorot seperti itu jarang sekali Chanyeol perlihatkan langsung didepan Tao.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Tao?" tanya Wufan begitu cepat, hingga Chanyeol menajamkan pandangan kearah Wufan. Nampaknya Wufan tidak mendengar perkataan yang diucapkan Chanyeol dengan dirinya bersamaan.

"Aku? Apa yang aku katakan tadi, Tao? Kau mendengarnya dengan jelas, bukan?" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis pada pemuda panda yang kini membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "...ucapkan dengan lantang, Tao. Agar Wufan mendengarnya."

Tao membekap mulutnya sendiri, tidak percaya sama sekali dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Baru saja, ternyata ia tidak salah dengar sama sekali—Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya pada Tao? Chanyeol—

"Tung—Tunggu... Chanyeol, aku.. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau meng—"

"Kurasa ucapanku cukup jelas dan kau pasti mengerti, Huang Zitao."

Suara Chanyeol sangat tegas. Itu membuat Tao sadar bahwa Chanyeol sedang tidak bercanda. Namun, tautan mata Tao kali ini menilik sosok Wufan yang menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan. Yang pasti, kemarahan salah satu gambaran wajah Wufan saat ini.

"Wufan... Sekarang kita seimbang, bukan?"

Wufan terdiam, ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol juga akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Tao. Tidak untuk dalam waktu sedekatk ini. Bukannya Wufan takut atau merasa kalah... Hanya saja—

Ia sadar satu hal.

Kini dia dan Chanyeol sepenuhnya adalah rival.

Tidak ada lagi persahabatan.

.

.

.

_Ini salah._

_Mengapa semua jadi tambah kacau?_

.

.

.

_Blam_

Tao masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia kembali melarikan diri dari pembicaraan menegangkan mereka. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Air mata kekecewaan tidak mau berhenti mengaliri paras manis Tao. Seakan ingin memperlihatkan bagaimana hancurnya keadaan hati Tao saat ini.

"...Mengapa...Chanyeol...mengapa saat aku yakin bahwa aku menyukai Wufan.. Hiks..."

Pemuda panda itu kemudian menangis meringkuh dilantai dingin.

.

.

.

Hanya Wufan, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun yang ada disana saat ini. Mereka bertiga terdiam tanpa gerak. Membiarkan Tao melarikan diri dari situasi itu. Wufan menghela nafas panjang, tidak ada bedanya dengan Chanyeol yang kini mengusak rambut halusnya dengan kasar.

"Kalian bodoh?"

Suara merdu itu tiba- tiba memecah keheningan, Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Wufan kemudian memandangi Baekhyun dengan ekspresi wajah yang jauh dari kata menyenangkan. Namun, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak gentar walau dipandangi seperti itu oleh kedua pemuda tersebut. Baekhyun mengenyampingkan perasaannya saat ini, ia tahu yang kedua pemuda ini lakukan salah besar. Mereka sudah mulai mengikuti ego tanpa memikirkan perasaan Tao.

"Kau pikir mudah menyimpan perasaan yang meluap- luap setiap hari nya?"

Ucapan telak Chanyeol sedikit membuat Baekhyun sesak. Pemuda cantik itu menunduk dan memilin jemari. Jika saja Chanyeol tahu dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun selama ini terhadap dirinya... mungkin Chanyeol akan berfikir untuk bertanya.

"..Aku tahu dengan pasti.." bisik Baekhyun lirih. Dan Wufan bisa menangkap perasaan Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol. Kadang, ia melihat dirinya pada sosok Baekhyun. Sosok Baekhyun yang mencintai Chanyeol terlihat seperti sosok Wufan yang selama ini mencintai Tao. Seperti cinta sepihak.

Menyakitkan.

"Aku akan ketempat Tao." Chanyeol akan berbalik—

Namun—

Wufan menghentikannya.

Wufan menghalangi jalan Chanyeol, memberi sorot mata dingin tanpa ampun. "Kau yang merusak semuanya, Park Chanyeol. Kau tahu betul bahwa hal ini akan membuat Tao semakin tersiksa! Apa maksudmu menyatakan perasaanmu padanya!"

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Wufan dengan kasar, kemarahan tidak bisa ia sembunyikan. "Kau berlagak memikirkan Tao namun yang kau lakukan dahulu sudah merusak segalanya. Ikatan yang ia percayai sudah kau rusak sejak awal, Wu Yifan! Maka akan kuhancurkan ikatan itu agar benar- benar rusak dan kita semua terbebas."

Wufan membeku.

Senyuman kemenangan terlihat dibibir tebal Chanyeol. "Kau sudah kalah, Wufan. Karena kau tahu... Walaupun Tao tidak mencintaiku—dia pasti akan memilihku."

**DEG**

Perkataan gila Chanyeol tidak ubahnya seperti luka baru yang kini tercetak dihati Wufan. Kenyataan itu yang paling Wufan takutkan. Karena ia tahu bagaimana Tao, ia tahu bagaimana selama ini pemuda itu menekan perasaannya.

Selama ini mereka menderita.

Bukan hanya Wufan dan Chanyeol.

Tao juga.

Bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan.

Selama ini mereka hanya berpura- pura, tidak ada yang ikatan kuat itu sebenarnya. Dan disaat semua itu sudah lepas, hanya ego yang akan menguasai. Semua sudah terjadi, semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Dan cara melindungi dirilah kini yang dipikirkan, bukan.. perasaan lagi.

Itulah yang salah.

"Chanyeol—"

Panggilan Wufan menghentikan langkah Chanyeol yang sudah terurai. Pemuda tampan tersebut kemudian menolehkan wajahnya kearah samping. Melihat Wufan walau hanya dengan sebelah mata.

"—Apakah itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Dia segalanya untukku." Jawaban Chanyeol terdengar begitu tegas.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa—Tao akan tetap memilihmu, meski ia tidak mencintaimu... apakah itu yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Tidak masalah."

"Kau akan menyiksanya!" Wufan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berteriak. Ingin sekali ia membungkam Chanyeol dengan pukulan, tapi ia tahu amarah hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Tidak ada untungnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyiksanya."

"Tapi itu pemaksaan, Chanyeol! Apakah kau ingin melihat Tao menderita dengan menahan perasaannya? Bukankah janji kita beberapa tahun yang lalu adalah untuk melindungi Tao?"

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh, berhadapan dengan Wufan. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam, bisa merasakan bahwa keadaan kedua pemuda itu benar- benar menegangkan. Ia bahkan takut bernafas.

"Dengar, Wu Yifan! Aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti Tao, tidak akan pernah! Kau yang akan menyakitinya jika tetap memaksakan kehendak seperti ini. Lebih baik kau mundur karena sudah jelas siapa yang kalah."

Wufan menyeringai, kata- kata Chanyeol sungguh meremehkan. "Kau salah besar Chanyeol. Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang perasaan Tao."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"...Tao menyukaiku."

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Wufan dan Baekhyun yang diam ditempat masing- masing. Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Wufan yang memerah, menahan amarah. Namun—nampaknya.. perkataan Wufan...

_...memang benar._

"Wufan-sshi..." panggil Baekhyun lemah.

Pemuda tampan itu kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya menuju Baekhyun. Ia tidak bicara, hanya menatap Baekhyun.

"...kau merasakan perubahan Tao, bukan? Aku juga merasa seperti itu."

"Ha?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "...Mata Tao berubah..saat membicarakan dirimu. Sorot matanya sudah berubah."

**DEG**

Wufan membulatkan mata mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ia senang bukan hanya dia yang merasakannya. Kemudian wajah kaku milik Wufan mulai melemah, senyuman tipis ia perlihatkan. "...aku tahu."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "..Dan aku yakin.. Chanyeol juga sadar akan hal itu."

.

.

.

_Persetan jika kalian mengatakan aku membohongi diri sendiri_

_Aku hanya ingin mengambil kembali—_

_Apa yang seharusnya kumiliki._

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri tegak didepan pintu kamar Tao. Pemuda panda itu mengunci pintunya dari dalam, menyebabkan Chanyeol tidak bisa masuk. Ia hanya memandangi papan nama yang tergantung dipintu kamar Tao. Papan nama itu sudah ada sejak Tao berumur 4 tahun dan tidak dilepas sampai saat ini. Papan nama berbentuk kepala panda dengan tulisan, _**'Little Peach'**_. Ibu Tao sendiri yang membuatnya.

"..Tao."

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan kemudian menempelkan keningnya pada pintu kamar Tao. Pemuda tampan itu kemudian mengusap permukaan pintu, dan tangannya perlahan mengepal. "...aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak awal dan tidak ada yang bisa merubah pikiranku. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu.. bukan hanya Wufan yang mencintaimu selama ini."

Setelah itu, Chanyeol mendengar isakan lirih dari dalam kamar Tao. Ia yakin, ucapannya pasti menghentak perasaan Tao. Dan Chanyeol benci akan kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa menghentikan tangisan Tao didalam sana.

.

"Jangan menangis." Chanyeol kembali bersuara...lemah. "Jangan menangis, sayang. Kumohon.. Jangan menangis sendirian."

.

"Chan—yeol... aku.." Akhirnya Tao menjawab dari dalam kamar, walau suaranya amat lirih menahan isakan. "..aku ingin sendiri."

"Tao—"

"Kumohon, Chanyeol... beri aku waktu... untuk sendiri." Tao menjawab dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

Malam hari menjelang, pukul 8 malam tepatnya. Namun sejak tadi pagi, Tao sama sekali tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah pulang sejak tadi siang dan anehnya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak kembali. Biasanya dia akan datang kerumah Tao jika hari menjelang sore.

Wufan membersihkan makanan yang sudah dingin dari meja makan. Sayang sekali makanan itu harus dibuang karena sudah basi. Padahal Tao sudah memasaknya dengan susah payah. Ketika Wufan memasukkan beberapa makanan kedalam kantung plastik... ia terhenti pada sepiring makanan yang buat Tao tadi pagi. Makanan kesukaan Wufan nampaknya. Ia gerakkan jemarinya untuk mengambil beberapa makanan tersebut kemudian memasukkannya kemulut.

Rasanya aneh.

Wufan tersenyum tipis. Makanan itu sudah tidak enak lagi, sudah dingin. Seandainya Wufan bisa memakannya tadi pagi bersama Tao. Mungkin bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga. Seandainya kejadian tadi pagi tidak perlu terjadi.

Seandainya Wufan tidak mengatakan perasaannya pada Tao saat itu.

Apakah malam ini, dimeja makan ini...dia, Chanyeol, dan Tao akan makan malam bersama sembari tertawa riang dan bersenda gurau?

Wufan terduduk dikursi meja makan. Ia menutup mata sejenak, mengapa ia mulai menyesali keadaan. Apa yang ia lakukan sudah benar. Jika kehobongan itu dilanjutkan lebih lama lagi...

Mungkin salah satu hati akan mati didalam kenyamanan yang menipu.

Wufan mempergegas kegiatannya, ia memasukkan kantung plastik tersebut kedalam tempat sampah diujung dapur. Setelah yakin dapur itu benar- benar bersih, Wufan berjalan keluar. Hendak menuju kamar Tao. Banyak sekali yang Wufan pikirkan saat ini, hingga langkahnya terhenti karena ponsel didalam sakunya bergetar.

Melihat siapa yang menelpon, Wufan langsung mengangkat telpon itu. "...Hallo, _mom_?"

_**-"Kris... Can you go home now?"-**_

Wufan mengerjapkan mata pelan. "Why? Tao still—"

_**-"Please, we must talk about this."-**_

"When mom and dad get in China?"-

_**-"Don't ask. Just go home, Kris."-**_

Wufan merasa ada yang aneh dengan ibu kandungnya tersebut. Apalagi karena sang ibu menggunakan bahasa Inggris (bahasa asli ibu Wufan). Itu menunjukkan jika sang ibu sangat serius. Wufan tahu betul bagaimana tabiat sang ibu.

"Okay, mom."

_**-"I love you, honey."-**_

"Me too."

Wufan memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celana. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ayah dan ibunya pulang lebih cepat dari rencana awal. Bukannya Wufan tidak senang orang tuanya sudah pulang namun keanehan sikap sang ibu membuat Wufan tidak habis pikir.

Tentu saja ia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, ia harus memberitahu pemuda panda yang kini berada dikamarnya. Wufan berjalan cepat menuju kamar Tao dan ketika pemuda itu sudah berada didepan kamar Tao—

_Klek_

Pintu kamar itu tiba- tiba terbuka.

Wufan menelan kasar liurnya saat melihat Tao berdiri didepan kamarnya, hendak keluar. Namun terhenti saat melihat Wufan tepat dihadapannya. Kedua pemuda itu saling bertatapan tapi hanya sesaat karena Tao langsung menunduk. Wufan tersenyum tipis melihat wajah lelah Tao kemudian mendekat satu langkah.

"Kau menangis sepanjang hari?" tanya Wufan dengan suara yang amat lembut.

Tao mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, memandangi Wufan tepat dimata. "...tidak."

"Jangan berbohong. Pipimu masih basah." Dengan spontan, pemuda tampan itu mengusap pipi Tao. Membuat pemuda manis itu bersemu merah. Tangan besar Kris yang mengusap pipinya benar- benar lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Wufan menyadari pipi Tao bersemu kemudian tersenyum manis, ia sangat suka melihat Tao yang malu- malu. Rasanya begitu polos dan murni. Rona merah memang cocok tergores dipipi Tao. Membuatnya terlihat seperti bunga yang baru mekar. Indah.

"Kau benar- benar membuatku gila, Zi Tao. Keindahanmu... Keelokanmu dan segala yang ada didalam dirimu... Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu."

_Deg_

Tao terdiam, kehilangan kata- kata. Wufan jarang sekali memujinya, namun akhir- akhir ini... ucapan Wufan selalu terdengar manis dipendengaran Tao. Apa yang bisa pemuda manis itu lakukan selain menunduk malu.

Jemari tangan Wufan sudah berada didekat telinga Tao, menyisipkan beberapa helai rambut Tao disana. Mata mereka tertaut cukup lama, Wufan seakan lupa dengan urusan sebelumnya ketika melihat benik mata Tao yang berwarna hitam pekat.

"..bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Tao tersenyum tipis. "Aku.. baik- baik saja. Hanya— agak terkejut saat Chanyeol... mengatakannya."

Wufan mengangguk. "..kau sudah tahu perasaan kami...padamu, Tao. Maaf jika menyakitimu atas kenyataan ini."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf." Kali ini Tao memegang tangan Wufan erat. Meremas jemari tangan Wufan cukup kuat. Wufan kemudian membalas genggaman tangan Tao. Hingga bisa ia rasakan kehangatan merasuki tubuhnya. Tao memang hebat, sentuhannya bisa meluluhkan rasa dingin dihati Wufan. Dalam sekejap.

"Kau harus memilih, Tao."

**DEG**

Tao membulatkan mata, mendengar perkataan Wufan yang begitu tegas. Sesak kembali ia rasakan. "Ap—Apa! Tidak—"

"Hanya itu yang harus kau lakukan. Kau hanya harus memilih."

"Tap—"

"Aku atau Chanyeol."

Tao menggeleng pelan, matanya kembali memanas. Terlihat lemah dan rapuh. Berbeda dengan Wufan yang kini sangat tegas menangkap sorot rapuh Tao. Keduanya tidak melepas tatapan. Bisa Wufan rasakan, bahwa Tao menjadi semakin tersiksa. Cahaya yang terpancar dimata pemuda manis itu tidak seterang dulu. Dan Wufan tidak suka itu. Akan tetapi, Tao memang harus menentukan pilihan.

Mereka sudah terlanjur memilih jalan seperti ini.

"...aku tidak mau... _hiks_.." Tao kembali menangis. "Aku tidak bisa memilih. Aku ingin kita selalu bersama. Aku tidak ingin...kita bertiga berpisah hanya karena masalah seperti ini.. aku sakit ketika melihat kalian bersitegang tadi malam. Kumohon.. tidak bisakah kita kembali?"

"Kita tidak bisa mengembalikan waktu, Tao. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menghadapinya. Kau harus membuat keputusan untuk menghentikan semua ini... keputusan dari hatimu sendiri."

Tao tahu betul, apa yang dikatakan Wufan adalah benar. Dia memang selalu lari dan saat ini ia harus menghadapinya. Semua yang selama ini ia hindari, mengepungnya hingga nyaris tak tampak jalan keluar.

Padahal... jalan keluar itu ada dihati Tao sendiri.

Wufan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao kemudian mencium pipi pemuda panda yang basah oleh air mata. Tao hanya memejamkan mata saat bibir Wufan menyentuh pipinya. Yang ia rasakan hanya debaran jantung tanpa henti. Lega dan sesak ia rasakan disaat yang bersamaan.

Lalu genggaman tangan mereka lepas, Wufan sudah mengalungkan lengannya pada pinggang Tao. Mempersempitt jarak diantara mereka. Merengkuh tubuh Tao agar tak lepas dari jangkauannya. Tao tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun, ia menyukai cara Wufan menyentuhnya. Ia tidak bisa menolak.

Mereka merapat pada dinding disebelah pintu kamar Tao. Tatapan mata yang berbicara, tak ada suara. Tao tersenyum tipis, memperlihatkan keanggunan paras indahnya. Wufan tidak bisa menahan hasrat untuk memiliki Tao sepenuhnya.

Tao tidak pernah menolaknya.

Bahkan setelah Tao tahu dengan jelas bahwa Chanyeol juga menyukainya. Ia tidak bisa menolak sentuhan Wufan.

.

_Apakah ini adalah harapan?_

.

Entah apa yang ada didalam pikiran Tao, ia memejamkan mata perlahan saat Wufan mencium sudut bibirnya. Yang bisa Tao rasakan kemudian nafas hangat Wufan menyentuh sisi hidungnya dan bibir lembut menempel sempurna pada bibir kucing milik Tao. Mereka kembali berciuman.

Tao mengusap dada Wufan ketika ciuman singkat itu terlepas, hidung mereka masih bersentuhan. Tatapan mata mereka kembali tertaut.

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah menolakku?"

Bibir Tao bergetar halus, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pundak lebar Wufan. "...Aku—tidak tahu."

"Apakah kau memilihku?"

Tao tetap tidak menjawab, ia terperangkap didalam mata Wufan.

"Tao... kau menyukaiku. Hatimu memilihku. Akui itu." Wufan kembali mencium bibir Tao dan pemuda panda itu kembali tak berdaya. Kali ini ciuman mereka tidak terkontrol seperti tadi. Tao mengikuti alur Wufan, bagaimana Wufan membuka mulutnya hingga mulut Tao ikut terbuka. Tao terus saja terisak lirih saat tangan Wufan ternyata tidak bisa diam, ia menyentuh tubuh Tao hingga pakaian pemuda panda itu nyaris terangkat keatas.

"Ah—Wu..Fan.. Tunggu! Ap—ah!"

Wufan tidak membiarkan Tao untuk berbicara, kembali membuat Tao sibuk akan ciuman mereka. Tubuh Tao terasa lemah, ia tidak bisa berfikir. Jika Wufan sudah menguasainya seperti ini, Tao hanya bisa patuh. Karena...

_**Ia juga menginginkan Wufan. **_

Namun—

Ini tetap saja salah.

"Wu—kumohon... berhen—ti!" Tao menyengkram pakaian Wufan dibagian dada, mendorong pemuda tampan yang memang menuruti perkataan Tao. Wufan menghentikan hasratnya. Perlahan, Wufan kembali merapikan pakaian Tao lalu menatap pemuda panda yang kini mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan. Wajah Tao merah padam, matanya sayu dan bibirnya basah. Keadaan Tao benar- benar kacau.

"...maaf, Wufan.. Ma—maaf.. tidak seharusnya kita seperti ini."

"Benar... ini memang salah karena kita tidak punya ikatan apapun." Jawab Wufan dengan tanpa dosa.

Wajah Tao memerah. Ia hanya menunduk, tidak berani menerima tatapan lurus Wufan padanya.

Melihat Tao yang seperti itu, Wufan hanya bisa tersenyum lalu mencium puncak kepala Tao, _lagi_. Tao hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Jantungnya seperti terbakar. Baru kali ini Wufan terlalu banyak menyentuhnya.

"Orang tuaku sudah sampai dirumah." Tiba- tiba Wufan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh?" Tao langsung mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ya. Mama menelponku untuk cepat pulang, sepertinya ada yang akan dibicarakan."

"Jadi kau... akan pulang malam ini?" suara Tao terdengar tidak rela.

Wufan mengusak rambut Tao lembut. "Aku akan kembali jika urusanku sudah selesai."

Tao hanya bisa mengangguk. "Baik."

Kemudian, pemuda paling tinggi berjalan masuk kedalam kamar tamu yang ia gunakan dirumah Tao, mengambil pakaian hangat dan tas sandangnya. Tao menunggui pemuda itu diruang tamu. Sedikit sedih karena Wufan akan pergi. Padahal ini adalah hal biasa, bukan? Wufan hanya pulang kerumahnya...tapi, nampaknya Tao sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Wufan yang selalu ada disisinya 24 jam.

"Hati- hati." Tao mendekati Wufan yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu. Pemuda panda itu kemudian mencium pipi Wufan dengan lembut. Sudah seperti kebiasaan bagi pemuda itu untuk mencium pipi Wufan maupun Chanyeol. Namun ketika Tao melepas ciumannya dipipi Wufan... pemuda tampan itu langsung menangkap bibir Tao dengan bibirnya. Hanya kecupan manis yang singkat.

Wajah Tao kembali merona, bibir Wufan tetap terasa lembut. Berapa kalipun bibir mereka bersentuhan, sensasi yang Tao rasakan selalu berbeda. Meski hanya kecupan singkat yang manis dan penuh perasaan. Tao menyukainya.

"Aku pergi," Wufan mengusap pipi Tao. Ia seperti tidak mau meninggalkan Tao. Apalagi ekspresi wajah pemuda panda itu seperti ingin menangis. "Tidur secepatnya. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit."

"Ya.. hubungi aku jika kau sampai dirumahmu."

Wufan mengangguk kemudian keluar dari rumah Tao. Karena cuaca dingin, Wufan tidak membiarkan Tao mengantarkannya sampai luar. Lebih baik Tao tetap didalam rumah ketika Wufan meninggalkannya. Memang, ia berlebihan terlalu banyak.

_._

_Blam_

.

Pintu sudah tertutup, Tao mengunci pintu tersebut kemudian mengintip Wufan dari balik gorden. Setelah Wufan sudah tidak terlihat, Tao berjalan kembali menuju dapur untuk membuat sesuatu. Perutnya lapar sekali.

Tapi... ketika Tao masuk kedalam dapur, ia dikejutkan oleh sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang kini duduk disalah satu meja makan.

"Oh, Tuhan! Chanyeol, kau mengejutkanku!" teriak Tao dengan wajah pucat.

"Kau sangka aku ini hantu?"

"Menyebalkan!" Tao berjalan menuju lemari pendingin lalu membukanya. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia makan. Melihat Tao agak mengacuhkannya, Chanyeol bangkit dan mendekati Tao. Ia genggam pergelangan tangan Tao, menyebabkan gerakan tangan Tao terhenti.

"Aku membawa makan malam. Baekhyun yang membuatnya."

Tao menatap wajah Chanyeol kemudian mengangguk. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti Chanyeol yang membimbingnya duduk disalah satu kursi dimeja makan. Mata Tao berbinar saat Chanyeol membuka kotak makanan dihadapan mereka. Semua makanan itu terlihat lezat. "Woaah! Baekhyun yang membuat semua ini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk bangga. "Baekhyun mengkhawatirkanmu dan ia membuatkanmu masakan kesukaanmu."

"Ahh! Baekhyun baik sekali!" Tao benar- benar terharu. Ia benar- benar berterima kasih pada Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu, Tao langsung mengambil sumpit dan memakan beberapa masakan. Tidak henti- hentinya pemuda manis itu bergumam 'Enak~' atau 'Ini sangat lezat!'. Seperti hiburan tersendiri bagi Chanyeol ketika melihat Tao seperti ini.

"Chanyeol, ayo makan bersama!" ajak Tao dengan mulut berisi penuh makanan. Chanyeol tertawa geli melihat cara makan Tao yang seperti anak kecil. Hingga mata bulat Chanyeol terfokus pada beberapa remah makanan dan nasi dipipi Tao.

"Kau ini." Chanyeol dengan lembut mengusap pipi Tao. Menyingkirkan remah makanan tersebut. Tao mengerjapkan mata ketika ia merasakan jemari Chanyeol mengusap pipinya. "...Kau selalu membuatku tak bisa beralih pada yang lain."

_Deg_

Wajah Tao tiba- tiba merona, perkataan Chanyeol membuatnya malu. Mengapa Wufan dan Chanyeol berperilaku seperti ini? ah~ Tentu saja karena mereka menyukai Tao. Namun, pemuda panda itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melanjutkan kegiatan makan.

Tao makan dalam diam. Begitu juga Chanyeol yang dengan sabarnya menunggui Tao. Bahkan Chanyeol yang mengambilkan minum dan tissue basah untuk mengusap tangan Tao sehabis makan.

"Setelah ini.. apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol membereskan peralatan makan masuk kedalam bak cuci piring.

"Hm.. Aku ingin cepat tidur."

"Bagus. Kau memang harus banyak istirahat. Wajahmu kelihatan sangat lelah."

Tao mengangguk, ia sedikit heran memang. Mengapa Chanyeol bisa bersikap biasa- biasa saja. Apakah Chanyeol melupakan kejadian tadi pagi dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkitnya lagi?

"...Tao." panggil Chanyeol ketika mereka berjalan keluar dari dapur menuju kamar Tao.

"Ya?"

Langkah mereka terhenti, Chanyeol menatap Tao tajam. Membuat pemuda manis itu merasakan getar ditubuhnya. Tatapan Chanyeol sungguh teduh. Dan Tao lemah akan hal itu. Tubuh Chanyeol kemudian mendekat dan langsung menangkap Tao didalam pelukannya.

"Chan...yeol?" bisik Tao tidak mengerti.

"Tao.. Tao.. Tao..." Chanyeol terus memanggil nama Tao, mempererat pelukannya ditubuh pemuda panda yang kini membalas pelukan Chanyeol. "...apakah aku menyakitimu?"

Tao menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Tidak. Chanyeol selalu membuatku senang dan bangga."

"Apakah aku beban?"

_**DEG**_

Tao memperkuat pelukannya ditubuh Chanyeol, merasa pemuda tampan itu menyembunyikan wajahnya tepat dipotongan leher Tao. Deru nafas Chanyeol terdengar dipendengaran Tao.

"...jika kau beban, aku akan terus bersyukur mendapatkan beban sepertimu dari Tuhan." Tao mencoba tersenyum manis. "Aku menyayangi Chanyeol. Sangat."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Tao."

**DEG**

Sekali lagi rasanya terhenyak didalam dada. Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengusap punggung Chanyeol dengan pola teratur. Tao memejamkan matanya, ia lebih memilih diam. Jujur ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia lemah jika dihadapkan dengan Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

"_Be mine... Please, be mine_."

"Chan—"

"Aku tidak butuh apapun selain dirimu, Tao. Kita sudah lama bersama, kita memiliki seribu cita dan janji yang akan kita penuhi bersama. Aku akan membahagiakanmu lebih dari siapapun. Kau adalah dunia tempatku berpijak. Jika kau hilang... aku akan hancur."

"Aku tidak akan menghilang." Tao mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut halus Chanyeol. "...Kita akan selalu bersama.. bukankah itu janji kita?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, ia buka pelukannya untuk menatap wajah manis Tao lebih dekat. Senyuman tulus Tao berikan pada Chanyeol, namun pemuda tampan itu bisa melihat kaca tebal yang Tao tahan dibalik matanya.

"...jangan menangis." Bisik Chanyeol kemudian menempelkan kening mereka.

Tao memejamkan mata, menyebabkan beberapa bulir air mata jatuh perlahan. Ia mengingat semuanya, tiba- tiba kenangannya saat pertama kali bertemu Chanyeol terulang diotaknnya. Bagaimana dekatnya mereka, selalu bersama bahkan tak terpisahkan. Hingga Wufan datang kedalam lingkaran mereka.

Mungkin menghancurkan lingkaran itu menjadi bentuk abstrak.

"Maaf..Chanyeol... aku—"

"Jangan katakan apapun, Tao. Rasakan keheningan ini, kini hanya ada kita berdua. Kita tidak butuh apapun lagi jika kita sudah bersama."

"Kau tidak boleh seperti ini.. Chanyeol... didunia ini bukan hanya ada aku." Kali ini, Tao mematahkan ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membawa Tao untuk duduk bersandar pada tembok koridor menuju kamar Tao. Yang bisa Tao lakukan hanya mengikuti. Chanyeol kemudian membaringkan kepalanya dipangkuan Tao, membuat pemuda panda mengusap helaian rambut karamel yang lembut milik Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau ingin tidur, ayo tidur dikamarku. Disini dingin." bisik Tao terus mengusap rambut Chanyeol.

"Tidak.. lihat disana, Tao." Chanyeol menunjuk kearah jendela yang tepat berada didepan mereka. Tao melihat arah yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol, ia lihat bulan. Bulan yang begitu terang dan indah. Keadaan disekitar mereka yang gelap karena lampu tidak dihidupkan membuat cahaya bulan hanyalah satu- satunya sumber penerangan.

"Dahulu keadaan ini sama dengan keadaan hatiku."

"Eh?" Tao mengarahkan matanya pada Chanyeol.

Pemuda tampan itu masih memandangi bulan terang. "Ya... Sejak ibu-ku meninggal. Ayah tidak tentu arah. Dan aku ditelantarkan... semua yang kulihat gelap tanpa cahaya. Aku sudah pasrah sekali waktu itu... rasanya ingin menyusul ibu."

Tao tidak hanya mengusap rambut Chanyeol, namun juga merengkuh Chanyeol agar pemuda itu tidak merasa sendirian. Miris sekali, bukan? Bahkan diumur semuda itu Chanyeol sempat berfikir untuk bunuh diri.

"..lalu, kegelapan itu sirna ketika aku mengenalmu. Sama seperti rembulan menerangi malam.. keberadaanmu adalah cahaya bagiku. Kau membuatku mengerti indahnya hidup... kau yang membuatku bertahan Tao.." suara Chanyeol mulai bergetar.

"Chanyeol.."

"Jangan bunuh aku."

Tao merendahkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang kini berbaring. Ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol sangat membutuhkannya. Tao tahu betul bagaimana Chanyeol bergantung padanya.

"...aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu mati." Bisik Tao tepat ditelinga Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mati jika kau pergi."

"Dan itu tidak akan terjadi." Tao mempertegas suaranya.

Chanyeol kemudian bangkit untuk duduk, menatap wajah Tao yang disinari oleh cahaya bulan. Tao sangat cantik dimata Chanyeol. Ia usap air mata yang mengotori pipi Tao dengan ibu jari kemudian tersenyum.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

_Deg_

Mata sayu Tao membulat seketika. Tunggu, _**kekasih?**_ Tao langsung menundukkan wajahnya, Wufan memang menyatakan bahwa ia mencintai Tao, namun Wufan tidak pernah menanyakan langsung apakah Tao ingin menjadi kekasihnya atau tidak. Sekejap, Tao merasa kecewa. Ia ingin mendengar ucapan itu pertama kali dipertanyakan oleh Wufan padanya...

"Tao?"

Tapi.. Chanyeol lebih membutuhkannya.

"..Chanyeol—aku.."

.

.

.

_Aku terikat._

_Aku ingin bebas—_

_Tapi kebebasan itu akan mengorban jiwa seseorang._

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Dua sisi yang berbeda jauh menginginkanku..._

_Siapa yang lebih membutuhkanku?_

.

.

.

"...Aku mau."

.

.

.

_**Wufan... maafkan aku.**_

.

.

* * *

Continue

* * *

.

.

Jangan bunuh saya ampun! /berlindung dibalik Kris-oppa/

Mohon maaf kalau ini ff update nya lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sekali *gak papa tabok aja tabok, pasrah ;;_;;

Ternyata jadwal kuliah saya amburadul jdi waktu buat nulis saya sempat- sempatin. SO, kalau mengecewakan saya minta maaf. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi T_T /hwaiting!

Oh ya, karena gak cuma satu org reader aja yang nanya.. baiklah akan saya jawab. _asdfghjkls__ayamemangauthorrunrunkasayamemangkimhyobinAAAAAAAA AAAdontkillmeokayilopeu!_

Chapter depan udah chapter terakhir ya. Jangan sampai ketinggalan, DO NOT MISS IT, YO~ OKAY~ SEXY~

Dan jangan langsung ngambil kesimpulan sama adegan terakhir di ff ini ya. INI TIDAK MENJAMIN SAMA SEKALI, soalnya imajinasi saya kadang gak nyambung jdi ruwet smua =_= /dibantai sama Chanyeol/

Okesyipp~

See u soon~

.

**Barbie Huang**


End file.
